Harry Potter and the New Life
by michaelc100
Summary: Harry has just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts and heads home to mourn the loss of his godfather. When there, Harry's life turns on its head and Harry has to make some difficult decisions... updates will be slow
1. Chapter 1

_HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW LIFE_

_BY MICHAEL CORNFOOT_

_CHAPTER ONE: RETURNING TO PRIVET DRIVE BEFORE ESCAPING_

_Harry had just completed his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was now returning to his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. This, however, was not going to be the normal story for Harry. This was because Harry had just lost his Godfather at the Department of Mysteries as well as various members of the Order of the Phoenix giving some threats to the Muggle relatives of the boy wizard._

_Harry quickly jumped out of the car the moment that it pulled to a stand still in the drive of number four, Privet Drive, which is the same depressing house that Harry was forced to live in since just after his first birthday. Harry grabbed Hedwig off the back seat before heading to the boot of the car and retrieving his trunk before quickly heading inside the house and up to his room._

_Harry let out a sigh as he closed his bedroom door, before putting his trunk at the end of his bed and Hedwig on his desk and opening the cage._

_Harry sat down on the end of his bed and looked around the room. It was exactly the same as it was before he left the year before, apart from the layer of dust on everything. Harry could tell that the room had not been cleaned once and had been left for him to do. 'No surprise there' Harry thought as he looked around._

_Harry hated staying at Privet Drive. He didn't want to be here. He would give all of his gold to live somewhere else. Harry wanted to take control of his life. He didn't want to be a puppet of someone else any more. He was old enough to take care of himself. He had been taking care of himself for as long as he could remember._

_Harry let out a sigh. He was wondering exactly how long before he could actually get out of this place for another year. Granted he had just arrived and had to stay for a while, but that didn't stop him thinking of when he could actually get out of here. It would be one of the few things he would actually do to please his uncle._

_Harry decided to kill some time. He knew he had plenty of it on his hands this summer, as he did every summer. Well he had to do tonnes of chores every other summer but he had the feeling that the Dursley workload would be quite light this summer, based on the warning that was given to his relatives at the train station._

_Harry quickly stood and went over to his trunk and lifted it up onto his bed. He had never properly cleared through his trunk, just mainly sorted through it for what he needed before dumping everything back in. But now since Harry had plenty of time on his hands, he decided to sort it out completely. He needed to find out exactly what he had in there that was making it so darned heavy. He still had two more years at Hogwarts and he would like to be able to walk out of it upright while carrying his trunk._

_Harry opened up his trunk and started emptying everything out. It took a while but he eventually made it to the bottom. Harry was surprised by everything that was in there. He had found things that he thought that he had lost years before. He had even found things that he was supposed to have gotten rid of years before too like his school robes from second year. He wondered how on earth he had forgotten about them, or how he had not noticed them._

_Anyhow, Harry spent the remainder of the day sorting through all of his belongings, which were piled up all around his room._

_As it was getting dark, Harry took a moment to turn on the bedroom light and take account of what he had done through the day since he had arrived home. He had only done one thing and that was sorting out his trunk, which most definitely needed sorting out, in his opinion. He had found many things that most definitely headed into the bin the moment they were pulled out of his trunk, resulting in a now overflowing bin that needed emptying._

_His trunk was now repacked and was immaculate. All of his books were in order, all his school work organised and his clothes (all of which he had washed by the elves before he left school) all folded and organised neatly. Everything was packed in an orderly fashion that would make Hermione beam with pride. At least if anything did actually happen this summer, he could dash upstairs and he out of the house at a moments notice which was something which Harry hoped that he didn't have to use but was ready for it in any event just in case. Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late._

_Harry sealed his trunk and placed it back at the end of his bed before opening his wardrobe and quickly getting changed into his nightclothes. Harry hated night time. It was all of the nightmares that did it. Unfortunately for Harry, he had been having quite a few of them for quite a while. They had never properly stopped since the death of Cedric and had only intensified at the death of Sirius, something which Harry was immensely guilty about._

_Harry slowly made his way to bed after turning out his light. He knew what was coming so didn't really want to go into the realms of sleep where the nightmares would once again be in control._

_Harry got into bed and closed his eyes. He didn't really want to but knew that he needed sleep and his body would get it one way or another, even if he didn't want it._

_Sleep slowly claimed him and his fears slowly came to him. Slow images of Sirius and Belatrix fighting before Sirius falling through the Veil. The same sequence played through his mind time and time again before he woke up at dawn to a tapping of an owl on his window._

_Harry didn't have what you would call nightmares that night. But they weren't described at particularly pleasant either._

_The tapping noise increased in urgency, causing Harry to come out of his groggy state and look up at his window to find an unfamiliar owl there waiting to be let in._

_Harry quickly jumped out of bed and put on his famous round glasses before dashing to the window and opening it up to allow the bird to enter into his room._

_The owl flew in and landed on the desk, before sticking out its leg in a regal fashion and waited for Harry to take the letter from its outstretched leg._

_Harry hesitated for a second before removing the letter. The bird remained in place after putting its leg back down on the desk, task complete. Harry looked at the bird for a moment, wondering why it had not flown off and realised that it must be waiting for a reply of some sort._

_Harry looked at the envelope. It looked rather formal. Harry wondered who it was from. It was not from any of his friends, he knew that instantly. He could tell it was not from the order either. They would have been to see him in person, or have sent a message through Dumbledore, a writing style that Harry was familiar with too._

_Harry flipped over the envelope and immediately saw a crest on the back of the envelope. Harry looked at it closer and saw that it was the crest of Gringotts, the wizard bank. Harry suddenly felt rather light headed, wondering what they could want. He knew that Sirius must have had a will somewhere; he knew his godfather wasn't daft, but wondered why Gringotts would be writing to him._

_Harry nervously opened the letter and slowly removed the parchment from the envelope and began reading._

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

_**It is with great sadness that we formally invite you to a private viewing of the last will and testament of Sirius Black of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. This is being done in private because you are the primary beneficiary to the Black estate and are therefore required to sort through some legal paperwork that is required.**_

_**There is a public viewing of this will on the tenth of August which you do not need to attend, but the private viewing needs to be done as soon as possible and most definitely before the public viewing. This letter is a portkey. Just press your wand against it and say activate and it will bring you to the bank.**_

_**I strongly advice that you attend within the next few days as this will also makes some strong references to your guardianship and what happens with it. Sadly, I can not say any more within this letter but it will all be explained during the meeting.**_

_**There are also two other wills that we need to go through with you at the same time, the will of both of your parents as well as your magical grandparents as they both make references to you.**_

_**We most sincerely apologize for your loss**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Quark**_

_**Director, Gringotts bank**_

_Harry stared at the letter for several moments before his brain caught up with him. He needed to get to the bank soon, the letter stated. It also provided the means for him to get there safely, so no need for him to worry the control freak Dumbledore, who Harry was still extremely annoyed with._

_Harry didn't want to go to the bank, to hear the last words of Sirius, to finally let his godfather go. He still wanted to cling onto hope that Sirius might still be able to come back and be a part of Harry's life again. Sadly, Harry knew that it wouldn't be true. He had done some research in the library on the law and found that wills were magical items and were only activated when a person was truly gone. This, Harry had read, was usually the last step the Magical Law Enforcement take to see if a missing person was still alive, to see if the Will of that person was active. If it was, then they knew to stop the search._

_Harry decided to get dressed and to think about his options. He knew that he needed to know what was in the will, to try to help, even if it was to only stop the belongings going to the other Black relatives that were out there and in league with Voldemort. Harry was sure that Voldemort would get a kick out of finding that one of his servants had just inherited the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Harry went into the bathroom and had a shower. It was still dawn so a few more hours until his relatives decided that it was time to get up and grace the world with their presence, something that Harry was definitely not looking forward to._

_Harry didn't spend long in the shower. That was a habit that he learned early on at Privet Drive – do not spend too much time in the shower otherwise face punishment. Even though there was a threat hanging over the heads of the Dursley's, Harry didn't really want to push it with his relatives as he knew they could easily forget the warning and snap._

_Harry quickly got out of the shower and went back into his room. He knew that he needed to sort out this thing with the bank. Even though the letter said that he was needed there within the next few days, Harry wanted to sort it all out right away, so then at least it would stop any rogue death eater trying to worm their way into the will some how._

_The moment Harry walked into his room; he noticed that another owl was waiting for him in addition to the one from the bank which was still waiting patiently._

_Harry wondered who else would be writing to him. He knew that it would not be Gringotts as they had already written. Harry also ruled out members of the order as well as his friends so wondered who it was from. Harry strode over to the owl and took the letter from its leg and watched as it took off briskly and went out the window without a backward glance, as if it had been forewarned that it would not be wise to stick around after the letter had been delivered._

_Harry looked down at the letter and noticed the familiar script of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry felt his anger bubble up into a rage. Harry wanted to scream to the heavens about this headmaster. This man could easily visit Privet Drive to tell Harry in person, or even pass it through the order and allow at least some contact with wizards, but Harry knew that the headmaster was up to his old tricks again, trying to keep Harry in the dark from something._

_Harry quickly turned the letter over and broke the seal before quickly withdrawing the letter and reading it. By the end, Harry wanted to just go to Hogwarts and curse the old man into an oblivion, regardless of what the law said, he would gladly spend the rest of his life in prison to get rid of the meddling headmaster._

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I do hope that you aren't blaming yourself for the death of Sirius. I know that his death must have hit you hard.**_

_**If you haven't already, you should be receiving a letter from Gringotts requesting a visit. At the moment, it is best that you do not go to the bank.**_

_**I can arrange for one of the goblins to come to the school during the new term in September to have the meeting at the school in my office.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Harry threw the letter down on the desk. Harry was furious. After all he had said to the headmaster after the battle, had the old man not listened to what Harry had said?_

_Harry glanced at the owl from Gringotts bank._

"_I will be along to the bank shortly, I just need to get dressed," Harry said to it, and watched as it hooted in reply before taking off and flying out of the window._

_Harry quickly turned to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes out of it before changing his mind and going to his trunk. He opened it up and grabbed a pair of ordinary Wizarding robes that he had ordered through a catalogue but had not had a chance to wear yet. He put on his new robes and the rest of his attire before quickly picking up his Gringotts key, his wand and the Gringotts letter. Harry tapped the letter once and said clearly "Activate."_

_Meanwhile outside, Mad-eye Moody shook his head disbelievingly, having watched the entire scene in Harry's bedroom. "Albus is still treating him like an incompetent and now the headmaster is going to pay for it dearly," Moody muttered to himself as he observed the now empty bedroom._

_Harry arrived moments later at a large, tall building in Diagon Alley in London. This building was the headquarters of the British branch of Gringotts bank and was where Harry needed to go for his meeting._

_Harry quickly walked up the steps and into the bank before walking up to an empty tellers station where there was a goblin working feverishly on a ledger._

_Harry quickly cleared his throat, catching the attention of the goblin._

"_Excuse me," Harry said quickly, "I have a meeting regarding the private reading of a will. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said clearly to the goblin._

"_Of course Mr Potter, please step this way," The goblin said, getting down from his stool and indicating a corridor that they should walk down._

_After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at an open door which the goblin walked through without knocking. Harry followed slowly, not knowing what was inside._

_Harry entered and saw another goblin sitting behind the desk._

_The goblin looked up from the desk and looked at Harry before turning to the other goblin for an explanation._

"_This is Harry Potter," The escort goblin said clearly._

"_Ah yes Mr Potter," The second goblin said before turning his attention back to Harry. "Pleasure to meet you," The goblin said, offering his hand which Harry shook._

"_My name is Quark; I am the director of Gringotts. Please have a seat while Reman here gets all the paperwork together. Unfortunately there is quite a lot to go through from various estates, but your Wizarding guardian would have told you about it all," Quark said dismissively._

_Harry looked confused for a moment. "No-one has told me anything about any Gringotts paperwork that I have needed to sort out before I received your letter. That's why I am here so quickly, I'm wondering what there is to sort out as I only have one vault to my name from my parents," Harry said, wondering what the elderly goblin was going on about._

"_Clearly you have not been informed, as there is a lot more to your name than the trust fund that you have been using," Quark said, "I will sort it all out when Reman returns with the paperwork momentarily." _

_After a few minutes of silent waiting, Reman entered with a two foot high stack of parchment which he quickly placed in front of the director before the goblin sealed the room and sat in the corner with a roll of parchment and a self inking quill ready to dictate all the instructions that no doubt would come from this complex meeting._

"_Right Mr Potter, lets start with the will of Mr Black since that is the most recent, then we will work through the rest of the paperwork. Sound good to you?" Quark asked._

"_Sounds fine to me," Harry replied nervously._

"_Right then," Quark said picking up the top file and opening it. "The will reads as follows._

_I, Sirius Black, make this my last will and testament. I formally do not leave anything to any of my blood relatives except for Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks. I leave the following to the two Tonks members previously mentioned. I leave Andromeda the sum of one hundred thousand galleons which she deserved to receive on her graduation. I also leave her the sum of ten thousand galleons as interest for this withheld payment. I leave Nymphadora my prank manual that is in my vault with one condition - which is that you make a copy to give to Harry. I leave Albus Dumbledore my rather large collection of socks that have built up over the years. Yes I know I had a rather large collection of socks too but that is only because my mother forbade me to throw any clothing away and insisting on repairs so now I finally give them to someone who will appreciate them. I leave Hermione Granger my entire library that is in Grimmauld Place as well as all other books belonging to the Black name that are not already bequeathed. However, I ask that these books be kept at Grimmauld place for their own safety as many of these books are more than questionable but are worth reading to expand magical knowledge. I leave Ron Weasley one thing and one thing only (stop sulking Ron) – The Nimbus Broom Company. Yes Ron, I did say that. One of my great, great ancestors saw a business opportunity and founded it and never sold it so now I am passing it on to someone who will run it right and give them the best ideas ever. However, there is one small condition to this Ron and that is to give Harry new brooms when he needs them. He does have a habit of taking his brooms to their limits. Now onto the last thing. I bequeath everything else to Harry Potter, including the family title of Baron which includes a seat on the Wizengamot Legislature and the international confederacy of wizards. I know Harry that you would prefer me back and that you have no interest in politics whatsoever but use this inheritance to live life to the full and use the seat in the legislature to pass some friendly laws that will do society some good. I know of some acts that a certain old defence teacher passed that could do with revoking. Just one small little thing, however, and that is now that since you are now the legal head of the Black family, you are also legally of age. The goblins will have the forms. This concludes my last will and testament."_

_Harry had silent tears running down his face. He couldn't believe that Sirius was gone and now he had all of his things._

_Harry composed himself after a few moments and looked up at the old goblin that was waiting quietly for him._

"_Right Mr Potter, this means that you are quite a wealthy wizard. All I need you to do is to sign this first set of forms and the will can be enacted as per instructions," Quark said, handing over the first folder and a quill._

_Harry looked at the parchment briefly before signing it on the dotted line on the bottom before looking at the other three forms in the folder and signing them as well._

"_Right Barron Potter, the will is now completed. Each of the recipients will need to sign their own acknowledgement forms of course but that will be done after the public meeting." Quark said, putting the thick folder to one side._

"_Shall we move onto what you have just inherited so we can get all of that sorted as there is quite a bit of work to get through with that," Quark suggested._

"_Yes, yes let's do that," Harry said quietly._

"_Right then…" Quark said grabbing the first folder._

_Two hours later and Quark had finally briefed Harry on what exactly he had inherited. Turns out that Harry had gotten more than just a few galleons. Harry had inherited about 200 companies across the Wizarding world which were in just about every industry going, from raw materials to shops._

"_All in all, the entire investment is worth around two billion galleons. Plus, instead of just earning pure interest and dividends over the past fifteen years, quite a bit of that actually went into buying more shares. Your godfather's mother originally set that up and Sirius Black kept it going. Now you have a controlling share in most of those businesses," Quark explained._

"_Two Billion? Are you sure that is correct?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, these files were all updated before the owl was sent to you this morning Barron Potter," Quark said, "Now shall we move on to your parents will?"_

"_Yes, I suppose we should," Harry said trying to recover from the shock._

_Quark read through the will of Harry's parents which left Harry everything. However, Harry did not know exactly what his parents had and asked Quark to go through what he actually inherited._

_The list Quark read nearly caused Harry to have a heart attack. Harry had inherited fifteen billion from the family in the form of business dealings both in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds as well as a huge vault full of gold and three properties, one mansion, one home in the south of France and another in Canada. Not only that, but Quark also mentioned the fact that the Potter line also carried the title of Lord and contained another seat on the Wizengamot and the international confederacy._

"_Do you mind if we have a break for a few minutes," Harry asked Quark as he rubbed his eyes, "This is one hell of a lot of information to take in and my brain is having trouble processing it all."_

"_Of course," Quark said, "I have a twenty minute meeting with a few business people from Diagon Alley, would that be an appropriate break?"_

"_Yes of course," Harry said rising from his chair._

_Quark looked over at Reman, "Could you show Lord-Barron Potter to the break room to allow him to stretch his legs," Quark ordered._

_Harry nodded at the goblin as he followed his escort out of the room and down the corridor and into another room that had only one other occupant – Bill Weasley._

_Bill looked up the moment they both entered. "Harry!" Bill said enthusiastically, getting to his feet and quickly shaking Harry's hand._

"_Hey, Bill," Harry greeted, "One small detail though, I was never here at the bank today, as far as you're aware, I was at home all day," Harry said._

_Bill looked at Harry quizzically but nodded his head in agreement anyway. "Grab a seat I'll stick the kettle on," Bill said as he walked over to the kettle._

_As Harry sat down, Reman walked over to Harry. "I will return when Quark has finished with his meeting Lord-Barron Potter."_

"_Thanks Reman," Harry replied as he watched the goblin bow and quickly make his way out of the room._

"_Did I just hear him call you Lord-Barron?" Bill asked as he sat down in front of Harry with two cups of tea._

_Harry grimaced slightly at this formal title "Yeah you did, turns out I've just inherited them from Sirius and my dad as well as the odd business empire," Harry replied sadly before drinking some of the tea._

"_You never seem to have a quiet year do you Harry?" Bill asked, smirking at the younger boy._

_Harry flushed. "I must have a tracker charm on me or something, trouble has no problem picking me out and having its wicked way," Harry said before drinking some of his tea._

"_True," Bill said with an evil smirk, "Although you wouldn't be a true honorary Weasley if the twins and Ginny's behaviour didn't rub off on you a little."_

_Harry returned the smirk. "Don't forget that I am the son of a Marauder as well as the godson to another and the student of a third. That does have an effect."_

"_True," Bill said as his smile grew._

_Harry was about to reply again when Reman briskly walked into the room and directly to Harry._

"_Lord-Barron Potter, Quark's meeting has ended and he is eager to see you again," Remain said formally._

"_Thanks Reman," Harry said, standing up, "See you around Bill, and remember I was never __here."_

"_Noted," Bill said as he drunk the rest of his tea._

_Harry and Reman quickly made their way back to Quark's office where Quark was awaiting his arrival._

"_Right Lord-Barron Potter, we need to sort out the last of all this paperwork. Now since there is a lot bequeathed to you, there is a lot of information for you to take in. Thankfully, we have two summaries of what you have inherited for you to go through," Quark said as he handed over two thick rolls of parchment. "Now it might seem like a lot to take in but no need to worry. Now the main thing you need to sort out since you are now legally of age is how you are going to control all of your businesses. There are many where you have the controlling share. All of them already have a control order on them where either your godfather or parents had already set up a detailed set of instructions about what is to happen. Now in business, it is not advisable to have these instructions in effect for too long as it may harm the business. Normally I would suggest that you just attend the meetings or whichever and decide on each case but since you have so many, then you will need a business manager with a few assistants. Now since all your stocks and shares are making around twenty million galleons a year, and you are also earning interest on these profits every year then you can easily hire a team of people and still have piles of galleons to live off of while still having many millions left over."_

"_But where the heck would I go to find a business manager?" Harry asked._

"_Well, friends and family often know people who have the best expertise so they would probably be the best people to ask in this instance for you, best to choose someone close and who you trust completely," Quark said._

_Harry nodded at this. "How soon do I need a business manager in place?" Harry asked._

"_Well your businesses can get by in the short term with the instructions that are already in place. I'd say within the next month or so. Since its mid June, Id fix one up before your sixteenth birthday then we can sort it all out then. We need to have another meeting after then to discuss your seats on the Wizengamot as well as the international confederacy as you aren't allowed to use those powers until your sixteenth birthday anyway, even if you are __legally an adult. Then we will be able to sort it all out then for you at the same time, save you having to make numerous journeys here," Quark said._

_Harry nodded at this. "Right then, is there anything else that we need to discuss today Quark?" Harry asked._

"_No Lord-Barron. I will sort through all your paperwork that you have just inherited from both Wills as well as what is in your entire family and have a complete detailed summary for you during the next meeting. There is just too much for one person to sort out. Just drop in any time after your birthday with your Business manager and we can sort it all out then," Quark said._

_Harry rose to leave but was stopped again by Quark._

"_One more thing I should warn you about. Now that you are head of both the Potter and Black families, both Magically and Legally, as well as being one of the richest wizards in the world, you are going to find yourself with a lot of owl post, much of which will contain invitations to parties and functions and the like. It might be worth having an insightful magical secretary to sort through them, and getting one as quick as possible. It may take a few days but it'll start happening," Quark said._

"_Thanks for the warning me Quark," Harry said before bidding farewell and heading towards the door._

_Harry and Reman were heading towards the main foyer again when Harry had an idea. "Reman, can you show me to the Potter family vault please? I need to find some information about the family properties."_

"_Of course Sir," The goblin replied respectfully, "If you could follow me down this corridor and I will take you there personally."_

_Harry and Reman headed down a different corridor followed by another and then another before arriving at the bank transport network. It looked familiar to Harry, yet different._

"_The cart system been changed Reman?" Harry enquired._

"_No sir, this is a different network for accessing the family vaults. These are more secure and are for the wealthy and ancient families like the Potters and the Blacks," Reman explained as a cart arrived in front of them._

_The ride didn't take as long as it did to get to Harry's trust fund account but the ride was no less thrilling for Harry. Harry and Reman quickly got out before Harry realised that he didn't have any keys for the new vaults._

"_Err Reman; I don't have any keys for vaults. I only have the one for my trust fund account," Harry explained, really embarrassed that he forgotten._

"_Potter Family Vault uses goblin magic as well as a potter wand imprint to open. Just press your wand to the door, say your name clearly and it will open for you," Reman explained._

_Harry was confused with this but he took out his wand anyway and walked towards the vault and pressed it to the door while saying his name slowly and clearly and watched amazed as the door dissolved in front of him._

_After a moment, Harry entered the vault and gasped. The vault was as large as the ground floor of the Dursley's house and was filled with millions of galleons from floor to ceiling. There had to be millions of them all stacked up in neat piles. Harry tore his eyes away from all the money and looked around more of the vault. Harry saw many wondrous things in there as he slowly walked through the isles, and even saw a few mounds of precious stones like diamonds and rubies, yet Harry didn't wasn't looking for these. After a few moments, Harry found what he was looking for. A large desk and filing cabinet set in one far corner of the vault._

_Harry made his way there and looked on the desk only to find blank parchment, quills and ink. Harry decided to look at the drawers. There were stacks of organised paperwork in every drawer which Harry briefly looked at, none of which Harry was really interested in, until Harry looked in the last drawer on the left hand side of the oak desk. In there was a folder that was marked with the title "Potter Properties."_

_Harry quickly lifted the folder out and placed it on the desk before opening it and starting to read through the documents. Harry thought for a moment. He knew by looking at the files that the Potters had three mansions, but which one did Harry want to visit. He knew he wanted to live in the one in Britain but did not want to just let the others just sit there and do nothing._

_Harry thought through his options. He knew the Black family had many properties throughout the world, but didn't fancy spending all the summer cleaning them before they are habitable so decided on using one of the Potter properties which left him with France and Canada. Harry knew he would like both countries but knew he couldn't speak a word of French so didn't fancy playing the dumb tourist so decided to visit Canada._

_Harry looked up the information within the folder and saw that the Potter property in Canada was in the English part of the country instead of the French so that saved him learning another language for now. Harry also saw that the property was also under many different wards and charms that made it invisible and undetectable to practically everyone apart from a Potter._

_Harry grinned. He knew where he would spend a few weeks of his holiday._

_Harry memorised all of the information within the file on the home in Canada so that he could easily arrive there, before standing up from the desk and quickly leaving the vault, stopping for a few moments to fill up his money pouch with a few hundred galleons._

_Outside the vault, Reman was still waiting patiently for him and gave Harry a smile when he emerged. Both of them immediately went back to the cart for the short journey to the surface._

_Once they arrived back at the surface, they got out of the cart and walked back to the foyer when Harry remembered something._

"_Reman, I was wondering if Gringotts did a Muggle debit card to use in their bank machines to take out Muggle money," Harry asked._

_Reman thought for a second. "Yes, Gringotts do that facility. Three galleons per year is the cost of it. I can set it up before you leave if you like."_

"_Yes, that would be great," Harry replied as he followed Reman to a teller station._

_After a couple of minutes, Reman gave Harry a new card which a four number pin to use in the machines. Reman then told Harry to just tap the parchment with his wand and he would be taken to where he port keyed from. Harry thanked the goblin for all his work before heading out of the bank. Harry thought about what he was going to do. There was plenty for him to do now._

_Harry was now a legal adult. He could do magic anywhere he liked and not get in trouble for it. Hell, he could alter law if he wanted. Harry grinned at the thought of using magic with his relatives. Purely in self defence of course. Harry decided that he needed to make two stops before moving out of the Dursley's. He needed to visit the twins shop to ask them why he was a partner in their business, getting half the profits and having half the say, before heading to the ministry of magic to get a port key to go to Canada, and maybe getting some information about Apparition so he could get his licence._

_Harry quickly made his way through Diagon alley and headed towards the twins new shop. Harry walked through the alley and had no trouble spotting it as it was luminescent orange and had the biggest sign that Harry had ever seen._

_Harry quickly entered the store, which was not an easy thing to do since it was packed from wall to wall, even though it had been expanded to twenty times its usual size on the interior. Harry walked through the store looking at all the different products that were on sale. Harry loved all the products, but wondered how on earth the twins had actually done it all since they had only been out of school for a couple of months._

_Harry made his way to the side of the store where the tills were and saw a queue that had at least sixty people waiting in it, and an exhausted Lee Jordan running one of the tills._

"_Lee," Harry quickly called out as he approached the till, "Shall I jump on the other till to give you a hand?"_

_Lee quickly jerked his head up, surprised to see Harry actually in the store. "Sure Harry," Lee said as Harry quickly jumped behind the counter. Lee quickly went to Harry to show him what to do._

"_Right," Lee said quickly, "Everything is priced. Just type it in these buttons here on the till before pressing this green button. People can either pay by cash or filling out one of __these forms to charge to account at the bank. These forms are then put in this red tray under the desk," Lee said indicating everything as he spoke._

_Harry quickly nodded before yelling for the next customer who was waiting impatiently in the queue._

_Three hours. Three hours of mayhem and running round on the till. That is how long Harry spent on the till before the store closed for lunch at 1pm. Harry had never worked so hard in his life. Everyone had gawked at him when he had served them but he ignored it as he served them and sold them the products. If Harry had never seen his vaults, he would have sworn that he had never seen so much gold._

_Harry didn't have any more time to ponder as the twins were finally making their way over to the till._

"_HARRY!!" they both called as they approached. "What the heck are you doing here?"_

"_Well I thought Id come and ask about the little partnership agreement that you forgot to tell me about," Harry said, grinning evilly at the twins._

_Fred and George stared at him in shock. "How the hell did you find out about that?" They asked in unison._

"_I've been at Gringotts for part of the day and they went through every investment my family is in, and you guys just happened to crop up. Fortunately I am not going to kill you both but I just happen to know that my family has the majority share in a hell of a lot of businesses, some of which can be useful to you guys for cheap, quality goods. Interested?" Harry asked._

_The look of shock on Fred and Georges face intensified, causing Lee, who had been watching the whole conversation with interest, to snigger at their faces, earning a glare from the twins._

"_Can't say no to that Harry," Fred said._

"_Care to spill more details?" George asked._

"_Would increase all our profits," Fred said._

"_More money to spend, spend, spend," George said._

"_We could develop quicker and get more products on the shelves faster," Fred said._

"_Guys," Harry said loudly, "I'm sure I can get plenty of information to you as well as many lucrative deals, however, I want to audit the businesses first, before I actually try run them properly, especially since a lot of the businesses I have just inherited from the Black family this morning so you can imagine what might be going on."_

_The twins nodded at this. "Anyhow," Harry said, "I did only pop in to ask about this lovely partnership since I found out about it. Now care to explain yourselves?" Harry asked._

"_It was only fair Harry," Fred said._

"_Not like I need the money," Harry replied._

"_True. But when we sorted out the partnership where you are 49 shareholder, we opened up a separate account so that if you didn't want the money, at least it would be somewhere separate so that you could pass it on to your kids or something, might be worthwhile, automatic pocket money maker here," George said._

_Harry thought it through for a minute. What they said made sense, even though he didn't give them his tri-wizard winnings to get a big share in the business. "Right, I'll let you two off, for now," Harry said, "Normally I would stay here and argue my point but I have some other things to sort out which I can't divulge,"_

"_No problem Harry, your secret is safe with us," Fred and George said in unison again._

_Harry just rolled his eyes at them before heading towards the front of the store with the twins. "Just one more thing though," Harry said as they got to the locked door, "I was never here."_

"_Noted," George said._

"_Nice not seeing you," Fred said with a smirk._

_Harry grinned as he walked out and headed towards the ministry building at the other end of the alley._

_It didn't take too long for Harry to reach it and enter through the visitor's entrance. Harry quickly took the lift down into the ministry and walked over to the security desk and presented his wand to the guard, who nearly had a fit when he realised who it was standing in front of him. Harry noticed the guard's reaction and quickly headed towards the lift before the guard could make a deal of the situation._

_Twenty minutes later and Harry was heading back out of the ministry after setting up a return port key to his home in Canada, for the low price of one galleon. Harry had originally thought about setting up another port key for his home in England but quickly dismissed that idea after he found the family ring in the desk which had a note attached saying that it was a permanent port key home and how exactly to operate it._

_Harry was close to returning to where he belonged. He knew what he needed to do now, and that started with moving out._

_So, once Harry left the ministry building, Harry quickly took out his wand and Gringotts letter and activated the port key to return to his bedroom and started packing._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO: A PLACE CALLED HOME AND A QUICK ESCAPE_

_Harry arrived back at his bedroom and started repacking all of his belongings at record speed. Most of his belongings had been left in his trunk when it was reorganised the day before but Harry had left some of the items out, to hopefully distract him while he stayed at Privet Drive. But luckily for Harry, this distraction wasn't needed as he didn't need to stay at Privet Drive any longer. He was going to live at his manor house that used to belong to his parents._

_It only took Harry a few minutes to actually pack up all his belongings ready to go. Harry was about to pick up his trunk and cage and activate the port key to the manor when he had an idea of having some final fun with his relatives._

_Harry decided to leave them with a farewell they actually deserved so quickly made for the bedroom door and down the stairs. On his way down the stairs, Harry froze for a moment before taking out his wand and casting a spell on three of the steps to speak every time that someone stepped on them. On the third step, it would say 'magic makes the world go round' while the sixth step said 'Warty, Warty, Hogwarts' and the tenth step would say 'Harry Potter is a wizard.' Harry walked from the steps and into the hall and listened out for where his relatives where on the ground floor._

_By the sounds in the kitchen, Harry deduced that Dudley and Aunt Petunia were in there while his uncle Vernon was watching television._

'_Good,' Harry thought 'All in one place, so I can tell them when they are all together. This is going to be very fun and extremely memorable.'_

_Harry walked into the kitchen and slammed the kitchen door so loudly that the glass in the frame rattled. Uncle Vernon immediately jumped up and turned a dark purple._

_Before he could say anything, Harry raised his wand at him and silenced him with a silencing spell._

"_Time for me to say my piece, I think," Harry said clearly, drawing the already undivided attention of the other Dursley's away from uncle Vernon to himself._

"_I'm moving out – permanently to where my parents used to live, now that I know of the place. Just to let you know, I'm going to be contacting social services on my sixteenth birthday to tell them exactly how you treated me, so keep an eye out for them," Harry said._

_Petunia went as white as a sheet while Vernon went a darker purple. "With all the mistreatment that you gave me over the years, you deserve all that you get," Harry continued, but stopped when Vernon advanced menacingly on him._

_Harry quickly snapped his wand on him. "One more move, tubby, and you'll be out cold on the floor."_

_Harry had made a mistake. He had taken his attention away from his cousin who took that moment to lash out and kick Harry in his wrist. Harry recoiled from the impact and almost dropped his wand but didn't have time to think as uncle Vernon rushed him._

_Harry tried to push him off, but couldn't so was forced to use a banishing hex, which caused uncle Vernon to fly across the room, into the conservatory and into the back garden. Harry stood there panting for a few moments and watched as uncle Vernon got up and ran at Harry._

_Harry was prepared for this and cast a bone shattering curse at his uncle's legs and shattering them both before stunning him. Harry could see his cousin was about to act so stunned him quickly in a flash, not wanting to go into a fight with him. It was then that he noticed that Aunt Petunia was no longer standing there. He looked around and didn't see her in the kitchen. Harry quickly ran into the hall and heard her panicked voice in the living room._

"… _killing my husband, he's already broke his legs… help me," Aunt Petunia was almost screaming down the phone._

_Harry decided not to risk staying here any more, as he knew the police would arrive any minute._

_Harry quickly dashed to the front door and flung it open. "Order Member," He yelled._

_A figure across the street immediately took off their invisibility cloak and dashed over. When they got closer, Harry recognised the person as someone who had been on the guard the year before. "The Muggle police are about to show up. My uncle and cousin are both unconscious with stunning spells and my uncle's legs have been shattered. Don't worry, I'm legally an adult now so I wont be summoned to court, but there might be some damage control to do with the Muggles," Harry said rapidly before dashing back inside and up the stairs, activating the three trick steps as he ran up. Harry quickly ran into his room and grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage._

"_Hold on tight Hedwig," Harry said to his owl as Harry activated his ring port key with a thought._

_The millisecond before the port key activated, Harry heard the mass approach of sirens but that didn't bother Harry as he felt the familiar tug of the port key behind his navel and he was whisked away to his new home._

_After a few seconds, Harry arrived in an unfamiliar entrance hall that was as big as the one at Hogwarts. It was very big, yet it was warm, comfortable and welcoming. The decorations were warm colours, warm plush carpeting and many portraits hanging on the walls, each of a different potter family member._

_Harry slowly walked around the hall in shock. He didn't expect anything this nice for his home. Harry didn't get the chance to look around further as there was a pop behind him._

_Harry withdrew his wand and spun around in less than a second. At eye level he didn't see anyone but one look downwards; he spotted something that wasn't there before – a nervous looking house elf._

"_Master James?" the elf asked in a nervous voice._

"_Wrong potter, I'm his son Harry," Harry replied kindly to the elf._

"_Master Harry has returned home?" the elf asked uncertain, staring up in awe at Harry standing in front of her, even though Harry still had his wand out and pointed at her._

"_Yes I have," Harry said, putting his wand away. "However, I have just come to deliver all of my belongings and pack for a short vacation in the Canada Manor. What's your name by __the way?"_

"_Kira," the elf replied nervously, bowing._

"_OK Kira," Harry said kindly, "Can you show me where the master suite is please?"_

"_Yes master Harry, it's this way," the elf said quickly before darting off up the main staircase at the end of the large hall._

_After several minutes of walking down a long corridor, they arrived at a set of large double doors with ornate decorations which Kira opened immediately and stepping aside to allow Harry to enter the large room._

_Harry stood at the doorway in shock. The room must have been fifty feet big and was decorated in the finest materials and furniture. Harry's eyes looked at every detail in the room, trying to take it all in. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colours of Red and Gold. There were also several pieces of dark wood furniture in the room. A large desk on one wall of the room, a double wardrobe on another, while a king sized, four poster bed on a third wall. Harry also noticed a very large set of French windows that led onto a balcony as well as another door that obviously led into an on suite bathroom._

_Harry fully came out of his trance slowly and then got to work. It was mid afternoon now and he still needed to get all his things sorted out so that he could get over to his mansion in Canada for his unplanned vacation that he wanted to have._

_Harry walked over to his huge bed and put his trunk down before going over to his desk with Hedwig and unlocking the cage._

"_Fancy going on a little holiday to Canada with me Hedwig for a few weeks?" Harry asked the owl._

_Hedwig seemed to nod her approval as she hooted in acceptance, causing Harry to smile before turning back to his trunk which he saw was already open and nearly empty and saw a house elf travelling very fast around the room putting all of his belongings away._

"_Kira, hold up a sec, some of that I need keeping in my trunk," Harry said causing the house __elf to freeze and start to look rather upset._

"_Its OK Kira, I needed to put most of the stuff away anyway," Harry said kindly to the house elf, "Now here is what I would like you to do for me… could you pack a small suitcase and put all my clothes in it, my parchment, ink, quills as well as all my defence books as well please."_

"_Yes Master Harry," Kira said quickly, before popping out of the room to grab a suitcase out of the attic._

_Harry smiled even wider before turning back to Hedwig. "OK girl let me fill you in on the plans shall I? Well as I said a minute ago, I'm planning a little holiday in Canada for two weeks or so, just to get away from all the mayhem from round here, might be relaxing for us," Harry said as Kira announced that she had finished packing._

_Harry quickly turned and thanked the elf before asking if there were house elves in the Canada mansion and whether it was habitable._

"_Oh yes Master Harry," Kira replied happily, "There are three house elves there keeping the mansion clean and tidy for master."_

"_Thank you Kira, now sadly me and Hedwig here," Harry said indicating his snowy owl, "are going to be spending the next two weeks or so in Canada but we will be back to stay after that."_

_Kira's ears droops when Harry said he was leaving but immediately perked up when Harry said he was returning to stay._

"_That would be wonderful master, finally someone living here" Kira said enthusiastically._

"_Just one thing Kira," Harry said trying to keep the elf calm, "Are there any other house elves here? This place seems awfully big for one elf to run."_

_Kira's ears drooped. "There used to be another called Opaka but he died a few years ago Master Harry, he was awfully old."_

"_Oh," Harry said sadly, "Perhaps I can sort that out. DOBBY! WINKY!" Harry called loudly causing two pops to sound within the room._

"_Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said enthusiastically, hugging Harry's legs._

"_Ah Dobby," Harry said, causing the house elf to let go. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question."_

"_Anything Harry Potter," Dobby replied jumping up and down on his toes._

"_I was wondering if you and Winky wanted to come and work for me. Kira here is the only house elf left at Potter manor and could use some other house elves to help and keep her company," Harry asked._

"_I'd love to Harry Potter," Dobby said happily, but Harry noticed that Winky was still looking at Harry._

"_Winky? You want to come and work here?" Harry asked._

"_Winky is a bad elf," She replied._

"_No you're not Winky; if you were then I would never have called you here. Now since you are a good elf, then would you like to work here?" Harry asked._

_After a few moments, Winky nodded._

"_Good," Harry said smiling; "Now Kira here will be in charge since she has been here the longest. Now Dobby and Winky, I am heading over to Canada for two weeks but I will see you when I return, OK?"_

_After a moment, all three house elves popped away leaving Harry all alone in his new bedroom ready to leave. Harry picked up his suitcase and walked over to Hedwig's cage and sealed it again._

"_It's port key again Hedwig. I don't know if you like them or not 'cos I certainly don't and I have no idea what the international ones are like," Harry said as he picked up the cage as __well as the port key that he had put on the desk when he put Hedwig's cage down. Harry counted down from five and the port key activated._

_Harry was set down by the port key in a deserted park in Windsor in Ontario which was about a mile from the manor. Harry had seen a local map in the vault and knew exactly how to get to the manor from the park. Harry briefly looked around the park and saw that it was taken care of better than the park in Little Whinging which was run down and vandalised. This park, however, was lush with greenery and plants, and even had a large play area for children of all ages which had been fully maintained._

_Harry collected his things together and headed towards the gate of the park and checked a street sign to make sure that he was in the right area before heading down one of the residential streets._

_Even though Harry was carting a suitcase and a bird cage, it didn't take Harry too long to arrive at the gates to the manor, which was situated at the end of a posh looking street. Even though it was at the end of the street, the manor had a huge garden and the building towered over everything in the local area._

_Harry knew that everyone in the area were Muggles so could not use magic unless his life was in danger. However, Harry was not planning on using magic unless he needed to anyway, and if he did, then it would be indoors._

_Harry whispered the potter motto to the gates followed by his full name and he was immediately granted access to the manor. Harry entered and the gates closed automatically behind him. He thought for a moment that a Muggle might get suspicious but remembered the advances in Muggle technology allowed them to have automatic gates._

_Harry walked up the path towards the house and was met at the door by three house elves that were waiting there to greet him. Once Harry arrived at the door, two of the elves stepped forward. One took his trunk and the other took Hedwig leaving a third standing in front of him._

_As Harry closed the door and turned round, the house elf introduced himself. "My name is Bira Master Potter. I am the head house elf here at Canadian Potter Manor. Kira told us that you were on your way here and the gates told us of your arrival. How may I serve you?"_

_Harry was taken aback by the outgoing nature of the house elf as many were shy and didn't say anything unless asked something._

"_How about a tour of the manor Bira?" Harry asked, fascinated by the size of the place._

_Bira bowed instantly before he started showing Harry all the different rooms in the place. It turned out that the place was many times larger on the inside than the outside, many of which were guest rooms, or expanded rooms like the library – a room which he could be sure would cause Hermione to float in happiness._

_It was then that Harry remembered that he needed to tell all his friends where he was. The last piece of information that the order had was that the police were about to arrive and that was it._

"_Bira, is there an international floo in the house?" Harry asked urgently._

"_Yes Master Harry, in the Living room," Bira replied promptly._

_Harry dashed through the manor and to the living room, arriving rather out of breath._

_After a few moments, Harry grabbed some floo powder and knelt in front of the huge fire. Harry stuck his head into the flames before throwing the powder in and stating 'The Burrow'._

_Harry quickly shut his eyes as he felt his head spinning rather fast through the floo network._

_After several minutes, which felt like hours to Harry, his head appeared in the kitchen fireplace at The Burrow to find chaos. People were dashing around; several loud conversations were taking place between different groups in different rooms. It was like something major had happened. Harry was wondering what could of happened for a moment then realised that they might all think he is missing._

_Harry was about to spend a few moments listening to what was happening, but unfortunately for him, he needed to cough several times to get the soot out of his mouth, which caught everyone's attention immediately._

"_Harry!" several people yelled as everyone gathered round._

"_Where are you? Are you safe? Get over here right now through that floo connection," Mrs Weasley said, before Harry recaptured everyone's attention again by clearing his throat angrily._

"_I'm safe Mrs Weasley, I'm in another country and I am staying where I am, well for a few weeks before heading to another safe house which is available," Harry explained._

"_But here is one of the safest places around with the amount of wards that have been put up," Mrs Weasley protested._

"_The two homes I'm staying in have ancestry wards on them so they are even stronger than the regular wards placed on homes, like the ones Dumbledore and Bill would have been able to do for you. Just remember, only one potter has ever been found, and that was because he had inside help," Harry said, causing everyone in the room to wince._

"_But… but…" Mrs Weasley began but Harry cut her off._

"_Mrs Weasley, I am perfectly safe, if there are any problems then I will jump in the floo right away, I promise," Harry said, "Now what happened with the cone heads?"_

"_The who?" Several people asked._

"_The police, last I knew my aunt was calling them so they would have arrived within a few minutes," Harry said._

"_Oh them," an order member said, "Well we wiped their memories, before sorting out your relatives who were in quite a state."_

"_Nothing more than they deserved," Harry said coldly._

"_Well, since you refuse to come here, exactly where are you?" Mrs Weasley said, trying to catch Harry off guard._

"_Abroad," Harry said simply, smiling slightly._

"_But where abroad?" was the sharp reply from Mrs Weasley._

"_I can't say, it is against the values of my position as family patriarch to divulge such information," Harry replied, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Mrs Weasley's face._

"_You can only be family patriarch when you are legally of age," Mrs Weasley tried to argue._

_A grin formed on Harry's face._

"_I am as I am classed as head of the Potter household," Harry replied, "That makes me patriarch to the Potter family, and the bank told me the contents of Sirius's will this morning and it says that I have been made patriarch to that family too."_

_Harry took the opportunity to carry on speaking since there was stunned silence in the room._

"_Well anyway, I was just calling to let you know I'm safe. I don't know if the wards here will allow owl post but I will check on my other place in England when I return in a few weeks and I will floo you then too so I will contact you then. Bye." Harry said before yanking his head out of the fireplace._

_Harry's head returned quicker to Canada than it had left, something which Harry was grateful for, but he still had to sit still for a few minutes to allow his empty stomach to settle._

"_Bira," Harry called as he sat down on a sofa, causing the house elf to appear beside him._

"_Yes Master Harry," The elf replied obediently._

"_Can you make me some lunch please, I'm rather hungry," Harry stated._

_The house elf bowed for a moment before popping away and returning several moments later with a plate full of sandwiches._

_Harry thanked Bira before tucking into the food._

_Harry did a lot of thinking as he made his way through the food. He wondered what to do now that he was here._

_Harry had already gotten to know the house, even though it was somewhat briefly so decided to explore the town a little bit. He needed to get to know what was here, to see if he could find out why his family had a place of residence in this part of the world as it was completely different from that of Europe. But maybe, Harry thought to himself, that is exactly why they bought this place._

_Harry finished his food before calling Bira back to tell him that he was going to go out for a couple of hours._

_Harry just about made it to the door when a portrait spoke up._

"_Err excuse me kind sir," The portrait said formally._

_Harry quickly turned and looked at the portrait, which was of a Lord Henry Potter who died in 1799._

"_Yes Lord Potter," Harry said formally._

_Henry looked flattered at Harry. "Please, just call me Henry," The portrait replied, "I was just wondering if you had reset your timepiece to local time."_

"_My timepiece?" Harry asked, rather confused._

"_He means your watch," Another portrait said behind Harry, a portrait which turned out to be Harry's grandfather._

_A look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face. "Ah well my watch hasn't worked in some time and is need of replacing. What's the local time anyway?"_

"_Nearly ten in the morning," Harry's grandfather replied, looking at the clock on the __opposite wall that was hanging above the portrait of Henry._

"_Thanks," Harry said before heading out of the main entrance and down the path to the gates._

_Harry slowly walked through the streets away from the manor. He noticed that the homes he passed were all warm and inviting as well as each having their own characteristics, unlike Privet drive where they all came from the same plan and all never changed._

_Harry headed down the third street away from the manor before arriving at a bus stop. He knew it was a fair distance to the town centre so decided to use public transport._

_Harry stood there for a few moments before realising that he didn't have any local money to use on the bus so he knew he had to make do and walk so Harry tuned down the street and set off at a fast pace, following the signs for the town centre._

_Harry walked for a short while before turning a corner onto a bridle path which ran along a river bank. It was peaceful and quiet, no sounds of cars and Lorries, no large groups of rowdy teenagers destined on destroying the peace in the neighbourhood._

_Harry let his guard down and walked along the path which would lead him to the shopping area. It seemed like nothing ever happened here in this town. However, after a few minutes of walking, there was a large splash of water from just around the bend in the path followed by a scream for help._

_Harry set out in a run, desperate to get there in time and help. Harry quickly rounded the bend and saw a commotion in the water. Someone was in there splashing about, unable to get control. Harry quickly dashed over and dived in. The water of the river was very deep, coming up to Harry's shoulders, but this did not put Harry off. He quickly swam towards the woman struggling in the water, who was knotted in several shopping bags._

"_Hold on," Harry called, "I'm coming."_

_Harry reached the woman in a matter of seconds and grabbed hold of her, trying to stop her struggling and sinking. After a few moments of struggling, the woman stopped and let Harry take over._

_Harry quickly guided the distraught woman to the bank and helped her out before guiding her onto a bench nearby._

"_What happened?" Harry asked kindly._

"_Slipped," the woman said, still gasping for breath, "Was carrying all my shopping so didn't have a hand to save myself with and just toppled right on in."_

"_Good job I forgot my wallet then?" Harry asked, laughing slightly._

_The woman smiled and fixed her eyes on him. Harry almost gasped when he saw them. They were the brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen and which seemed to be twinkling her sincere thanks to him._

"_How can I ever thank you?" She asked, regaining her breath and most of her composure._

"_Just directions to the town centre would be great, I think I'm rather lost," Harry admitted._

"_Well you can't go shopping like that now can you?" She said half-jokingly._

_Harry looked down and saw how drenched his clothes were. "No I suppose not," Harry said laughing, "I'd better head back home and change before trying to find the shops again."_

"_No offence but you don't sound like you're from these parts," the woman said in her strong French-Canadian accent, but in perfect English._

_Harry smiled at her, which made her heart flutter. "I'm not, I'm from England, just literally arrived, but my family bought a place out here a few decades back," Harry admitted._

"_Well I'm glad you decided to visit today. My name's Laelynn, but I go by Lael for short," Lael said, never taking her eyes of Harry._

"_Nice to meet you Lael, I'm Harry," Harry said rather nervously as he had just noticed how beautiful she was. She had long platinum blonde hair all the way down her back to her bum, bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and the most perfect body that Harry had ever seen. __One slightly odd thing that Harry had noticed about her was that she seemed taller than Harry, and by quite a few inches but this added to her beauty. She had curves in all the right places, broad shoulders, large breasts, flat stomach, wide hips and long, rounded muscular thighs._

_Harry tore his eyes away from admiring her figure and wondered what the heck to do now. He knew he couldn't take his wand out to dry them yet he didn't really want to head back home to get changed and loose a chance of talking to this woman._

_Harry thought hard about asking her out. Maybe while he was here, he could at least make a few friends._

"_Can I walk you home?" Harry asked nervously, trying to give himself more time to find his courage._

"_Are you sure you don't want to go home and get changed yourself? You're just as wet as I am," Lael said to him._

"_I'll be fine. Besides, it's more than likely on the way since this is a small town," Harry said._

"_OK," She said brightly, standing up and sorting through her tangled shopping bags that were now half full of water. "Looks like I will have to go back the shops myself," She commented to herself._

_Harry quickly saw his chance. "Why don't we head there together? I still need directions there and you know where to go… we could grab some dinner afterwards," Harry said, cheeks blazing with a red hue._

_Lael quickly leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to. Why don't we stop by my place for me to get changed, then you can head over to yours, get changed there and we will both meet at mine," Lael said._

"_Sounds like a good plan to me," Harry said as he started walking back up the path with Lael._

_It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at Lael's house. Lael quickly dumped all her shopping in a wheelie bin that sat next to the house before heading inside, before turning back and inviting Harry inside too, who was rather nervous on how to act._

"_Mum!" Lael called out as she closed the front door, startling Harry slightly._

"_In the kitchen," Another female voice replied._

_Lael quickly headed towards the sound of the voice, Harry slowly following behind, rather nervous but was shaken out of his nervousness when he heard the same voice say shrilly "What the hell happened to you young lady?"_

_Harry quickly entered the kitchen to see two women arguing rapidly in French, one of who was Lael._

_After a couple of moments of watching the verbal fighting which Harry couldn't follow, Harry cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of both women in the room._

"_Ah Harry," Lael said blushing slightly, "May I introduce my mother, Mary. Mum, this is Harry, the person who saved my life a little while ago."_

_Mary turned to face the young man in the doorway and gasped. Standing in front of her was the famous Harry Potter. She had never told her daughter of her past since she was a squib. But one of the things that she had learned from her old magical friends was of a legend involving the boy standing in front of her._

"_Harry Potter," She gasped, "What a pleasure it is to meet you," She said as she quickly went over to him and shook his hand, her eyes briefly going to the now exposed scar on his forehead._

_She saw Harry grimace slightly. "Nice to meet you too but I never thought I would meet anyone out here that would know of me and my past," Harry said._

"_Well word gets around," Mary replied releasing Harry's hand._

"_Mum, how do you know Harry? I only just met him," Lael asked, confused._

_Mary looked over at Harry who shrugged._

"_Perhaps you should sit down first," Mary said, "And I will tell you the whole story."_

_Over the next hour, Mary explained many things to her daughter – the first being that there was a world of magic that existed but one where she couldn't go since Mary was a squib and her daughter a Muggle. She then explained the whole legend of the boy-who-lived and how Harry had survived that night when no one else could have._

_Lael looked at her mother sceptically, wondering if this was some sort of joke that she was playing, and Harry was just playing along, unsure how to really act._

_Mary saw this and turned to Harry. "Are you of age yet Harry?" She asked of him._

"_Yeah, became of age this morning," Harry replied, wondering what Mary was going to suggest._

"_How about casting a drying charm on yourself and Laelynn here to show her you can do magic," Mary suggested._

_Harry nodded before removing his wand, which was strapped to his lower arm in a magical wand holder that was invisible before quickly drying Lael and himself with a simple charm._

"_Amazing," Lael said, staring at Harry in shock, "Tell me more about Magic, I want to know everything."_

_Harry smiled and sat down next to her before starting to explain everything about the magical world, from Wizarding communities, school and even the civil war that was taking place back in England._

_Before anyone realised, it was very late in the afternoon and almost dinner time._

"_Time for me to go, I think," Harry said, slowly standing up, "The portraits might start getting worried."_

_Lael looked at him curiously. "That some magical joke or something?" Lael said causing Harry to laugh._

"_I know, why don't you come over the manor sometime and see for yourself," Harry enquired._

_Lael was about to reply when Mary beat her to it. "Dinner is going to be a while here, so why not head up now and pop back later on," Mary said, trying to get her alone with Harry for a while._

"_Well I did promise you dinner myself so why not come on over, the house elves always make too much food anyway," Harry said._

"_Are you sure Harry? I don't want to be a burden or anything," Lael said, trying not to impose on the sweet, kind and devilishly cute man._

"_I'm sure, besides it's not like anyone else is staying with me," Harry said, "I would be grateful of some company there."_

_Lael smiled graciously. "Then I accept," She said formally, but her wide smile gave her teasing away, causing Harry to grin in response._

"_Well lets head on over then," Harry said as he and Lael made their way towards the front door. Harry didn't notice Mary walk over to her daughter and whisper in her ear that she could stay over there if she wanted as well as Lael's blush._

_Harry and Lael quickly left and headed towards Harry's mansion. It was still warm out and the sun was still rather high in the sky. Lael was still thinking about what her mother had told her just before she had left. Did she assume that her daughter wanted to sleep with the boy who saved her life? There was no doubt that Lael was strongly attracted to him and wanted to get to know him better but did that mean that she wanted to jump into his bed? She was the older and more responsible one. She was seven years older than him and lived a completely different way of life and on a different continent. She even spoke a different language for quite a bit of the time too._

_But she knew that she wanted to put that all aside and just live in the moment with Harry before he went back home to his magical life._

_After nearly ten minutes of walking, they both arrived at the gates of Potter manor. In her opinion, it was huge. She had never seen a place quite so big. Even though she had lived in Windsor for quite a few years, she had never been to this part of the town as it was purely residential._

_She heard Harry mutter something at the gate and she watched as it magically opened in front of them allowing them access to the property._

_The pair walked up towards the stately home and entered through the grand front doors._

"_Get lost did you?" A smug portrait asked the moment that Harry entered._

"_Quite the contrary," Harry replied as Lael entered, causing the painting to stare in shock at the young woman._

"_I knew the Potter line were fast at finding attractive women but none have ever been that fast," The portrait said as the pair passed, causing Lael to stop suddenly, turn and stare at the painting in shock._

"_What?" The portrait asked confused, "Have you never seen a moving portrait before?"_

"_No, until today, I had never seen magic of any sort before," Lael replied honestly._

"_Hmm," The portrait replied, "A non-magical person in a magical home, something I have never seen before. Oh well times change."_

"_That they do, shall we head for dinner?" Harry asked._

_Lael nodded and followed Harry into a huge dining room just off the main corridor._

"_Wow, Harry, this is a real nice place," Lael said as she say down opposite Harry at the grand table._

"_Thanks," Harry said warmly, "It's been in my family since it was built a few hundred years ago."_

"_Well it's certainly been cared for," Lael said._

"_The joys of having house elves on staff," Harry said before calling for Bira, causing Lael to gasp when Bira appeared in thin air._

_Harry asked for dinner for the pair to be served, and Lael saw that Harry wasn't joking when he said that house elves always made too much food. She looked at her plate of perfectly prepared food and found it completely overloaded. She wondered how she would ever get through it all._

_Harry and Lael quickly start eating, both realising exactly how hungry they were and their need for food. After their initial rush with the food, their pace slowed down and they began having a conversation with each other, learning all about each other._

_Harry learned some interesting things about Lael, like she was the tallest woman in Canada, being six foot six inches – a whole eight inches taller than Harry; and that she was about to go into her third year at Oxford university studying Criminal Justice. Lael also leaned some interesting things about Harry too, like the fact that he was raised by his wicked aunt and uncle and had just moved out permanently after inheriting billions as well as being a player in one of the school sports. Lael saw how modest he was, unlike what most teenagers would be in the same situation, which caused another flutter in her heart._

_Dinner passed in waves of food and conversation, each taking their time with their food and savouring each others company while learning as much as they could about each other._

_Before either realised it was very late and very dark out. Harry didn't really want Lael travelling home in the pitch black in case anything happened._

"_Want to stay in one of the guest rooms here? There are plenty and I most certainly wouldn't mind," Harry asked, hoping that Lael would accept. He didn't know what he felt exactly towards this young, gorgeous woman but he knew that he wanted to explore it._

_Lael took only a moment to decide, much in Harry's favour._

_Since it was very late in the evening, Harry slowly walked her to her room, which was right next door to his so that if she needed anything then she could easily find him to ask._

_After a brief awkward kiss goodnight, they both went into their bedrooms and got changed for bed._

_Two hours later, and Harry still hadn't gotten to sleep. His thoughts were keeping him awake. Normally at night, he would be second guessing a decision he had made at one time or another but tonight his mind was on the blonde haired woman sleeping in the room next to his._

_Harry turned over in bed again so that his back was to the door. His mind wandered again to another teenage thought of a more erotic nature. Harry tried to get it out of his mind, not wanting to think such thoughts when he heard his bedroom door open behind him._

_Harry didn't know if it would be Lael, a house elf or an intruder. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep so he could attack when the person wasn't expecting it._

_Harry heard the person walk quietly over to his bed and get onto it. Harry still didn't know who it was. The person edged closer and closer. Harry was about to turn around fast and stun them when a female voice stopped him in his tracks. It was Lael._

"_Harry?" She whispered, "Are you awake?"_

_Harry rolled over and froze. There was Lael kneeling there next to him. But that wasn't what made him freeze. Harry immediately noticed that she was wearing only a bra and panties which revealed most of her body. Harry's mind went into overdrive. He didn't know what to do. He had never encountered a situation like this before._

_He watched as Lael lowered herself fully onto the bed so that she was lying flat next to him. He couldn't breath. He could see practically all of her naked body. His body was quickly reacting to the visual image in front of him. He couldn't move. He watched as Lael leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He felt himself respond and kiss her back before wrapping her on his arms and pulling her under the covers._

_Several hours later, they were both sleeping contently in each others arms…_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE: TWO WEEKS IN CANADA BEFORE RETURNING HOME_

_Harry slowly awoke but didn't bother opening his eyes. He was warm and more relaxed than ever. He felt like he was wrapped up in a warm blanket or something, he didn't normally feel like this so wasn't sure how to describe it. It was pleasant and made Harry want to just stay there in the same position forever._

_However, Harry knew that he needed to get up and meet up with Lael. The moment that Harry thought that, a stream of memories from the night before came flooding back – Harry finding it hard to get to sleep, Lael sneaking into his room, her getting into his bed and making love to him._

_Harry slowly opened his eyes. Sun was lazily streaming through the curtains which were wide open. Harry always left the curtains open, mainly to let Hedwig in and out but also to look at the stars. Even though Harry was never the best in Astronomy class, Harry was always fascinated by the universe and would sometimes find himself gazing at the night sky above wondering exactly what was out there._

_Harry looked around the room before finally looking at the woman who shared his bed. They were both entangled in each other and snuggled up relaxing into each other while sleeping. Lael was snuggled into his neck with an arm and leg draped across him while the rest of her naked, perfectly formed and toned body pressed against the side of his own while Harry had his arms around her in a protective manor to keep her close while his head rested on top of hers._

_Harry looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. Harry hoped that Lael's mum wasn't worrying about Lael and where she stayed the night before. Harry didn't really want to go and explain what happened the night before to the mother of who he was with as he knew that he would die of mortification if he even tried._

_Harry decided to start off the day and slowly got up out of bed, which was kind of difficult, Harry found, since Lael kept re wrapping herself around Harry and snuggling back into his warm embrace._

_Harry finally managed to get up and made his way over to the en-suite bathroom which Harry had looked at the previous night. Harry quickly headed over to the open shower and turned on the warm water which adjusted itself to the perfect temperature for the occupant._

_Harry got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and was about to wake Lael up when he found he already awake and blushing slightly._

"_Now this must be the first time I've seen you blush," Harry said teasingly as he jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman._

"_Well you would blush too if you saw a hottie get dressed," Lael said in a tired voice._

_Harry's reaction was instantaneous. He turned scarlet with embarrassment causing Lael to laugh at him for a moment before cuddling him._

_Harry quickly cuddled her back, burying his face in her neck to try hide his blush._

_After a few minutes, Harry's blush faded and Harry slowly broke the embrace. "I think we had better get some breakfast," Harry suggested, "Before we tell your mother where you spent the night."_

"_She already knows," Lael confessed as she got out of bed and picked up her clothes._

_Harry looked at her confused. "How on earth could she already know?" Harry asked._

_Lael quickly blushed again. "Well, mum kind of whispered some things to me hinting that it would be OK if I were to stay over so she already knows."_

"_Your mother didn't tell you to sleep with me did she?" Harry asked, hoping that her feelings for him were genuine and that she wasn't forced on him._

"_No," Lael quickly denied, "My mother would never suggest a thing, I came to your bed because of my strong feelings for you," Lael said, blushing yet again._

_Harry blushed too. "I have the same feelings Lael," Harry admitted, "I'll head down stairs while you get dressed and I'll see you down there," Harry said heading towards the door but giving Lael a passionate kiss and a hug before leaving the room._

_Over the next two weeks, Harry and Lael were inseparable. They literally spent all of their time together. Lael went almost wherever Harry went, and even stayed over at the manor during the two weeks, although only using one bedroom instead of two._

_Lael spent her days with Harry. They spent their days exploring Canada and their nights in the manor enjoying their time on their own._

_Harry had never had the most fun in his entire life. It was completely care free and without worry. Every other day, he checked in with the members at the Burrow, letting them know that he was safe and enjoying himself._

_They had noticed a dramatic change in Harry for the better since the first floo call. He seemed like a normal teenager for once, one only interested in enjoying life, and that is one feeling that went through Harry's veins with abundance, until today._

_Today was when the return port key would activate and would deposit him just outside the wards of his England manor. Even though Harry wanted very much to live there, he didn't want to leave Lael. They had grown so close over the two weeks and Harry couldn't imagine his life without her. He had known her for two weeks, yet he felt like he knew her as well as his best friends and trusted Lael as much as them, yet today they were forced to be parted._

_Harry was up in his room slowly packing up his things into his suitcase, hoping that if he took enough time, the port key would activate and leave him behind stranded to live out his life in Canada with Lael happily ever after._

_Sadly, Harry was having no such luck. He had packed all of his belongings with half an hour to spare. Harry grabbed his suitcase and headed down to the living room where Lael was waiting for him and he found her sitting there with silent tears running down her fair skin._

_Harry quickly put his case down and ran over to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace._

"_I'm going to miss you so much Harry," Lael said after a few moments, trying to restrain her muffled sobs._

_Harry held her tighter and more protectively. "I'm going to miss you too. I don't know how I can live without you, after such a great two weeks here with you, it makes me want to forget about back home and just stay here."_

"_I wish you would stay, we can just spend our time together here, we don't have to go anywhere," Lael said desperately._

"_I would love nothing more than that Lael," Harry said softly, "But I have a destiny to deal with first back home before I can have a future."_

_It had been over a week since Harry had told Lael the entire story about the evil dark lord that was after Harry which would end up in a great final battle between the dark lord and Harry with one being slain at the hands of the other._

_Lael had held Harry for hours after he had told her about what faced him back home. Not that he minded much as he was quite fond of her showing him affection. It had allowed him to open up more and become more like the teenager he was. He had found himself more outward and more playful with Lael, instead of his reserved self that he was on that fateful first day when they had actually met._

"_Come to England with me," Harry asked suddenly, "Come spend the summer at my manor."_

_Lael quickly pulled back from Harry for a moment. "Harry, it's ten weeks before I get back to university, how can I stay with you for that?" She asked, holding her breath, hoping that she could come with him._

"_Easy, we follow the same set up here, but I show you round England instead of you showing me round here. I've got more than enough space there, same as here, and I have become rather attached to you and don't want to leave you," Harry said softly._

"_Oh Harry," Lael cried before giving him another hug._

_Harry held her for a moment before realising that the port key was still on a timer._

"_Oh darn, how are we going to get you packed in time?" Harry asked, "There's only ten minutes left."_

"_Isn't there some other way of transport to get us there? Can't we use the fires or something like when you call your friends?" Lael asked, clearly out of her depth._

_Harry snapped his fingers together. "Of course, stupid me for not remembering that"_

_They both quickly jumped up. Harry grabbed his suitcase and dragged it over to the fireplace. Harry took a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames. "Potter Manor England" Harry said clearly before throwing his case into the green flames causing the suitcase to disappear instantly._

"_Right, let's go get you packed," Harry said happily, leading Lael to the front door._

_An hour later, Lael and Harry were back in front of the fireplace. Mary had understood her daughters need to go stay with Harry for the rest of the summer before heading to university, and had secretly been predicting it. She knew that it was love at first sight for her daughter and her new boyfriend, making it only a matter of time before Harry proposed, a thought that had crossed Harry's mind more than once._

_Harry had already said farewell to the house elves, letting them know that he probably wouldn't be back for quite a while, and now it was time for Harry to depart._

"_Do you want to go first or shall I?" Harry asked Lael._

_Lael glanced nervously at Harry, not knowing what to do. Luckily for them both, Harry had shrunk all of Lael's belongings and was storing them in a small pouch in his pocket which would allow them for a safer journey._

"_Can you go first and show me how it's done?" Lael asked nervously._

_Harry nodded at his girlfriend and stepped forward to grab a pinch of floo powder before stepping into the flames and throwing the powder down before stating his destination clearly._

_Lael watched in amazement as there was a flash and Harry vanished from view. She had already gotten used to the flames being a different colour as well as not being burned by them (She had tested the day before) but watching someone travel like that was still something amazing._

_Lael quickly followed Harry's example and within moments was on her way to the new manor._

_Lael found herself spinning round and round and round in a haze of green flame. She was spinning so fast that she had to clamp her eyes shut. The trip was taking a long time, and she felt like she was going to loose her breakfast. After what seemed like hours (but was only a couple minutes) she felt herself stop spinning and slide out of something._

_Lael kept her eyes closed, trying to stop her head from spinning. After a few moments, she opened her eyes to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch with a grin on his face, waiting for her to get up off the floor._

"_What you grinning at?" She asked curiously, walking over and sitting next to Harry._

"_Well two things actually. Firstly, you are covered in soot. Secondly, I have finally found someone else who lands on their bum when travelling by floo," Harry said, grinning more than ever._

"_Urg, means another shower for me," Lael said as she glanced at her dirty clothes._

"_Same for me, but I'll need to check in before that, and with the time difference, it'll be bedtime when we get it all sorted," Harry said, "Why don't you head up while I make the call and I'll meet you up there in a while?"_

"_Sounds good to me, but I would prefer you in the shower with me," Lael said seductively, running her hands up and down Harry's chest, causing Harry to blush._

"_Well, I'll make sure that I'm quick down here then won't I?" Harry said, quickly kissing Lael on the lips._

_Lael grinned at Harry before getting up and heading out of the living room, only to return a moment later. "Err Harry, where exactly is the shower anyway?"_

"_Oh oops," Harry said, blushing again before calling for Dobby who appeared instantly._

"_Master Harry wanted Dobby?" The elf asked, almost jumping for joy._

"_Yes Dobby, can you take Lael's and my belongings up to the master suite," Harry said removing Lael's belongings from his pocket, "And can you show Lael where it is too please."_

"_Yes Master Harry," Dobby said enthusiastically before Dobby clicked his fingers and made all the luggage vanish and leading Lael out of the room._

_Harry couldn't help but smile as he grabbed some floo powder and knelt in front of the fire and called the Burrow._

_Harry's head arrived in the Burrow's kitchen and saw Mr Weasley and Remus Lupin sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea._

"_Hi Mr Weasley, Hi Professor" Harry said brightly._

_They both quickly looked up, startled._

"_Harry!" They both said simultaneously, staring at Harry's head in the fireplace._

"_Just thought I would check in and let you all know I was back in England," Harry said happily, which both grown ups instantly noticed._

"_Thanks for telling us Harry," Mr Weasley said, "But just to warn you, Dumbledore is extremely annoyed and will no doubt vent it the next time he sees you."_

_They both saw an evil grin appear on Harry's face. "When's the next order meeting?" Harry asked._

_Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows. "Tomorrow night starting at 7pm, why?"_

"_Thought I might pop in," Harry said vaguely._

"_Any particular reason?" Remus asked, staring at the famous Marauder grin that was now __on Harry's face._

"_Thought I would have a nice chat with Dumbledore, let him in to my little reasons as to my actions," Harry said, still grinning like mad, "I don't think he will be too happy about it though since I have a few stories to tell him about."_

"_Are you sure Harry? It's not wise to anger the headmaster like that, he's one of the biggest assets on the light side," Remus argued._

"_He maybe an asset, but he's a manipulative old coot who has screwed over my entire life," Harry argued, "He's even manipulated you Remus, not that you know it yet."_

"_How?" Remus asked._

"_My parents will, that's how he's screwed you over Remus," Harry said with his face becoming serious. "Didn't you ever wonder why it was sealed? It was because it contained a list of people who were supposed to be asked if they could take care of me until I became of age and there was also another provision that said I was never supposed to be left at Privet Drive regardless, yet Dumbledore took control, sealed the will and put me in the place that my parents never wanted."_

_Harry looked at Remus in the eye and saw the suppressed anger that was there, even though Remus hid it well. Harry looked at Mr Weasley who was not hiding his anger at the headmaster._

"_Anyway, I have to go since I have a promise to keep. I will see you both at the meeting tomorrow," Harry said before taking his head out of the fire and heading up to the master suite to hear the shower in the en-suite still running._

_Harry grinned as he quickly got undressed and went into the en-suite where Lael was waiting for him…_

_The following morning, Harry and Lael walked into the dining room hand in hand, grinning and grabbed a pair of seats at one end of the table and sat down, never letting go of each other._

"_So what are we going to do today?" Lael asked as Dobby appeared with a mountainous breakfast for the couple._

"_Thanks Dobby," Harry said before turning to his girlfriend. "Well I was planning on showing you Diagon Alley, which is a Wizarding shopping area, besides I do have to make one little stop there anyway to settle a little score."_

"_Sounds like fun," Lael said smiling at Harry before tucking into her breakfast, "I'd love to see how different it is to my home."_

"_It's not too different shopping wise apart from the stuff they sell, some of it is quite unique," Harry said as he tucked into his own breakfast._

_Lael looked at Harry in confusion. "Such as?" She asked, wondering if she wanted to know._

"_Brooms, cauldrons, quills, to name a few," Harry said, "And the potions ingredients are definitely some that you won't find in most other shops."_

"_Well I can't wait to see," Lael said as she quickly finished her breakfast._

"_Well let's get our stuff together and we can head off," Harry said as he finished his own breakfast._

"_Well what would I need to take?" Lael asked, unsure as to what to take._

"_Just make sure that you are wearing comfortable clothes and shoes, I can take care of the rest. I had better go grab a set of robes," Harry said as he jumped up to get ready._

"_But shouldn't I be wearing robes too?" Lael asked._

"_Yeah but it would look a bit odd you wearing one of my robes since they will be well too small for you. Remember you are a few inches taller than me," Harry said as he grinned up at her._

"_But what's eight inches between lovers?" Lael asked cheekily._

_Harry blushed at the innuendo as they quickly went back to the bedroom for Harry to grab a cloak and a set of robes._

_After their quick detour, the pair quickly returned to the living room to floo to the Leaky Cauldron._

"_Surely there must be a more dignified way to travel," Lael muttered as she stood up from the wooden floor of the Leaky Cauldron._

"_There is," Harry said as he smirked at his girlfriend, "But I don't have a licence to Apparate yet," Harry said._

"_Apparate?" Lael asked as they arrived at the small brick courtyard "and did we just take a wrong turn?"_

"_Apparition is appearing in one place a moment after leaving another so the phrase popped in is quite literal round here and no we didn't take a wrong turn," Harry said as he took out his wand and tapped the brick sequence._

_Lael looked on in amazement._

"_The brick wall was put in place to protect the Wizarding shops during the middle ages when being a wizard was illegal. We didn't want any old person wandering round our shops so we put this in so only actually magical people could come in," Harry explained as the brick wall rearranged itself._

"_Amazing," Lael said as she stared at the wall which had now formed an archway._

"_Right then, first stop Madam Malkin's Robe shop," Harry said._

_Lael looked at her boyfriend. "You had five sets in your wardrobe," She said, wondering why he needed any more._

"_True but firstly they are all school ones and secondly those school ones are about three inches too small. So a few sets for wearing in public are needed as well as a few school sets too," Harry said._

_Lael nodded at her boyfriend, not knowing that he had an ulterior plan of getting her some robes there as well._

_They both entered the robe shop to find a squat woman with shoulder length brown hair sitting behind the counter reading "Robes for all occasions"_

_She looked up at the pair as they entered and smiled._

"_Good Morning Mr Potter, and what can I do for you today?" She asked politely._

"_Ah good morning Madam, I'm in desperate need for five new sets of school robes for the upcoming year as well as another five sets for general wear and Lael here," Harry said casting a quick look at his girlfriend, "Could use a few sets as well as a cloak too."_

_Madam Malkin nodded as she stood up._

"_Mr Potter if you could stand on the stool there for me please," Madam Malkin said as she nodded to a stool to the side, "and I will get you sorted for your school colours first before we move on to the others."_

_Harry quickly took position on the stool as Madam Malkin grabbed her tape measure and started work._

_Lael meanwhile took a seat near the counter and sent a glare at Harry for not letting her argue her point. But as she sat there watching Harry being measured up, she realised that it might not be good to mention she couldn't do magic so wasn't worth it in front of another magical person._

_After a short while, Madam Malkin had taken down all of Harry's measurements and informed Harry that it would be a few days before they would be ready since she was still waiting for one last delivery to arrive for her to do school robes. Harry nodded before looking at the general robes and picking out five different types and in different colours._

_Lael had also, after much insistence by Harry, had also started looking for a set to wear. Once Harry had picked out five, he headed over to Lael to see what she had picked out and found her looking at a light blue pair that would certainly make her look even more attractive than she was already._

"_Found any you like?" Harry asked after a moment._

"_I can't decide," Lael said, "There's three here but I don't know."_

"_Well grab those three and then alternate between them on different days," Harry suggested, "Don't forget how long you were staying over – ten weeks or so – that is quite a while."_

_Lael opened and closed her mouth several times trying to come up with an argument but couldn't find one._

_Harry smiled in victory. "Right then, you just need a cloak in case it gets cold and that's us all done."_

_Lael was about to interrupt when Harry spoke up again. "I don't want you catching a cold or anything, and I know you don't either so please let me do this," Harry said._

_Lael tried to send a glare at Harry but it was only half hearted. The clothes were most certainly very beautiful and she could easily get very used to wearing them._

_They both headed back over to Madam Malkin with their robe selections and she immediately began tailoring them to their sizes._

"_You know this must be the first time I've never had to take anything off the end of a robe before," Madam Malkin said as she sorted out the first robe for Lael, "Most of them I always have to take off at least six inches."_

_Lael blushed. She was used to all the comments at home but it was different for someone from a different country and a different community to mention the same thing._

"_Kind of runs in the family," Lael said vaguely._

_Harry gave her a quick searching look but desisted when Lael shook her head._

_Madam Malkin quickly finished the first set of robes which were going to be altered by Madam Malkin's assistant while the others were pinned up before getting to work on the others._

_It took nearly an hour for the other robes to be measured up for the pair, before Harry managed to pay, for Lael to change into her new pale blue robes and grab her new cloak and for the couple to head out the store and back into the alley._

_The pair slowly walked down the alley looking in all the various shop windows. As they passed the book store, Flourish and Blotts, Harry went in through the door with Lael following close behind to find the pretty large book store rather empty of customers which was a first for Harry since he always came in on Hogwarts letter day when it was packed._

"_I've never been here when it was quiet before," Harry said quietly to Lael as they walked up an isle on transfiguration, "I always came on letter day to get my school supplies."_

_Lael nodded as she looked curiously at a book shelf just behind Harry labelled Biographies. She was looking at it curiously since a few of them had Harry's picture on it. Harry noticed the curious look and turned to see what Lael had noticed, but smacked his forehead when he saw the books himself._

"_Famous are we?" Lael asked as she walked the short distance to the books and picking one of them up and reading the cover._

"_Grudgingly," Harry said sourly. "I doubt these are pretty accurate anyway since I've never done an interview for any of them. Even the newspaper articles about me are never truly accurate."_

"_Well I will have to resort to plan B and just make a few mill and write one myself then won't I?" Lael said cheekily._

_Harry smirked at her. "If you think you can then I put you to the test my lady," Harry challenged._

"_I might just do that," She said with a huge grin, causing Harry to gulp._

_Lael laughed at Harry's expression before putting the book back and giving Harry a quick hug. "I won't if you don't want me to," Lael said softly._

"_Maybe in a few years when everything has finally calmed down," Harry compromised._

_Lael nodded before giving Harry a warm smile. "Now, did I ever thank you properly for these gorgeous robes?" She asked, before leaning in and kissing Harry soundly on the lips for a few moments, causing Harry to moan slightly with pleasure._

_After a moment, they broke off before taking hold of a hand and browsing through the rest of the book store. Harry stopped to look at the defence books while he was there and ended up buying nine books, which he shrunk and put in his pocket._

_On their way out, Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was approaching lunch time. "Shall we grab something to eat before carrying on with the rest of the shopping?" Harry asked._

"_Fine with me," Lael said happily as they walked back up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron._

_Lael and Harry had a quick lunch in the pub before they headed back to the shops._

_They spend quite a while looking round the many shops there including the owl emporium where Harry had to go to get some more owl treats._

_As the afternoon wore on, Harry decided to finally head to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see how business was going and to find out exactly what type of stuff the twins used in their products so that he could try find it cheaper from within his own companies that he already owned._

_As they approached the shop, Harry gave Lael a few words of warning. "Whatever you do, don't touch anything on the shelves and don't accept anything they offer to you and don't turn your back on them," Harry said._

"_Why? What'll happen?" Lael asked._

"_Well this is a joke shop, wizard style, except that the twins who own it go kind of overkill with their products so you always have to be on your toes. I especially know since I've spent a few summers with them and their family so I've seen quite a few of their pranks. They're impressive but not ones I want to be on the receiving end of," Harry explained as they arrived at the door._

_Harry quickly entered, followed by Lael. She was amazed by all the different products on the shelves but followed Harry's advice and kept well away from them._

"_I'll leave you to explore, I just need to go get some shareholder information from the twins," Harry explained._

_Lael nodded and carried on looking through the many different products, resisting the urge to look at them in closer detail._

_Harry walked over towards the till area where he was helping out the last time he was visiting and saw the two red headed pranksters there talking to Lee Jordan._

"_Fred, George, Lee," Harry called out as he approached._

_They all quickly turned to see Harry walking up to them with a huge smile as well as a tan._

"_Harry, enjoy your holiday?" they asked._

"_Oh yeah, sure did," Harry said as his grin grew, "Anyway, I was just popping in for a list of all the stuff you guys use in product development every month as well as their quantities."_

"_I'll get them," George said, before darting off into the office._

"_So anything happen while on holiday?" Fred asked._

"_Oh, this and that," Harry said vaguely, still grinning like a Cheshire cat._

_Fred looked at Harry's grin. "OK Harry, who is she?" Fred asked causing the smile to vanish and a shocked look to appear on his face._

"_Who is who?" Harry asked, trying to regain his composure._

"_From the way you were smiling, I could tell that you met someone out there, now spill the beans," Fred ordered._

"_Who says that there is anything to spill?" Harry asked._

"_Harry, you had never smiled so much before today in the entire time we have known you apart from when you came in here," Fred said._

"_Well I just had a great time on holiday," Harry said, smile returning as he observed Lael sneaking up behind Fred and Lee and listening to the conversation._

"_Exploring Canada, taking in the sites, bit of rest and relaxation, even managed to get the odd swimming lesson in," Harry said as Lael smirked._

"_Something else must have happened for you to grin like that Harry," Fred said indignantly, "We will get the information out of you eventually."_

"_Maybe so, but you guys know I never make it easy," Harry said, "Not even when the evidence is so close by."_

_Lael's smirk grew._

"_And what evidence is this?" Fred asked, curious as to what Harry had been up to._

"_Something so tall that nobody can miss it," Harry said vaguely._

"_Come on Harry, details," Fred said, desperate for information._

"_What details are you after exactly, ask me a question which I can give the answers you seek," Harry tormented, causing a cry of frustration from Fred._

"_OK did you meet anyone on holiday?" Fred asked simply._

"_I met quite a few people," Harry said._

"_Were any of them female?" Fred asked, trying to get to the answers he wanted._

"_Yes, some of them were," Harry said, still smiling._

"_Were any of them your age?" Fred asked._

"_None of them were exactly my age no," Harry said, smirking at the loophole._

_Fred growled in frustration as Lee watched in humour. "How come you aren't giving me a straight answer?" Fred asked._

"_Because you would tease me mercilessly," Harry answered simply._

_Fred raised his hand. "I, Fred Weasley, swear not to tease Harry on anything regarding any event that took place during the time while he was on Holiday."_

"_So who was it?" Fred asked, dying of curiosity. "It wasn't some little twelve year old with three eyes was it?"_

_Harry snorted. "I don't think she would describe herself as that," Harry replied._

"_Well what would she describe herself as?" Fred asked impatiently._

"_Well turn round and ask her then," Harry said, laughing out loud as Fred and Lee spun on the spot and finally spotted the six foot six tall blonde haired girl who had the most perfect body in the world standing there laughing out loud in her wonderful French accent._

_There was stunned silence from Lee and Fred as George came back in with a large file that contained all the information that Harry was after._

_All George saw was Harry and an unknown, very tall and extremely attractive woman laughing at his brother and Lee, who were both just staring at the tall gorgeous woman with their mouths hanging open._

"_OK what did I miss?" George asked, causing Harry and the woman to laugh harder._

_After a few moments, Harry and the woman calmed down and returned to normal, however, Lee and Fred were still staring at the woman with their mouths open. Harry quickly walked around and looked at Fred and Lee. Their facial expressions nearly caused Harry to crack up again and laugh but he restrained himself as he tried to get these two young people back to consciousness._

"_Fred, Lee, rise and shine," Harry said as he clicked his fingers in front of their faces._

_After a few minutes of unsuccessful trying, Harry took out his wand and cast a water charm on each of the pair, much to the delight of George who was watching the pair with amusement._

_Instantly, Harry got a response. They spluttered and quickly dove out the way of his wand point, before going for their own wands and pointing them at Harry._

"_What the hell was that for?" Lee asked aggressively._

"_Yeah, not like we were doing anything," Fred said._

"_You were staring like a pair of teenage boys who looked like they had never seen a woman before," Lael said before Harry could argue._

_Fred almost grimaced. "Well to be honest," Fred said while getting up and drying himself off, "We don't see many women who are as tall as you around here, unless you count Madame Maxine."_

"_The head of Beaubatons? What's she doing in Diagon alley? Ah she still dating Hagrid then?"_

"_Yup," Fred said, grinning slightly, "First time we've seen Hagrid sappy over a human. Normally its mis-understood creatures."_

_Harry grimaced. "I know all about that, especially after his little episode with Norbert the dragon."_

"_Dragon?" Lael asked, but didn't ask any further when Harry quickly looked at her._

"_A lovely Norwegian ridge back which could breath fire. I swore that night that I would stay away from dragons. Didn't stick to that promise though," Harry said, causing the twins and Lee to snigger._

_Harry looked over to George and saw he was carrying a large file. "That all the info, George?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah, everything we go through, material wise. Summary sheets on the top then it goes into detail," George explained._

"_Right, I'll get Gringotts on a mission to sort through my companies, I can stop by there in a mo, then I will go through the companies to see which can provide the best deals and I'll let you guys know," Harry said, taking charge of the situation, "Which means I had better be off."_

"_Weren't you going to introduce us to your friend Harry?" Fred said with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah," Harry said innocently. "Fred, George, Lee, this is Laelynn who prefers just to go by Lael," Harry said._

_Lee gave a friendly Hello but Fred and George tried to go the French route and kiss Lael on both cheeks but a glare from Harry as they approached caused them to rethink their plan and just say Hello too._

"_One last thing though Harry, mum wants you to stop by for Sunday dinner tomorrow. She said something that if you weren't staying there this summer, then to make sure you visited to she could see you in person," George said, rolling his eyes._

"_Yeah well you know she thinks I waste away if I'm not in Hogwarts grounds or at the Burrow," Harry said, smirking, "What time tomorrow anyway?"_

"_Usual festivities start around one so arrive any time before that, but don't forget to bring a broom just in case and don't forget to bring Lael here too, don't want her to feel left out __now do you?" Fred said, grinning, "and you know mum will want to vet her, see if she is good enough for her eighth child after all, even though we all know she only thinks one girl is good enough."_

_Fred and George's smirk grew wider and wider. "Well her match making is going to fall on deaf ears if she tries it," Harry threatened, "Oh yeah the pair of you can warn your mum that an extra guest is coming too," Harry said grinning, "But lets keep Lael anonymous for now."_

_The brief looks of terror that were on the faces of Fred and George vanished instantly at the plan that was placed in front of them by Harry. "An anonymous guest coming with Harry for lunch tomorrow who is actually an extremely tall woman who Harry is secretly dating," Fred said in a voice that was full of laughter, "I'd love to see mum's reaction."_

"_Well make sure that at least one of you is there then," Harry said, "And you will witness it first hand."_

"_Well Diagon Alley isn't open on Sundays Harry so both of us will be there," George said, "Didn't a great wizard like yourself know that?"_

_Fred snorted._

"_Well I hardly come to the alley," Harry said defensively "Your mother usually tries to find a reason to stop me going."_

"_True," The twins said in unison._

"_Well I had better get going," Harry said quickly, "I want to get the bank before it gets too late so I will see the pair of you on Sunday."_

"_Right see ya Harry," The twins said together before Harry and Lael headed towards the front of the shop and out into the alley._

_Harry looked at his new watch that he had bought in Canada. 3.15pm it read._

"_Right then, the bank," Harry announced, heading towards the huge white building in the __distance._

_Several minutes of uneventful walking through Diagon alley, the pair appeared at the steps to Gringotts bank. They quickly walked up and in the grand entrance and straight through the foyer to the head tellers desk._

_The teller looked up as Harry and Lael approached. "Lord-Barron Potter. How may I assist you today?" The goblin asked._

"_I need some business advice regarding all of my inheritance from the Black family. I was wondering if there were a goblin around who could help in regards to severe and strict auditing," Harry asked._

"_Of course Lord-Baron, If you could wait a moment, I will see if the Director is available as he is in the best position for this," The goblin said._

"_Thank you Regnalt," Harry said (after reading the goblins name tag on his desk)._

"_Lord-Baron?" Lael asked, curious as to the title._

_Harry turned to look at her._

"_Turned out I inherited the title of Lord from my dad and Baron from my godfather recently which means I get to wear both titles, but they are a bit too formal for me, plus I have enough titles to be getting along with already," Harry said as Quark appeared through the door behind the head tellers desk._

"_Ah Director Quark, nice to see you again," Harry said pleasantly as the goblin came over to Harry and shook his hand._

"_Likewise Lord-Baron Potter," Quark said, "How may I assist you today?"_

"_It's Harry, director, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about doing a full audit on all the businesses I inherited the other week, just to make sure there aren't any undesirables linked to them," Harry explained._

"_Worth doing, if you can come to my office and I will talk you through it, and please call me Quark if you insist on calling you Harry," Quark explained._

"_Well I do insist Quark, I most certainly do," Harry said chuckling as they started walking down the corridor._

"_Shall I wait for you here Harry?" Lael asked uncomfortably._

"_It'll be OK Lael, I don't intend to keep any secrets," Harry said offering his hand to her._

_She hesitantly took it and made their way after the goblin._

_They quickly arrived in the office and all took seats before Harry started explaining what needed to be done._

"_Quark, I was wondering if I could get an expert to go through literally everything in all the businesses that I have a share in, regardless of where I inherited, apart from the Weasley twin business. If possible could you do the same to the business that Ron Weasley is about to inherit too?" Harry asked._

"_I can do all the audits for the businesses that you inherited Harry but I can not do the one for Mr Weasley unless he asks. Even though he has yet to accept his inheritance, it is not a part of the Black family any longer as it is held in trust until he accept or rejects it. If he accepts then Mr Weasley himself must request the audit, if rejected, it will become part of your estate then you can do as you please. Now I can easily have one of my goblins here do the audit if you like, but since you own so many large businesses, then it will cost around two thousand galleons to do and should take around ten days to do," Quark said._

"_That is a price I'm prepared to pay, if you could let me know immediately if anything interesting comes up. If there isn't anything, then save an owl a journey and we can save the information until my meeting at the beginning of August," Harry said._

_Quark nodded. "Any luck in finding a business manager yet Harry?" Quark enquired._

"_Not yet, I only got back from Canada last night so haven't even started looking but I know a few people who no doubt know the right people," Harry said._

"_Very well, I look forward to hearing about your choice in August," Quark said, "Any other business that needs discussing?"_

"_Nope, nothing that can be sorted until after the audit," Harry said, but continued at the goblin's curious expression. "Since you said to me that I owned quite a few businesses including a potions business, I decided to get my businesses working together more starting with the new business set up by the Weasley twins since they use quite a lot of resources."_

_The goblin smiled. "A very business worthy idea Harry. Making money both with production and with sales, It would be worth getting your new business manager to do that with the rest of your businesses that you have a share in as well as getting them to actually buy up the remaining shares in that business so you have complete control."_

"_Would that be beneficial though?" Harry asked._

"_Yes it would, both for your portfolio and bank balance but it would also force many of the death eaters out of the stock market too. I will be able to go through that during the August meeting though as your business manager will be able to pull off something like that," Quark said, still grinning._

_Slightly confused Harry continued. "OK then, I shall leave it in your capable hands Quark. See you in August."_

_Quark, Harry and Lael stood up. Harry and Quark shook hands. Quark bowed to Lael and then Harry and Lael headed out of the office and towards the foyer again._

"_Not to be rude or anything but he wasn't human," Lael said quietly._

"_No, he's a goblin," Harry said, "Best business minds in the wizard world, they manage the financial institutions for the entire Wizarding world and they're the backbone of the economy. Shame the way the ministry treats them, but after my 16__th__ birthday, I can try force some new laws through."_

"_You can do that?" Lael said, slightly awe struck._

"_Well my family had two seats on the legislative side of the Wizengamot which is much like the House of Lords in Muggle England. I inherited one seat from my dad and one from my godfather, so I get two votes," Harry explained._

"_Sounds like a unique legal system that is most definitely worth studying. Too bad I can't use it as an example in my Criminal Justice degree though, might actually be an interesting contrast example," Lael said._

"_Well you could cite it, but it might get you put down for Psychiatric evaluation and think how the twins would tease me then?" Harry said._

"_True," Lael said, thinking about how odd the twins were, "Where to now?"_

"_Anywhere you like," Harry said, "But it's not long until teatime though."_

"_When did Madam Malkin say the robes would be ready?" Lael asked, unable to remember._

"_Few days I think for the school ones, I'm not sure about the others though. Shall we pop in and ask before heading home?" Harry asks._

_Lael nodded before walking with Harry back to Madam Malkin's._

_A few moment later, they had arrived at the robe shop, collected all of their robes (apart from Harry's school robes which wouldn't be ready until the following Monday) and were back in the alley heading up to the Leaky Cauldron where they could floo back home for tea._

_Evening for the pair was rather quiet. They spent their time eating their amazing meal prepared by the house elves before sorting out their new purchases. Lael was very interested in the books that Harry had bought from the book shop in Diagon alley and would quiz Harry on them and get him to explain many different things about it._

_From their chat on defence, they slowly drifted onto their different educational paths. Harry learned all about Lael and how she went to school in Canada and gained many qualifications before deciding on an overseas education in a top university since she had been clever enough to get into one. She explained how she had always had an interest in the law and different areas of it but didn't really want to become a lawyer so decided on Criminal Justice instead, finding the subject fascinating. So fascinating that she studied it practically non stop which earned her extremely high marks in all of her assignments and exams and would allow her to gain the top degree when she qualified in under a year._

_Harry found himself at a loss when he described his education. He described the different types of subjects he liked and the ones he didn't and how he had just sat the major exams a few weeks before and was waiting on the results so that he could choose the subjects that he was going to do in the next year at Hogwarts._

_Lael and Harry ended up heading to bed early, trying to get some extra sleep in preparation for a Sunday lunch with Molly Weasley._

_Early next morning Harry and Lael woke up to find perfect weather out their bedroom window. It was calm and peaceful and looked a perfect day would take place. Harry felt content and happy. But ten seconds later, Harry remembered what was happening later that day and that put him in a worried mood for the rest of the morning._

_Harry had an early shower and dressed in his new robes. He tried on his other robes to see what looked nicer. An hour later and Harry decided to wear his dark green robes that contrasted nicely with his eyes and made him looked very distinguished and smart, yet with a hint of sexiness and playfulness. Something which Lael was quick to point out as she playfully hugged him._

_Harry whiled away the final hour before they would head to the Burrow reading through a book on Advanced Defensive Spells: A collection of useful, yet widely unknown spells for someone in a duel. Harry got really immersed in the book on these defensive spells and thought that many of them would most certainly come in very useful, especially against a death eater who thought he only had O.W.L. level training in defence._

"_Harry it's nearly half past twelve, what time did you want to head over there?" Lael asked, causing Harry to look up suddenly from his book._

"_Any time you like, I'll just run up and grab my broom then we can head over," Harry said, quickly standing up._

"_Fine with me," Lael said slightly nervously, playing with the edge of one of her new robes._

_Harry quickly dashed up to his room where he grabbed his newly returned Firebolt, shrunk it, put it in his pocket and returned downstairs where Lael was pacing nervously._

"_Hey love," Harry said softly as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. "It'll be fine; they're a loving, caring family and will accept you in a heartbeat."_

"_But what if they find out that I'm not magical? They might hate me for it," Lael said._

"_Nonsense," Harry said, "It's people like the death eaters and Voldemort that hate non-magical people. I don't think like that. Everyone is special regardless of their abilities. You're special. I think you're very special. Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't because you are and you always will be. Now the Weasley's will accept you. I know they will. Mrs Weasley will try have a fit about it but that's her mother nature coming out, but I think she might be a little biased since she might want me to be with her daughter Ginny but we'll face that little rant together. Everyone else will instantly love you."_

"_Oh Harry," Lael cried before grabbing Harry and hugging him tightly for a few moments before grudgingly releasing him._

"_I suppose we had better head to the Burrow then," Harry said sadly._

_Lael nodded before heading to the fire place to grab some floo powder out the pot._

"_I'd better go first," Harry said, "They'll stun anyone on sight that they don't know and I don't know if the twins will be there to vouch for you."_

"_OK, I'll see you over there in a minute," Harry said, "But don't follow too closely behind, I still land on my bum."_

_Lael laughed as Harry stepped into the flames and travelled over to the Burrow to find every member of the Weasley family there minus Percy in the living room._

_Harry quickly got up out of the way. "Hey all," Harry said happily._

"_Hi Harry," Many of them said back when the flames flared again and Lael stepped out, not __landing on her bum._

"_How the heck did you manage that?" Harry asked indignantly. "Four years I have been trying to floo for and I still land like a sack of spuds and you manage it on your fourth go!"_

_Everyone apart from Mrs Weasley sniggered at Harry while wondering who the very tall young lady was stepping out of the fireplace, but Mrs Weasley was eyeing the new visitor rather suspiciously. Slowly everyone else looked over at Lael and became rather quiet._

_Harry went over and stood next to her. "Well everyone," Harry announced, "I'd like to introduce you all to Lael."_

_The twins quickly jumped up and came over._

"_Nice to meet you again Lael," Fred said, shaking her hand._

"_It's been too long since our last meeting," George said, shaking her other hand._

"_We ought to meet up more often," Fred said._

"_That's enough Fred, George," Molly said, cutting off the twins who now looked rather disappointed._

"_Am I to take it that the pair of you know this young lady?" Molly asked her twin sons._

"_Well only since yesterday afternoon," Fred argued._

"_Not like we went to school with her or anything," George said._

_Harry grinned at Lael and whispered "Not like you would of if you lived over here either."_

"_True," Lael whispered back._

"_You still should have told me," Mrs Weasley said to her sons._

"_Told you what mum?" Fred argued, "Not like there was much information we could have __told you apart from what she looked like."_

"_And I doubt you would have believed us anyway," George added._

_Mrs Weasley opened and closed her mouth a few times. Arthur Weasley took the chance and jumped into the opening._

"_Molly, no harm has been done - it's not like Harry has shown up with a giant or anything," Arthur said, much to everyone's, including Lael's amusement._

"_I suppose you're right Arthur," Mrs Weasley said, before turning to face Lael again._

"_It's nice to meet you Lael," Molly Weasley said, "Just call me Molly."_

"_Nice to meet you too Molly, Harry has told me much about you," Lael said politely in her French accent._

"_Has he now?" Molly asked, briefly looking at Harry, who was blushing slightly. "Is that a French accent by the way?"_

"_Not quite," Lael explained, "It's French-Canadian."_

"_So what brings you all the way over here?" Molly asked, as everyone else looked on. Harry stopped breathing. Here was the ultimate answer._

"_Well Harry asked me to stay for the summer before I returned to university in September," Lael explained before coming rather fidgety._

_Hermione, who was standing next to Ron, gasped, while all the Weasley's merely looked at her confused._

"_University?" Molly asked, unsure as to what the young lady meant._

"_It's a place of study for non-magical people," Lael explained, hoping that they weren't about to hate her. She had heard one of the girls gasp but didn't know if that was good or bad._

"_Why on earth would you go there?" Molly asked as though Lael was suddenly mad._

_Lael looked down at the floor as Harry took hold of one of her hands. She looked up at him quickly and smiled softly as she looked into his deep green eyes which told her that he accepted her for the way she was and that gave her the confidence to answer the question._

"_Because I'm non-magical. I believe you would define me as a Muggle," Lael said quietly, but it was heard clearly by all._

_A few of the Weasley's gasped, quickly looking to Harry to see his reaction, and only saw him smiling at the young woman as he held her hand, before looking at the woman who was smiling back at Harry before looking at Molly to see what would happen._

_Deadly silence suddenly took over as everyone looked at Molly for her reaction._

_Everyone saw the varying emotions range across her face before she turned to Harry._

"_Do you realise how illegal it is for you to tell her about our world?" Molly yelled at him._

"_No," Harry said, trying to keep the smile off his face, knowing that he could collapse Molly Weasley's argument in a flash._

"_It's completely illegal unless you get married first. You didn't get married out there did you?" Molly yelled/asked._

"_No," Harry said, fighting with his laughter._

"_I should call the Aurors and Obliviators right this second," Molly yelled, "You could be sent to Azkaban for this. You do realise that don't you?"_

"_Well it would a severe mis-carriage of justice if they did Mrs Weasley," Harry snapped back, "As what I have done is completely legal."_

"_No it is not. I know the law as Author drafted the law on this himself!" Molly yelled._

"_Well I have two lovely reasons why I can not be charged with any offence. Would you like to hear them?" Harry asked politely._

"_Well…?" Molly said, waiting to be let loose on Harry again._

"_Firstly, Lael was told in the jurisdiction of a different country. Therefore, I can not be charged while in Britain, merely extradited – namely Canada. Secondly, I can not be extradited nor charged in Canada because Lael's mum is a squib. Therefore, she has immediate family that has magical connections. Therefore she can legally know about the magical world in any country. THEREFORE, there is no case to answer as my actions are justified in law, case closed," Harry said triumphantly, causing more gob smacked faces from many of the Weasley's, a beaming Hermione and a round of applause from the Twins, who were immediately hushed by their father._

_After a few moments, Ginny decided to speak for the first time since Harry's arrival. "Well is anything interesting going to happen or are we going to stand here and Gawp at each other all afternoon?"_

_Molly glared at her daughter before taking charge of the situation. "Well my dear, let me introduce you to everyone," Molly quickly said to Lael._

"_This is my husband Arthur," Molly said as she indicated the older man who had spoken earlier. "These are my son's Bill, Charlie, you've already met Fred and George, this is Ron, my daughter Ginny, Ron and Harry's friend Hermione and that's Bill's girlfriend Fleur," Molly said as she pointed out the many different people in the room._

_After a few moments, Molly quickly announced that she needed to get the rest of Dinner ready and quickly headed for the kitchen._

_Ron and Hermione quickly made a bee line for Harry the moment that Mrs Weasley left the room._

"_So," Ron said grinning at Harry, "Something you forgot to tell us?"_

"_Such as?" Harry asked innocently, before smiling at Lael._

"_You and Lael going out perhaps," Ron insinuated._

"_Who said we were going out Ron? Why can't I be friends with women?" Harry asked Ron._

_Hermione immediately took the bait. "Well?" Hermione demanded, putting her hands on her hips, causing Ron to become very flustered and start stammering._

_Harry and Lael quickly escaped from the arguing pair and headed to another part of the room._

"_Exactly as you predicted," Lael said, sniggering at her boyfriend's prediction._

"_Well I just know them too well," Harry said as Fleur quickly came over._

"_Bonjour Laelynn, __je ma pelle__ Fleur," Fleur said in perfect French._

"_Nice to meet you Fleur," Lael replied in perfect French, "But please call me Lael."_

"_Of course," Fleur said returning to her English, which was still partly covered by her thick French accent._

"_So how did you meet our young 'Arry 'ere?" Fleur asked curiously, causing several nearby conversations to quieten._

"_Well we met while Harry was visiting Canada a few weeks ago and since I was coming to England, Harry and I met up again," Lael explained, hardly revealing any crucial information._

_Fleur raised her eyebrows but didn't comment as she quickly departed and went back over to Bill, who was just smirking at Harry._

_Hermione, having finished her argument with Ron quickly cane over again to meet Harry and Lael._

"_Sorry about Ron, he just kind of puts his foot in it constantly," Hermione said. "Didn't you say you were going to university over here anyway?"_

"_I am, third year Criminal Justice," Lael said, smiling at the young witch, "So how come you knew about universities when no-one else in the room except Harry?"_

"_Well both my parents are Muggle like you, so I didn't know about my magical abilities until my eleventh birthday," Hermione said smiling, "Which university you at?"_

"_Oxford," Lael said, blushing._

_Hermione let out another gasp. "You must have gotten top marks in everything to get in there," Hermione said, becoming rather breathless, making Harry smirk._

"_Actually Hermione, Lael actually got the highest marks in the country," Harry said, causing Lael to turn a deep crimson colour._

_Hermione's eyes quickly lit up. "Wow you must have really put in a lot of hard work," Hermione said excitedly._

"_A few hours a night for quite a long time," Lael said, "But I wanted to get the best I could."_

"_I feel the same way," Hermione said nearly jumping up and down, "I want to learn everything I can."_

_Mrs Weasley interrupted everyone. "Lunch is ready," She called, causing all the Weasley's to quickly dash for the kitchen._

_Lael looked quizzically at Harry. "The Weasley family all have quite an appetite, I wonder why none of them put on any weight to be honest."_

"_We all play too much Quidditch," Ginny said as she quickly sped past Harry._

_Harry smirked. "Let's go grab a seat before they scoff all the food. Trust me, put food in front of a Weasley and it will be gone quicker than Concorde._

"_Now that I have to see," Lael said as she quickly followed Harry and Hermione into the __kitchen._

_Kitchen was a very noisy affair in the kitchen of the Burrow mixed with a variety of conversations, laughter and tonnes of eating._

_An hour later and all the food was eaten, with everyone feeling stuffed. Conversation had slowed down to a more leisurely pace with much chatter still being exchanged between everyone._

"_So Lael," Hermione asked quietly, "if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"_

"_Twenty two," Lael replied quietly. "I know that's seven years older than Harry but he's really special."_

_Harry, who was sitting next to both Hermione and Lael, turned a remarkable shade of red at hearing this which caught the attention of the twins sitting opposite._

"_So what's got Harry a lovely shade of red?" Fred asked innocently._

"_Playing footsies under the table perhaps?" George offered._

"_Whispering suggestions in his innocent ears?" Fred asked._

"_Are those ears still innocent?" George asked in a mock serious tone, causing Harry to grow a deeper shade of red and the rest of the Weasley males, who started listening to the conversation, started sniggering while Mrs Weasley glared._

"_You had better not have…" Mrs Weasley started but was interrupted by a fast thinking Harry._

"_I am of age Mrs Weasley," Harry argued._

"_Maybe so, that doesn't mean that you need to rush into anything," She argued in return._

"_Who said I was rushing?" Harry asked, not getting a reply in return._

"_So, who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked, trying to break the tension._

"_Count me in," Harry said, trying to move past Ron's argument._

"_And me," Charlie said, "I wanna see this man's talents up close."_

"_Oh, we have a challenge on our hands," Bill said, grinning at his brother._

"_One that I can easily accept," Harry replied, smirking._

"_Well who else is playing?" Ron asked._

"_I can go chaser," Ginny offered._

"_Me too," Bill replied._

"_Count us," Fred said._

"_In for," George said._

"_Beaters," Fred replied._

"_That leaves me for keeper then," Ron said, "But who will ref?"_

"_Well I can volunteer," Mr Weasley said._

"_Right, that's that sorted," Ron said before looking over at Harry. "Did you bring your broom with you?"_

"_Yeah it's in my pocket," Harry said, causing the twins to snigger at the innuendo and Lael to blush slightly, which everyone noticed._

_Harry quickly stood and removed the shrunken broom from his pocket as well as his wand and removed the shrinking charm from it without saying the incantation, causing a gasp from most of the people in the room._

"_What?" Harry asked bewildered._

"_You did wordless magic Harry," Bill said, "Not many people can actually master it, even with all the lessons during sixth and seventh years."_

_Harry looked down and blushed. "Yet another thing to make me stand out," Harry said quietly as he sat down, refusing to look at anyone in the eye._

_Everyone had heard what Harry had said and didn't know how to reply. They all had accepted Harry for being Harry and knew how normal he wanted to be, just like a normal teenager._

"_Harry," Bill quickly explained, "Many powerful witches and wizards always pick up wordless magic fairly early. Me and Charlie picked up wordless magic during our fifth years for a few spells and learned many more during our sixth. That's why Charlie and I are the best in our areas because we have the extra power to put into our spells. It's pretty normal to start picking up wordless spells at your age if you have the power to do them."_

_Harry looked up at Bill and stared in his eyes. Harry saw nothing but truth in there and accepted what Bill had said. Everyone saw the depressed look on Harry's face fade away and his old cheery self from the week before slowly appear._

"_Well moving on, are we actually going to start this Quidditch match or what?" Harry asked, standing up and picking up his broom._

_All the Weasley's apart from Mrs Weasley followed, and Harry was surprised to see Lael standing up too and coming out with Harry._

"_Mind if I watch? It's a bit of an old myth to see people flying on broomsticks," Lael asked uncertainly._

"_Course you can watch, might be a bit confusing though," Harry said, "but watch out for Hermione, if she collars you, don't let her get going, it will destroy brain cells quite literally."_

_Lael raised an eyebrow making Harry continue. "I'm living proof that she can overload a person's mind rather easily."_

"_I'll keep an eye out," Lael said before kissing Harry on the cheek for luck, causing many of the Weasley's to wolf-whistle at him._

_Harry quickly mounted his broom and took off, catching the rest of the Weasley's up._

_Two hours later and after many feints and close calls, the match ended in a very close finish with both Harry and Charlie flying flat out for the snitch. After five minutes of intricate, intense and nail biting flying, Harry managed to catch the snitch before slowing down and regaining his breath. Everyone looked at Harry rather gob smacked for a moment before cheering._

_They all flew back down to the ground, the twins teasing Charlie all the way that he was beaten by someone who hadn't flown a full season in two years._

"_Good game Charlie," Harry said as he walked over to the tall and muscular Weasley, "Not many seekers put me up to the challenge like that."_

"_Any time," Charlie said as he offered his hand which Harry took instantly._

_After a moment the pair headed back towards the Burrow where Lael who quickly dashed to Harry as he approached, congratulated Harry before abruptly kissing him passionately on the lips._

_Several wolf whistles and calls to get a room were heard with a moment of their lips touching._

_The pair slowly broke apart before grinning shyly at each other, before leading the group back inside._

_Harry shrunk his broom and replaced it in his pocket before turning to face everyone else. Most of them were just lounging around the living room and talking but Harry noticed Hermione staring at him with a raised eyebrow._

_Harry gave her a quizzical look before heading over to her and led her into the empty kitchen._

"_OK Hermione, I can tell you want to ask me something," Harry announced as they got there._

"_Isn't this a bit rash for you Harry? I've never seen you become so involved with a woman so quickly," Hermione said._

"_You sound like its happened before Hermione, Lael is my first," Harry replied, causing Hermione's eyebrows to rise even further._

"_First?" Hermione asked aloud, wondering if she actually wanted the answer._

"_First as in first girlfriend. It's not like me and Cho were going out, especially since she was still getting over Cedric by crying all the time," Harry said._

"_How close are you two?" Hermione asked, not letting up in her questions._

"_Very," Harry said mystically, "I trust her as much as I do you."_

"_Isn't she a little old for you?" Hermione asked._

"_What are a few years?" Harry asked in return._

"_A few? A few? She could have had an entire round of Hogwarts education in the gap between the two of you," Hermione practically snapped._

"_Not that she ever would have a Hogwarts education, not that that sort of thing matters," Harry said, trying to get Hermione off topic._

"_Couldn't you have picked someone closer to your own age maybe? Someone who can defend themselves with a wand? I know Ginny still has some feelings for you," Hermione whispered, not noticing Lael listening quietly in the doorway._

"_Hermione, I'm surprised at you," Harry said, truly shocked by what his friend had said, "You're the last person I thought of would have brought up whether we were magical or not. __I would have thought Ron or Mrs Weasley might have said it, not you. I have feelings for her, very strong feelings at that. So what if she isn't magical like me. So what if she is a few years older. She is extremely bright, funny, fun to be around, and did I mention she is absolutely gorgeous?"_

"_Harry, she's nearly seven feet tall," Hermione cried._

"_Were you trying to make a point?" Harry asked scathingly._

"_There are so many differences, it won't work out!" Hermione said as if it were obvious._

"_Who says? Has my future self came back to warn us? Did you use divination to see into the future? Is it written in neon lights that flash across the white cliffs of Dover for the world to see? Where does it say that two people with feelings for each other who come from different ways of life can't live happily ever after?"_

_Harry's little rant had caused the rest of the Weasley's to take notice and come over to listen in. Even the Weasley parents were listening._

"_Who are you Hermione to say whether a relationship that I am in to say that it will not work?" Harry continued, "You don't know how I feel about Lael nor how she feels about me and I think it's rather hypocritical of you to question me and my relationship when you have been dancing round the maypole for quite a while and not admitting your own feelings for someone. I don't think I will bother mentioning his name since you would only end up denying it anyway. You may be an intelligent witch Hermione but you have to use common sense as well as brains and logic otherwise you turn into a computer without a life nor friends. Should I remind you of a few choice words from first year Hermione?"_

_And without another word, Harry got up and walked out of the room to the fireplace and left the Burrow._

_Everyone stood there in silence wondering what was going on, looking at Hermione, the space where Harry stood and Lael, who was as white as a sheet since she had heard the entire conversation._

_Most were still looking at Hermione who seemed frozen in her seat with tears running down her face. They all knew that Harry had said some hurtful things to Hermione but all knew that they were true. They could all hear that Hermione was trying to interfere – which was her way, but they all knew that Hermione hadn't seen how happy that Harry had been when he had floo called the Burrow when he had went on holiday._

"_So what question set him off this time?" Ron asked abruptly, not having hearing Hermione's questions – only Harry's rather loud and rather angry voice._

"_I was just trying to make sure that he as happy," Hermione replied quietly, but everyone heard perfectly._

"_Harry wouldn't just loose it like that Hermione," Ron persisted, "Something must of truly set him off."_

_Hermione looked up and saw Lael there glaring back causing Hermione to let out a small sob. The Weasley's looked on in concern, wondering what had happened between the best of friends._

"_I believe she is recalling some of the stuff she was saying about me that I wasn't supposed to hear," Lael said calmly, but everyone could see the hate in her eyes._

_Hermione stared at the table, silent tears running down her eyes. "I was just trying to get Harry to think about this. He rushes into everything."_

"_Do I look like someone who can be easily manipulated?" Lael asked sharply causing Hermione to look up at her._

_Lael stood there in a provocative stance at over six foot six tall with her long blonde hair blowing in an unfelt breeze and a glare from her eyes that could make anyone crawl under the table and whimper._

_Hermione shook her head and quickly looked at the table again._

"_I owe my life to Harry. I'm sure you know he is never judgemental and will trust someone who deserves and earns that trust. Harry never judged me for who I am and I don't judge him for who he is. He may have a different lifestyle to me but so what? Look around the __world and you will see that each community has its own way of life. Harry even told me that the Canadian wizards way of life is very different to over here and after seeing both their way of life and wizards over here, I'd say it's perfectly true. So if Harry does not judge me for whom I am that what gives you the right?" Lael said before walking over to the fireplace and left._

_Everyone was silent for quite a while after Lael and Harry had left, nobody daring to say a word. Everyone was reflecting on what had been said. Author was smiling sadly. It was a message that he had been trying to get everyone to learn for many years, only for one witch to loose focus and nearly causing a race riot._

_Back at the manor, Harry was pacing angrily when Lael stepped out of the fireplace._

_She glanced at Harry and saw the anger in his eyes. She had saw a similar anger after their day trip to the Canadian wizards city after they had to quickly return to the manor because everyone had been crowding round Harry everywhere he went. She had managed to stop him taking out his wand and hexing them, but that action did nothing to calm him down._

_She had learned that she would bear the brunt of the anger for a little while before it all rescinded and Harry would be all sweet and apologetic and be quite romantic, but she saw that he didn't know he was being romantic which was even more endearing and caused her to love him even more._

_Harry saw Lael step out of the floo and quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her before putting his head on her shoulder. Lael quickly put her arms around him and held him tightly as he worked through his emotions. She could read his emotions quite clearly as well as predict them. She knew that he may be very angry now but he would be very upset in a moment and would need all the comfort that he could get._


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR: AN UNUSUAL INTERVIEW_

_Harry didn't take long to get back to normal, or at least as normal as he could be after the confrontation at the Burrow. Harry had avoided not only Hermione ever since but had also avoided the Weasley's as well, not wanting them to have to decide who they were going to stand with._

_Harry had come to this because of what might happen with Ron. He knew Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other but would never admit them to each other and it was getting rather ridiculous. Each of them wound each other up so much over things that were so petty that it wasn't worth an argument._

_He didn't know if Ron would stand by Harry or if he would run with Hermione, meaning that he was without any best friends apart from Lael._

_When they had returned from the Burrow after the argument, Harry had told Lael everything that Hermione had said, even though Lael already knew. She also knew that she shouldn't tell him that she was there listening as she knew that he needed to get it all out of his system – which he did quite easily as he found it so easy to open up to this tall blonde woman who had come to stay with him._

_Harry had kept up his word about showing Lael around. He had shown her around not only the Wizarding haunts that he knew but also the Muggle ones – apart from those he knew in Surrey._

_It was Wednesday afternoon and Harry and Lael were walking through Diagon alley having a look at some of the stores when Harry noticed one of the twins quickly dashing towards him._

_Harry let out a low groan. He was hoping that he wasn't going to run into them but they had spotted him._

"_Harry," Fred called out as he approached Harry._

"_Fred," Harry replied simply._

"_Listen err, I have a message to pass on," Fred said nervously._

"_Which is?" Harry asked, curious about the bloke's nervousness._

"_Dumbledore's knitting group is meeting tonight at 7.30 in its usual wool shop," Fred said discretely._

"_OK, tell Dumbledore that I need a special pass and that I need to talk to him regarding a pattern from last June anyway," Harry replied._

_Fred nodded quickly before heading back off to the shop which was rather packed with customers._

"_Knitting group? Special pass?" Lael asked while raising an eyebrow._

"_I'll explain when we get home. My knitting is not well known," Harry said, trying to keep up the pretence and not blush._

_Lael nodded, but still had the look of confusion on her face._

_Harry and Lael slowly made their way through the crowds and looked through many different shops before making their way back home._

_The moment that the pair arrived back home, Lael took a seat and waited for Harry to explain this rather unusual habit of his._

"_The headmaster of my school is one of the most powerful wizards around. During the last civil war, he set up a special group called the order of the phoenix whose main purpose was to track down death eaters and to stop Voldemort. That civil war, like I told you last week was stopped by that failed curse hitting me on the head and bouncing back, killing Voldemort. Anyway, the group has a meeting tonight at a place I can't speak. The knitting group is code for the order; the special pass is something that will tell you where the meeting is. I know where it is but I can't tell you because of a secrecy charm," Harry explained._

"_And the pattern from last June?" Lael asked._

"_Ah well that would relate to a memorable argument between the headmaster and I where I kind of threw a lot of stuff around," Harry said, blushing._

"_Threw a lot of stuff around?" Lael repeated slowly, trying to process the information._

"_Yeah well I had just lost my godfather in a big battle and he transported me to his office and told me a big load of stuff so I just lost it since he had been keeping it a secret when he didn't need to. Things like the prophecy," Harry said._

"_Oh right, so in other words, you need to go to a spy meeting tonight at 7.30 and you want me to come along, and while there, you are going to carry on an argument with a very powerful wizard?" Lael clarified, wondering if Harry had cracked._

"_Well he's kept a load more secrets from me and tried to control my life again, that I won't allow any more," Harry said with determination._

"_Well I'll be here to help," Lael promised before looking at the clock._

"_Well we had better get something to eat before we head to the meeting," Lael said._

"_Before I head to the meeting," Harry corrected, "If this special pass doesn't show up, you won't even be able to get into the building and I'm not sure they would let you in the meeting anyway."_

_They headed into the dining room and started eating dinner when there was a sudden explosion of flame above them causing Lael to shriek and dive out the way. Harry however knew it was Fawkes and waited for him to come out of the flames to pass on a message._

"_Hi Fawkes," Harry said to the Phoenix as he came out the flames and flew to Harry before landing on his shoulder._

_Harry noticed that Fawkes had a piece of parchment tied to his leg which Harry quickly removed before thanking Fawkes again who took off and burst into another fireball._

_Lael quickly got off the floor and looked at Harry in shock. "Was that a Phoenix?" She asked slowly._

"_Yeah," Harry said, grinning, "Not as mythical as many people think."_

_Harry looked down at the parchment and read its contents. On it was the address for headquarters as well as a note from Dumbledore saying that Lael can attend the meeting with Harry._

"_Well this is the parchment I was after," Harry said grinning before passing the parchment to Lael who read it through a few times._

"_Can't wait," Lael said, smiling at Harry as she retook her seat and carried on eating._

_Harry quickly folded the parchment and put it in his pocket. He wanted a way to allow people into headquarters instead of relying on the headmaster for access just in case he used it for his own demands._

_Dinner eaten and items gathered, Harry and Lael prepared to floo over to headquarters and face the people waiting there – one of whom would try and be very manipulative._

_They both stepped into the flames one at a time and stated their destination before being whisked away by the network. A few minutes later, they came out of another fireplace in a basement kitchen that looked like it wanted nothing more than to be washed. The place was filthy, a lot more filthy than when Sirius was there before the start of summer but the place had gone downhill since then,_

_Harry nodded at the few order members as he waited next to the fireplace for Lael to appear, which was only a moment later. Harry groaned and Lael made another perfect entry in comparison to Harry who a moment later had landed like a sack of potatoes on the ground._

"_The meeting still held down here?" Harry asked an unknown order member._

"_Nah its up in the dining room on the ground floor. The door opposite the trolls leg," The member said._

"_Thanks," Harry said, before leaving the room with Lael and heading up the stairs._

"_Did he just say trolls leg?" Lael asked as they neared the top._

"_Yeah," Harry whispered, "Keep your voice down, I don't want to wake the portraits."_

"_OK," Lael whispered back as they crossed the hall._

_A moment later, they walked through the open door into the new meeting room to find many of the members already present. The twins had already arrived and waved at Harry when they saw him. Harry and Lael headed over to them and sat in some vacant seats by them, Everyone had become nervous about being a target of the twins, but Harry knew that he was rarely a target and suspected that they wouldn't go near Lael because she was a Muggle._

"_So who we waiting on then?" Harry asked quietly._

"_Just the big wigs," Fred said._

"_Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus and Moody," George continued._

"_Everyone else is practically here," Fred finished._

_Harry nodded as he saw Tonks come into the room and smile at Harry before heading over and sitting next to him._

"_Wotcher Harry," She greeted happily._

"_Hey Tonks, how's it going?" Harry asked._

"_Better after you vanished," Tonks said, grinning at the gob smacked teenager, "I was on guard duty until you decided to have your little holiday and now I get the more interesting assignments."_

"_Glad I could help," Harry said sulkily before looking around the room and noticing a few familiar faces._

"_Err Harry?" Tonks suddenly asked, becoming serious._

"_Yeah Tonks?" Harry asked, turning to face her._

"_I was wondering if I could have a brief chat with you afterwards, something private," Tonks asked._

"_Yeah sure Tonks," Harry said as the "big wigs" entered the room._

"_Ah Harry," Dumbledore said politely._

"_Professor," Harry replied curtly._

"_I was wondering if I could have a word before we get the meeting started," Dumbledore asked._

"_Of course," Harry said, standing up and following the headmaster out of the room. Lael had remained seated and was talking with the twins about many different jokes and pranks that were done in the Muggle world, many of which the twins were writing down to use._

_Harry and Dumbledore headed into the hall and down the little corridor and into another room._

"_Harry, I must ask, why did you go the bank after I forbade you to go?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the young man._

"_Because I had some legal responsibilities to attend to there Professor," Harry replied._

"_The meeting could easily have been arranged for September," Dumbledore said._

"_No it could not have Professor, the legal paperwork needed to be completed before the public reading of the will in August," Harry said, "along with paperwork from my parent's will that you forgot to mention to me."_

_Dumbledore, who was about to speak over Harry froze on the spot._

"_Didn't think I'd find out about that did you professor?" Harry said with a slight smirk. "I know everything from the bank now, including all the guardianship issues."_

_Dumbledore blanched slightly. "It was safest for you where you were Harry," Dumbledore said simply._

"_Maybe from dark wizards but not from many types of abuse by the hands of my so called relatives – and before you say it – I am not inflating the story here. I can provide many pensive memories of many different events as proof," Harry said glaring at the headmaster, "Interestingly enough it did mention something regarding staying at the Dursley's didn't it professor, can you remember what it said?"_

_Dumbledore nodded gravely._

"_I wonder what the ministry would say if they ever found out that Dumbledore has been manipulating a last will and testament to his own ends. I'm willing to guess that there is a legal president against this somewhere," Harry threatened._

_Dumbledore slumped in his seat. He knew when he was over a barrel and didn't like the feeling one bit. He was always the one in control. The one with the plan. The one who came up with the brilliant ideas and put them into action. The one who inspired people to do things that they wouldn't normally do. But to this young boy in front of him, he had not been any of these things, he was just an old man who screwed up his life._

"_I found everything out from Gringotts professor and I am now taking control of my life. I am not a pawn to be manipulated. You tried that last school year and look what happened then," Harry said bluntly before leaving the room, not allowing the headmaster to reply._

_Harry stormed back down the corridor and into the meeting room where everyone else was waiting. Everyone froze the moment the door slammed open and a furious Harry barged in and flung himself down on his seat. Harry quickly threw up a privacy charm around himself, Lael and Tonks._

"_Tonks, is it possible to meet up tomorrow morning instead of after the meeting?" Harry asked in a forced calm tone, "I don't think I can keep my temper tonight."_

"_Sure Harry," Tonks said with concern, wondering what had happened, "Can you meet me at Swiss Cottage tube station tomorrow morning at eight?"_

"_Sure thing, mind is Lael tags along too?" Harry asks._

"_Fine with me," Tonks says._

"_See you tomorrow," Harry said before quickly removing the charm and quickly leaving the room. Lael knew Harry wanted her to come along with him and not stay at the meeting so got up and left right after him._

_They didn't meet anyone in the hall nor the kitchen so quickly used the floo to get back home._

_The following morning, Harry had calmed down completely and had got up early to go meet Tonks at the tube station. He had left the house over an hour before the meeting time so that he could use the tube network to get there,_

_Harry and Lael arrived at the station with plenty of time to spare. They had anticipated rough travel conditions with all the peak rush hour commuters. Even though the trains were packed, they were frequent which allowed Harry and Lael to quickly navigate their way out of central London towards the north east._

_Harry and Lael quickly made their way through the ticket barrier and decided to wait just inside the station. This gave Harry and Lael the advantage as it allowed them to glance up and down the street without being noticed by anyone._

_After only a couple minutes waiting, an elderly woman approached with a shopping trolley. She made to walk past Harry but as she did so, she dropped her umbrella. Harry quickly dove to retrieve it for her and handed it over. The elderly woman looked Harry in the eye and he noticed her pupils turn a sharp pink colour before returning to a dull brown._

_Harry covertly nodded and followed the woman into the station. Harry motioned Lael to follow, which she did with a very confused look on her face. She made to question Harry but he quickly shook his head before she asked. He was glad that he had bought a day zone ticket Lael and himself as Tonks walked through the barriers and down the escalators. Once they were at the bottom, Tonks turned right and boarded a stationary train that would take them through Finchley Road station and beyond. The elderly woman got on the train and say down on a vacant seat. Harry didn't want to risk looking like he was following her so stood at the end of the carriage where there was a single exit door which would allow Harry to get off quickly._

_Lael quickly leaned over to him to whisper in his ear. "Why did we leave? It wasn't eight yet. Did you change your mind?"_

_Harry tilted his head to whisper in her ear. "No, that old woman who I picked the umbrella for is Tonks. She can change appearance. I didn't know what she was going to look like but when I looked in her eyes, she changed them to pink before back again so I knew to follow."_

_Lael nodded, looking impressed at Harry's knowledge. "Now all we have to do is follow her when she gets off," Harry continued as he observed the old woman._

_They didn't have to wait long as the elderly woman got off at Finchley Road station and headed up the escalator. Lael now followed the woman independently since she knew what to look for, but remained close to Harry._

_The old woman quickly exited the station and headed onto Finchley road itself before turning right and heading along it. After ten minutes of walking, the woman turned onto Old College Parade and walked along it. After a few more minutes, she arrived at a cube shaped building that appeared identical on all side. It was built in white stone and was decked out in long thin windows along each wall in between pillars. At the front of the building sat two oak doors which were closed._

_The elderly woman approached the doors. Harry and Lael kept close as they saw her slow down._

_The woman knocked three times on the door. Even though she appeared frail, the knocks were loud and confident. After a moment of waiting, the doors opened and the three people waiting were allowed entrance. After the three entered and the door was closed by an unknown individual in a smart suit, Tonks stood up straight and transformed back into her old self before taking out her wand and transfiguring her clothes back to normal._

"_Welcome to Thames House Harry," Tonks said brightly as she turned to face him._

"_Thames House as in…" Harry asked._

"_Oh right, sorry, got ahead of myself, come over to the meeting room. This may take a while to explain but you might like the outcome," Tonks said leading the way to a modern meeting room with an oval desk._

"_Grab a seat Harry," Tonks said sitting at the head of the table._

"_So what's this about Tonks?" Harry asked as he sat down with Lael sitting opposite him._

"_Harry, have you ever heard of MI5?" Tonks asked in return._

_Harry snorted along with Lael._

"_Who hasn't?" Harry replied._

"_Well it's true in the Muggle world, but what nobody knows is that there is a Wizarding branch of it. I'm a member of this branch. It's run a bit like James Bond is with plenty of gadgets and gizmo's to help us through but we have to learn tonnes of magic, tactics and many different abilities," Tonks explained._

"_So what's this got to do with me?" Harry asked, unsure why he was there._

"_We want to recruit you. Well both of you now actually. I managed to look up all of Lael's records and she would be a brilliant candidate as well as yourself, we can train you to fight your share of the war. What people don't know out there is we actually stop many death eater attacks every week as well as take many of the lower ranks out and many other things, we know how powerful you are Harry as well as the whole contents of the prophecy. Every prophecy is fed into our Wizarding computer banks and analysed with current events and sometimes one crops up and in progress. Yours cropped up so here you are," Tonks said waving her arms around the room._

"_But how can I help? I'm not magical," Lael said._

"_Not everyone we need is magical. We do just happen to need someone on the legal angle of this to help lock up the death eaters and such and your advanced knowledge of criminal __justice would help us in many ways," Tonks explained._

"_But I'm still in my third year," Lael argued._

"_So? Most of us work part time here, myself included," Tonks said._

"_What sort of hours?" Lael said._

"_Two to three days per week, normally based on what you can do, but it's normally several hard weeks full time training before that though, but very rewarding. I've managed to get four death eaters since end of May," Tonks said proudly._

"_So what would I end up doing?" Harry asked, "I can't do much with the lovely magical restriction in place."_

"_Well first mission is usually to eliminate obstacles and is usually very fun, but that's if you get in, so you don't need to worry about it," Tonks said, "Then the other missions will, at the present time, mainly be war related so most will involve death eaters"._

"_OK so how do I "Get in" and how do I "Get out" if I wanted?" Harry asked._

"_Well there's an entrance exam to test your magic, something which is very hard to pass. Most who pass through that exam stay the distance and stick to their job here. The rest normally foul up in training and are booted out," Tonks explained._

_Harry thought for a moment. It sounded very tempting. "I can't say no to extra training and the chance to kick death eater butts," Harry said._

"_Same here," Lael replied confidently, "But you will have to find a way for travel between here and Oxford when I go back to university."_

"_That'll be very simple to arrange," Tonks said, "Shall we get your entrance exam done Harry?"_

"_Now?" Harry spluttered._

"_Why not? It's just a simple test to see what you know. I've seen you fight Harry and it should be easy for you," Tonks said, "Just behave like you in a battle situation and you'll be fine. They don't expect Auror level skills, just potential."_

_Harry thought for a moment. He knew he trusted Tonks and believed what she had to say._

"_OK Tonks, test me," Harry said._

_Tonks grinned at the young wizard in front of her before standing up and indicating Harry to follow._

_Lael was unsure what to do. Did she need to stay there or follow too?_

_Tonks looked back. "Want to come and watch?" Tonks asked._

"_Sure," Tonks said, looking relieved._

_The trio walked out of the meeting room and Tonks lead them down a corridor and into another room. This room, however, was much different in comparison to the meeting room. It was huge. There must have easily been fifty feet in all directions._

"_Harry, this is Chris, he's one of the trainers here," Tonks said, introducing a man who Harry hadn't noticed before._

"_Nice to meet you," Harry said politely._

"_Nice to meet you too Mr Potter," Chris said, "Ready to be tested?"_

"_Sure am, what's the test involve?" Harry asked._

"_Well if you look around the room, you will see that not only is it vast but that it is coated in some sort of metallic material. This allows us to control all the matter in the room to create simulations. It's all run magically of course, so all we will do is run a few different simulations and see how you work through them," Chris explained, "Also, the entire building is shielded from the ministry of magic sensors so they can't pick you up. They might be our bosses but they don't need to know what we do here, especially with that oaf in charge."_

_Harry and Tonks chucked while Lael just looked on, not knowing who they were talking about._

_Three hours passed before Harry had finished the last simulation. He was allowed to stagger from the room with the aid of Tonks and Lael and they headed back to the meeting room with the trainer Chris._

_After they had arrived in the meeting room and settled in, Chris spoke up._

"_That was one of the best initial tests I've seen in years. Your knowledge is limited compared to many others but you used your resources well to achieve your goals. That's why, even though you are only fifteen, I'm willing to accept you into MI5 which makes you one of the youngest recruits ever," Chris said beaming at Harry._

_Harry sat there in shock. He was being offered a job. "So explain to me exactly what I would do if I accepted?" Harry asked._

"_Firstly we would train you. No doubt about that. Then we will send you on a few missions with your team. No James Bond theatrics here. We have the technology and all that; we just don't want to send you in on your own. It's the same with everyone," Chris explained._

"_So what will these missions be?" Harry asked._

"_At the moment, mainly getting death eaters and dark creatures. Auror office isn't doing much at the moment so we were drafted in and are getting more results. After the war, it's normally just getting undesirables secretly off the streets and locked up for their crimes without it being public knowledge," Chris said._

_Harry nodded at this. "If you want me to be a part of all this, how will I manage to get back to Hogwarts? Even though I'm not too happy with the headmaster at the moment, I don't really want to leave there," Harry said._

"_Easy, you will go back to school as normal at the beginning of September. However, you will be able to use a port key inside the grounds to come here for your training and missions. We can also set one up to go between Hogwarts and your home too. Training will only ever __be held on weekends when you don't have a mission. We will restrict your team to only have missions at weekends but if necessary, also have it during very late evenings and nights too. We won't give you too many otherwise you might get a few questions. Training won't be every week even if you don't have missions. Don't want your absences to be too noticeable even though they will be anyway. We will work on a cover story during the summer with you and have all the holes filled before you head back," Chris explained before taking a few deep breaths._

"_OK then when do I start training?" Harry asks, hopeful that he would receive useful skills._

"_Next Monday, that will give you some time for yourself and some time to prepare. Now I know you are still a school student but you need to spend a lot of time committed to the cause here, we are going to be training you to be even better than Aurors. Now based on the skills that you showed in the simulations, you can easily outmatch Dumbledore in a few years, if you put in enough time and effort," Chris said._

_Harry looked over at Lael who was awe struck by what was going on. She had watched all of the simulations that Harry was in and saw the most amazing things. Harry was moving around so quickly that he made her queasy. He had fought and won against incredible odds._

"_But what about Lael? Didn't you guys mention something about her?" Harry asked, unable to remember if it had already been mentioned._

"_Yeah, if she wants, she can easily work with our legal department. She will have a lot to learn both in our world and in the subject areas but from the way I read her scores, she can easily do it," Chris said._

_Harry turned to Lael. "What do you think?" Harry asked._

_Lael sat there for a few moments pondering. She was being offered a job she had always wanted, but it meant complete secrecy. She knew all about the secrecy laws regarding the whole world. Even though she was allowed to learn about the Wizarding world thanks to her mother, she couldn't even mention it to her mother that she had a job in that world. Lael knew it would mean hard work on her part. She had to learn not only about Britain but also about an entirely new culture and civilisation. Normally she would have said come back when I've finished my degree, but since she met Harry, she had loosened up quite a bit. She knew that she would still see quite a bit of Harry after she went to school if she accepted the job offer. Maybe he could sneak home during the occasional night off. The thought thrilled her. But she knew there was still a heck of a lot to plan out if this was going to work for her._

"_I could accept the offer, but a few things would need to be sorted out first," Lael said warily._

"_Which are?" Tonks asked; who had just been observing the conversation as well as altering her hair during the dull moments._

"_Well, how I am going to travel to and from here for my training. I can easily travel with Harry when I am staying with him but after I go to Oxford, a new plan will need to be devised. Plus, I would need to know the full particulars about the job before I accepted. Yes I know, this is a secret organization and all that but I know you can wipe my memory too so don't bother arguing. Also, I would also need a cover story as well to cover up for my missing hours. If I'm doing a few days a week here then I will need a cover for anyone who asks," Lael said._

_Chris and Tonks thought hard for a couple of minutes before Harry came up with a partial solution._

"_Well you can always carry on staying at the manor," Harry explained, "And I'm sure there are several public floo points that you can use in Oxford. Since you have graciously mastered floo, you won't get any soot on you," Harry said._

"_Well that's covered that," Chris said, "Now I can show you a copy of the contract going over everything but it would take a while to sort out a complete cover story."_

"_Well I wouldn't need it until September anyway," Lael said, distracted by Harry's suggestion._

"_Well, until next Monday then," Chris said standing up from his chair._

_Harry and Lael rose along with Tonks and they all slowly made their way out of the door and headed for the building exit._

_They all headed back to the underground station with Tonks keeping a lookout for people who might have been following them._

_Once at the station, Tonks left them to get the tube. "See you Monday here at the station Harry at eight," She said as they left through the barrier. Harry nodded at her before taking the escalator down to the underground platform to travel home._

_Once they arrived home, it was close to dinner time. Harry was exhausted and collapsed on a sofa as soon as went into the living room._

"_I never thought I would my life would be like this," Lael said quietly as she sat down next to Harry in the elegant, spacious living room._

"_Like what?" Harry mumbled quietly, still with his eyes closed._

"_Me living in a magical mansion, with a magical boyfriend and being recruited into a magical job that is secret, it would be far fetched if it were in a book," Lael said._

"_True, but life can be like that; my past would be the same. People would say that I would have been given a break before now" Harry said._

"_Well you said it was changing now, and I hope it's for the better, it certainly seems that way," Lael said encouragingly._

"_Definitely looks that way," Harry said quietly._

_Lael noticed how sleepy he was. "Why don't you sleep there for a few hours, I'll get the house elves to hold off on dinner until you wake, OK?" Lael asked._

"_That would be nice," Harry murmured before dropping off to sleep._


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE: BUSINESS DEALINGS_

_Before Harry realised, it was already the middle of July. He had started training with the Wizarding secret service as planned and went there five days a week with Lael. Even though they were both in different sections, they both still managed to meet up for lunch and spend plenty of time with each other._

_On the third Monday of training, early in the morning, Harry was introduced to his team. There were three other members to the team that were referred to as "Golden Phoenix"._

_They all met up in one of the many non-de-script meeting rooms that were at Themes House._

_Two women and a man sat round the table when Harry walked in with Tonks._

"_Take a seat," Tonks said as she took a seat at the head of the table._

_Harry quickly sat and took in his surroundings. He had been trained to detect many different details in his surroundings very quickly and did it now as a force of habit._

_Harry noticed that the room was a standard meeting room for up to six people for a standard verbal briefing. There was no technology visible in the room apart from the lighting, but Harry would easily bet that the room had standard recording equipment installed._

_The other people in the room apart from himself and Tonks were completely unknown to him. He had never seen them before in the building or anywhere else. They were all dressed in standard black suits, white shirts and black ties. Harry had noticed their shoes when he entered and found them polished to a tee and suspected that he would easily spot his face in them._

_Harry had been given the same wardrobe on his first day and now had ten sets of suits, shoes and accessories so that he could quickly change if something happened to a particular suit. Since this was the Wizarding world, Harry had been issued with nearly a dozen different sets of robes ranging from formal robes to everyday ones but soon discovered that while only in Themes House, only a suit was needed._

_Even though there was a lot of suit wearing and desk training, Harry was also worked to the bone in the simulators. Harry had excelled in this training and this had earned him high status marks on his badge._

_Harry had found the badge to be really impressive. It was much like a police officers badge. One side contained his Secret Service ID while the other contained several different things. The badge was viewed in landscape mode. On the top, there was a name, followed by a set of round pips. The name was which team he was part of and now said "Golden Phoenix." The pips indicated the rank of the agent. One pip indicated a trainee, two were for support and specialist staff. Three pips were for a team leader, four was for a mission specialist while five pips were the heads of department._

_Underneath these two pieces of information were several coloured strips that contained seven compartments. At the moment, Harry's were all empty as none of his test results had been entered._

"_OK Harry, I need to update your badge before I introduce you around and get the meeting started," Tonks said holding out her hand._

_Harry quickly took out his badge from an inside pocket and handed it over._

"_I'm just going to update all of the compartments as well as your pips," Tonks said as she waved her wand over the badge._

_Everyone else in the room looked on with interest, wondering what he was going to get._

"_Err Tonks, think you could go through the meanings for the badge for me? I've not found out yet," Harry asked nervously._

"_Sure Harry," Tonks said with a winning smile. __"__The colours went from left to right, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and black. "The red bar is for offensive spells. The number of bars is a weighted average based on power, knowledge, and skill with the spells. Everyone needs to be at least a level three in red and blue to be added to a team. Blue is for defensive spells. Next is green and that is speed and accuracy of spells. A dueller would be really high in this area. Yellow is for healing spells and purple is for Stealth, Tracking, and the Covert skills. Last is black and that reflects your ability with the Unforgivable curses. Speed of casting, ability to hold them, and proficiency at fighting them." Tonks explained._

_Harry nodded. "Thanks Tonks, so what scores have I got from three weeks of training then?"_

"_From left to right, red is five, blue is six, green is six, yellow is three, purple is six and black is seven, The highest score we've had from a newbie. You have also got your three pips too and this," Tonks said waving her hand at the unknown people, "is your team."_

_Harry just sat there and gaped at her. "Are you sure Tonks?" Harry asked._

"_Yup," Tonks replied brightly, "Your scores were the best we've seen in a very long time, and we actually ran the simulation at a few levels higher to fully test you."_

"_Tonks, I don't even know how to lead," Harry said, trying to find a hole in her idea._

"_You've led many teams in the simulations. Those other team mates were actually ran by your team here so you would know how they worked," Tonks said, "You can run your team. We've tested you and you passed with flying colours. We've even had to add on extra tests for you. That's why you were being tested for nearly three weeks. Normally testing is just two and we have everything but you had so much extra that the tests weren't taxing you."_

"_Until last week," Harry said grimacing at the difficult tests he had to endure the week prior._

"_Yeah well that was all the extra tests we had to devise for you. We don't normally get people going to a three pip right away, nor do we get someone with your power and abilities, we needed to see your limits Harry," Tonks explained._

_Harry nodded. "So is testing over now?" Harry asks._

"_Completely. For the next five weeks you will be on missions. This will give you the last week of the holiday free for all the Hogwarts stuff that you need to do," Tonks said, "Also, we have a few extra courses for you to take here which will give you extra OWL marks before you head back to Hogwarts and will let you make more choices."_

"_Such as?" Harry asked, intrigued._

"_Muggle studies, arithmacy, spell creation at OWL level but we can let you study curse __breaking NEWT as well which you can complete during weekends training. The OWL level ones can be done during the summer pretty easily, but NEWT courses take a little longer. We also teach them in a more practical setting, which is how you learn better," Tonks explained._

"_Where do I sign up?" Harry asked enthusiastically, wanting to show Hermione that he too had brains._

"_Well, luckily for you, your first mission is one in the Muggle world and that will let you get some practical experience. We can go over a more detailed timetable later on for those four courses but we really need to get this mission briefing sorted," Tonks said happily as she handed Harry's badge back to him._

"_OK Tonks brief away," Harry said._

_Tonks gave Harry her award winning smile again before starting._

"_Well let me introduce you to your team first," Tonks said. "This is Sam on your left, and he specialises in intelligence gathering," Tonks said indicating the other male in the room who appeared tall with brown hair and trusting blue eyes. "This is Hannah, our mission support officer who focuses on the mission aims and how best to accomplish them. She acts like a tactician and comes up with strategies and options," Tonks said indicating a brunette woman in her early thirties with long golden red hair. "And finally this is Kate who is the team medic, but is also one of the best duellers going. A real surprising mixture," Tonks said indicating the remaining woman in the room._

_Harry had looked at each member in turn and smiled at them before turning back to Tonks._

"_Just a slight question for everyone – why follow an under aged wizard who had just done his O.W.L. qualifications?" Harry asked._

_Hannah quickly spoke up in her deep African accent. "You're the best for the job. You even outranked many of the experienced team leaders in the service – and there are many of them. I don't even know how many teams there are in total but I do know many team leaders through my work as a specialist but I have never met them all," She explained with an impressed awe._

"_That means that you have the big wigs shaking in their boots Harry," Tonks said with a laugh, "At the speed you're going through the ranks and learning new spells, they don't think their jobs are safe."_

"_They can keep it, I'd rather be out there with a team fighting than sitting behind a desk," Harry retorted with a smile._

"_Right then," Tonks said with a laugh, "no more promotions for you then."_

_Harry mock groaned in a dramatic fashion causing some laughter through the small meeting room._

"_Lets get on with your briefing then shall we?" Tonks asked pleasantly._

"_Sure thing, I'm all ears," Harry said but hastily add "Figuratively speaking of course!" when he saw Tonks take out her wand with a wicked smile on her face that reminded Harry of the twins._

"_Right then," Tonks said as she replaced her wand, "Time for your first lovely mission briefing. Now as I have already said, your first mission will be in the Muggle world. Now as normal with missions, you will be going undercover. We will be going after a death eater who has been working as a secretary in Buckingham Palace. The death eater is there under cover and is awaiting orders to kill all of the royal family. Now we can't just barge in and drag him off since we don't want any Muggles finding out about the Wizarding world. We will be going in under a cover of being police officers from Scotland Yard. Black suits as normal for this but I have your police id badges here. No-one apart from the police on site as well as the chief of the London guard on duty today know that we are moving in," Tonks said as she passed round the id badges. Harry quickly looked at his and thought it looked genuine. However, he noticed that his name on it had been changed to Harold Porter._

"_Well at least you didn't come up with a ridiculous name Nymph," Harry said with a smirk and ducked as Tonks tried to take a swipe at him._

"_Prat!" She said sagely, "Didn't I mention never to call me that?" Tonks asked._

"_Oh yeah," Harry said faking innocence, "Now I remember!"_

"_If you didn't have this mission then I would give you a tough training duel to get my own back," Tonks said evilly, "But we can save that for later."_

"_Fine by me," Harry said happily, "I need to practice anyway."_

_Tonks growled in annoyance before continuing the briefing._

"_It's a simple go in and go out operation. Arriving covertly by magic is out since the ministry of magic has put wards around the place and if they got wind of a death eater in there then they would send in the Aurors who would set this guy off and could spell carnage. So we will be travelling by use of a Muggle vehicle that has some spells on it in the containment area to suppress this person's magic. As soon as they are in, covertly petrify him and stun him. There is an anti-exasperation ward as well as anti-portkey surrounding nearly a kilometre. Luckily there are no wizards or witches living within that distance anyway. Harry, here is the warrant for the arrest," Tonks said handing over an official piece of paper._

"_All you need to do for this mission is pull up to the gates with the van, show the warrant and your badges and go right on in. The commander of the guard will meet you there and two guards will be present at all times. They will be armed. Brief them to only shoot to disable only. They will take orders from you Harry but only you since you are a Chief Inspector rank executing a special issue high court warrant. I will be doing glamour's on you to make you look the part. No magic unless absolutely necessary as there are detectors there for that sort of thing and is how we found out about this "Charming" person. We don't need ministry aurors popping in and causing mayhem. Keep your MI5 id on you as it may be needed. Any questions?" Tonks asked._

"_How are we getting round the offence of impersonating a police officer? That could collapse a case," Harry asked._

"_We have permission for an undercover operation from the chief of police Sir Ian Blair. This allowed for an immunity to be issued by the muggle government as well as our own ministry," Tonks explained._

"_When is this mission taking place?" Harry asked._

"_One this afternoon," Tonks said._

"_Anyone here got a driving licence?" Harry asked._

"_I have," Kate said, "My mum talked me into keeping a paper trail going in the muggle world, as well as training, keeps away any suspicion from the muggle government and it comes in handy for undercover work like this."_

_Harry grinned. "Yeah, rather you than me though. There's no way I would drive a police van." Harry said causing several smiles and sniggers._

"_So who is our lovely death eater then?" Harry asks._

"_A new-ish recruit by the name of Marus Flint," Tonks said._

"_Bugger. I know him – he was on the Slitherin quidditch team during my second year, at least he will be easily recognised, or is he using glamour's?" Harry asked._

"_Magic can't be used in that area. You-know-who probably would of done a test on it when he planned this sneaky little operation. Glamour's would have been detected and Aurors would have already gotten to him," Tonks said._

"_Are other major targets already being protected? The prime minister for instance?" Harry asked, wondering if this was only the tip of the iceberg._

"_Special wards are already in place as well as several operatives. We should be able to get them to safety quick enough," Tonks said._

"_Ok then," Tonks said calling a meeting to a close, "Grab something to eat, make sure you have all the ids and that you are wearing your dragon hide armour under your suits. Yes I know it is the middle of summer but if this guy starts a duel then we need all the help we can. Meet here at precisely one this afternoon and we will get started."_

_Everyone nodded and gathered their belongings to leave._

"_Hey Tonks, you coming along too or is it just me and the team?" Harry asked as he put his id in his pocket._

"_Nah I've got auror business at half one so I'll be sending you on your way before going my own way," Tonks said as she walked out the room with Harry._

"_Right then," Harry said, "I'll go see if Lael is up for some lunch."_

"_Don't forget to be back on time Harry!" Tonks warned playfully as they parted ways._

_Harry quickly headed over to the legal office where Lael was busy working. She had taken to her new job easily and loved every minute of it – telling Harry that she preferred this job to what she would normally do during her summer vacations – which mainly consisted of visiting various parts of her town that she had seen many times before._

_Harry quickly found the right office and entered through the open doors._

_Harry looked around and saw that the room had been expanded. There were five desks scattered around with many book shelves that contained hundreds of books on criminal justice, procedures and law both in the Muggle world as well as the Wizarding one._

_Harry saw Lael working hard at a desk over the other side of the room. He slowly snuck up behind her and quickly slid his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck causing her to let out a quiet moan._

"_You're going to drive me insane one day with that Harry," She whispered._

"_Well I suppose I will just have to keep it up until it happens then," Harry whispered back._

"_Well I'm not complaining," Lael said as she snuggled into Harry and dropping her quill._

"_Neither am I," Harry whispered, "Fancy an early lunch with the promise of more snuggling?"_

_Lael quickly turned to face Harry. "How can I refuse an offer like that from my sexy boyfriend?"_

_Harry quickly turned scarlet. Lael took pity on his shyness and quickly stood and hugged him before leading him out of the office towards the floo point where they quickly flooed back to the manor for some lunch and alone time._

_Lunch for Harry turned out to be rather fun. His plans had escalated and he soon found himself rather naked, in the arms of his girlfriend and a fast approaching meeting._

_It wasn't as though Harry minded at all though. He was a teenager in love after all._

_A few minutes before one, Harry rushed back into the meeting room fully dressed and equipped, ready for the meeting to begin._

"_Glad to see that Harry could tear himself out of the arms of his beloved," Tonks said with a grin, causing Harry to turn scarlet again – making all the women in the room snigger._

"_Shall we get on with our mission?" Harry asked, desperate to retrieve some dignity._

"_That's what we're here for," Tonks said sadly, letting it be known that she'd rather continue Harry Bashing._

"_Right then, where's our lovely van parked then?" Harry asked._

"_In the garage which is at basement level," Tonks said._

"_Anything else we need to know Tonks?" Harry asked._

"_Nope, you know the full story. Ah let me put that glamour charm on you and your police id," Tonks requested._

_After a few minutes of wand waving, Tonks was complete. Harry now looked much difference in appearance. She then quickly went to the other team members and did some major alterations to them also. If Harry had not been in the room at the time, he would never have believed that the altered people were the same people he had met with earlier._

"_Right then, lets get going," Harry said as Tonks performed the last glamour charm on his team._

_The four members of Golden Phoenix as well as Tonks quickly headed down to the lift where they went to the basement._

_The space was much bigger than Harry realised. Harry looked at the space in awe. It was a few times bigger than that of Hogwarts grounds and was filled with many different vehicles as well as large labs that were separated by glass panels._

_Harry quickly snapped out of his awe induced freezing charm and quickly exited the lift with his team and followed Tonks down one row followed by several others before arriving at a modern day police van that had been modified on this inside with magic._

"_OK then everyone pile in. Harry you sit in front with Kate since you are the senior officer. Kate is an inspector and the others are sergeants. Let the sergeants here do the physical arrest and cuffing of Marcus. They already know how to use the handcuffs. Oh yeah that reminds me," Tonks said as she pulled out two sets of handcuffs and handed them over to the two sergeants._

"_Right then lets get this mission started," Harry said as his team quickly got into the van._

_Kate quickly started the van with ease and pulled out of the row. After a couple of minutes, they approached an exit ramp and went up to street level._

"_Shall we use the lights to get part of the way?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah, but lets cut them and go to normal speeds when we are approaching within a mile so they don't notice anything," Harry said._

"_No problem," Kate said smiling before pressing two buttons above the rear view to activate the lights and sirens before stepping hard on the accelerator._

_After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, Kate was deactivating the lights and sirens and returning to a normal speed._

"_We should be there in a few minutes," Kate announced, much to the relief of the two in the back who had a rather bumpy ride at the high speeds._

"_Here we are," Kate said as the van pulled up to a side gate where there was a police officer guarding the entrance._

_The police officer approached the van at the passenger side and Harry quickly rolled down the window._

"_Good afternoon Constable," Harry said politely, "My name is Chief Inspector Harold Porter and we are here to execute a warrant of arrest."_

_Harry quickly got out his police id as well as the warrant and handed them to the police Constable on duty._

_The police Constable looked at these carefully, checking for forgeries before handing them back._

"_Royal protocol dictates two guards with you at all times sir," The constable informed Harry. "They are there to assist and to make sure that the royal family is not disturbed."_

"_Of course," Harry said, "We shall wait for them in the courtyard ahead there."_

_Harry indicated the courtyard which was around a hundred yards ahead of them._

"_Yes sir, I will radio them immediately," The constable said as he pressed the button to raise the barrier to grant access._

_The van quickly proceeded forward into the courtyard and the four undercover officers quickly got out and secured the van._

_They all gathered together in a formation so keep an eye on all parts of the courtyard while they waited for the guards to approach._

_After a couple of minutes, two armed guards in full military dress approach with a third in front._

_They were dressed in full blues and royal uniforms with their golden armour and helmets which made them look incredibly smart as well as important._

_They approached the waiting members and the guard at the front saluted._

_Harry quickly looked at the man's rank on his shoulders and saw that he held the rank of Captain while the two that were flanking were two-stripe corporals who wore red armbands with MP on them._

"_Good afternoon Captain," Harry said formally, "We are here to execute a warrant of arrest."_

"_I heard as much," the captain said as he offered his hand to Harry, who quickly shook it._

"_I am Chief Inspector Harold Porter from the Met and we have suspicion to believe that one of the new member of staff may have been converted to a middle eastern terror cell group and we need to take him in and get him away from the Palace," Harry said, thinking fast on his feet._

"_I quite agree," The captain said, "But these two officers will need to accompany you – just in case."_

"_Fine by me," Harry replied, "But I must request that if things do get out of hand – we need to disable him not kill him as he may have some vital intelligence that MI5 could use."_

"_They will disable in first instance but have authority to shoot to kill if necessary. The royal family is away from the palace at the moment but I still want the palace standing when they return," The captain compromised._

"_Ok, lets get going then. Where about in the palace would the suspect normally be?" Harry asked._

"_What's the person's name?" The captain asked, wondering who would be arrested._

"_His real name is Marcus Flint but I have no idea if he could use an alias or not," Harry __said._

"_Well he would have to have used his real name as we do a series of checks and all aliases are discovered by the system as it would show that there is no record of the person," The captain explained, "Now I think I know our Marcus Flint, I think he had a bit of trouble fitting in at first, went around like the whole area was completely alien. Was quite a bit jumpy too if I might say so."_

"_Ah that's our man," Harry said triumphantly, "Now where would he be?"_

"_Ground floor, west side of the building. One of the guards will lead and the other will take up the rear," The captain said, before indicating the guards to take their places – which they quickly did in their usual military fashion._

"_Right then, lets get this going," Harry ordered, causing the precession to start heading towards the entrance._

_After several minutes, the precession entered Buckingham palace and proceeded towards the area where the death eater was. It only took several minutes for them to arrive there. When they arrived, the group saw twenty people working at desks in an office._

_Harry quickly scanned all of the faces and easily spotted Marcus Flint working in a far corner. He had not spotted the group at the entrance._

_Harry quickly looked at the group._

"_Sergeants, go and drag him out here. There's no need to disrupt everyone for more than necessary," Harry said, causing two members of the group to nod in acknowledgement. "Corporal Davies," Harry said looking at the name tag on one guards uniform, "Please accompany them. Corporal Harris here will stay with myself and the inspector."_

_Davies nodded and quickly accompanied the sergeants into the office and headed towards Marcus Flint._

_After a couple of seconds, there were sounds of someone being dragged kicking and screaming from the office. This did not last long as Marcus Flint was dragged into the hall for all to see._

"_Marcus Flint – you will be quiet this instant," Harry said with the air of authority. "Marcus Flint, you are hereby under arrest under the suspicion of being a terrorist and actively participating in an active terrorist cell, contrary to the terrorism act 2005. You are hereby detained under this legislation until further notice. Sergeants – take him to the van."_

_Marcus was then dragged out towards the courtyard where the van was parked. It took longer for everyone to return to the van since their prisoner wouldn't walk of his own accord and had to be dragged the entire way._

_Harry could barely resist rolling his eyes at the scene in front of him as Marcus was dragged into the courtyard and manhandled into the van before it was secured again._

_Harry quickly turned to face the two corporals who were waiting to be dismissed._

"_Right, Thank you Corporals for you assistance. Most invaluable. Can both of you report to your Captain and give him a detailed report on what happened before doing whatever it is you both are normally assigned to," Harry said._

"_Yes Sir," They both said at the same time before turning in time and marching away._

"_Seems like an interesting job being a Queen's guard," Kate said quietly as they all got into the van._

"_Maybe for a while, but it does have the air of being boring and very restricting – not my type of job if I must say so," Harry said._

"_I agree," Kate said as the van slowly pulled away, "I'd prefer the unknown aspect of the job I have at the minute, keeps me entertained at least."_

"_True," Harry said before going silent._

_The ride back to headquarters went rather quickly for the group. Before they knew it, they had arrived back in the basement car park and were getting out. Tonks quickly appeared with another group of people and began unloading the prisoner._

_Tonks let the other group take the prisoner as she walked over to Harry. "So how was your first mission?"_

_Rather dull compared to training if I'm honest," Harry said as he watched Marcus Flint being dragged away, "But that's the best way for a mission to be I suppose."_

"_Yup," Tonks confirmed, "Any duels and we run into risks of injury and we don't really want that even though we love results so boring is good. But right now we need to have a mission de-briefing to see exactly what went on – all up to the meeting room please."_

_Everyone slowly made their way up to the meeting room where they would need to relive events that had taken place since they left the building for their mission. Harry didn't mind the debriefing but felt rather tired._

_It wasn't long until Harry found himself sitting round the table with the other members of his group as well as Tonks._

"_Right then, simple debriefing," Tonks said as she pulled out four miniature pensive from her pocket and enlarged them._

_Tonks put one in front of each group member before conjuring four sticky labels and writing each members name on them and sticking them to the pensive in front of the corresponding members._

_Harry just looked at Tonks, unsure as to what to do._

"_Err Tonks, I've never put a copy of my memories in here before, how do you do it?" Harry asked as he saw the other group members extracting the memories from their minds._

_Tonks quickly looked up at Harry and smiled._

"_Simple Harry," Tonks explained. "All you need to do is think of all of the events from when you left to when you returned, focus on them before putting your wand to your forehead and pulling it away slowly. The memory will then be removed and you can put it in the pensive."_

"_Sounds easy enough," Harry said as he thought of all of the events of that afternoon and extracting the memories._

"_Right then, time for legal to go in and do the poking around," Tonks said as she stood and went to the door and opening. Waiting there was Lael._

"_Hey," Harry said happily, with a huge grin appearing on his face._

"_Hi Harry," She replied distantly._

_Harry looked at her closely and saw that she had been crying._

"_You OK?" Harry asked, wondering why she was upset._

"_I'm fine," She said in a sad tone._

"_Right then," Tonks said as she quickly closed the door after Lael, "Laelynn here is going to watch each of your memories and record a detailed timescale and chronicle of the mission. It shouldn't be too long since you all stayed together for most of the time. Remember how it all works Lael?"_

"_Yeah, sure do," Lael said as she looked at Tonks – determined not to look at Harry._

_Kate and Hannah looked at Lael, trying to read her thoughts as to why she was acting that way. They both knew that she and Harry were in a serious relationship and had even snuck off together just before the start of the mission to be alone together while Sam sat there trying to comprehend the female mind while raising his eyebrows at Harry in a questioning tone but Harry just shrugged in response._

_Even though the team had only been together for a day, Harry could already read them. Mainly because they were all on the same side but also because the other members of the team had controlled the simulations with their own personalities, abilities and skills._

_Lael quickly viewed all the memories – even Harry's – while writing all of the details down on some paper before quickly leaving again to write up the report._

"_Something happen here this afternoon that I should know Tonks?" Harry asked the Auror spy._

"_I haven't heard anything concrete Harry. I don't need the group again until Wednesday morning usual time, I've already spoken to Lael's team leader and she's agreed to give her the rest of the day and tomorrow off. That report that Lael is writing is low level and not needed until Friday and won't take long to do so grab your memory back and get out of here!" Tonks said._

"_Point taken!" Harry said quickly before scooping the memory up with his wand and putting the memory back in his head and dashing out of the meeting room and after his girlfriend._

_Harry found Lael a few rooms away and quickly went in to talk to her. She had her back to him and she was standing by the window staring out of it._

"_Lael?" Harry said quietly._

_Lael didn't reply but just carried on looking out of the window._

_Harry went into the room and closed the door before putting a silencing and locking charm on the door and walked over to her quietly._

_Harry put a hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her before gasping. Lael had tears running silently down her face and was obviously very upset about something._

_Harry quickly slid his arms around her waist and held her close while sobs went through her._

"_Shh it's ok," Harry whispered, "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I'm so sorry," She murmured over and over, "I'm so sorry"_

"_What for?" Harry whispered._

_Lael pulled away slightly but Harry held onto her, desperate to comfort her and to help and protect her._

_She looked into Harry's eyes and saw deep pools of love, trust and helpfulness. She found herself falling into his deep pools of green that were his eyes. She was mesmerised by the amount of emotion that she could see there._

"_I think I'm pregnant," She whispered while she hoped that he wasn't going to run off and leave her. She wouldn't be able to cope if she had to be a single mother._

"_Have you seen the team healer yet?" Harry asked softly._

_Lael shook her head as she clung onto Harry._

"_Ok then," Harry said softly, "How about we go see the healer and see what she says and we take it from there, ok?"_

_Harry led a tearful Lael out of the meeting room, making sure he kept his arm round her to keep her comforted._

_Harry slowly led her down the hall towards the medical bay that had been set up next to the training room in case of accidents and there was always a healer in there just in case._

_That healer, called Julie, was also the personal healer for all the staff. This was mainly for security as well as for accessibility so that no-one at St Mungo's would become suspicious or ask questions._

_Harry and Lael arrived at the door and knocked on it. It was immediately answered by one of the nurses there who showed them in and over to one of the beds which Lael sat down on._

_The nurse saw how upset Lael was and got her a cup of tea and handed it to her. Lael smiled before accepting it and taking a sip which seemed to calm her down._

_After a few moments, the healer came out of her office and came over to Lael who was still clinging onto Harry._

"_Hey," she said softly while noticing Lael's distress, "What's the matter?"_

"_I think I'm pregnant," Lael barely whispered before a few more sobs came._

"_Ok," The healer said softly, "I'm just going to do the pregnancy test spell to see if you are, ok?"_

_Lael nodded and snuggled into Harry's chest further._

_Harry focused his attention on Lael and trying to calm her down. He knew he would always be with her regardless of what the outcome was. He even had a small hope that she was having a baby, even though he knew it was rather stupid having a child at such a young age. Harry found himself rather lost for a moment in his daydreams of a little Harry running round when he heard the healer speak again._

_Healer Julie quickly got out her wand and waved it over Lael's abdomen while mumbling an incantation. After a few moments the wand tip glowed green for several seconds before fading._

"_You're three weeks pregnant Lael," The healer informed her, causing Lael to cry._

"_Hey," Harry whispered as he held his girlfriend closely, "I'm here for you, I'll help you."_

"_Harry, I've screwed up your life, how can you bare to be here for me? How can you just accept what the healer said and not run away? Any other bloke your age would," Lael said with fresh tears running down her cheeks._

"_And every other bloke has that prophecy over them? Everyone else has fought a dark lord five times and won? Every other bloke works in MI5 in a James Bond Suit?" Harry asked causing Lael to giggle slightly through her tears._

"_I love you, Lael," Harry said with determination, "I love you so much and I know we are right for each other and I know we will be ok and that everything will work out – I promise."_

"_How can everything be ok when I'm having a baby?" Lael asked staring into Harry's eyes and seeing the love he had for her._

"_Cos I love you and want to be with you and the one thing I've always wanted is a family __and you and our new baby is it," Harry said staring right back into Lael's eyes, neither noticing the healer quietly heading back to her office and indicating to the nurse to follow._

"_Oh Harry," Lael whispered before hugging Harry tightly._

"_I do have one question though," Harry asked after a few minutes._

_Lael pulled back, with obvious worry written all over her face._

_Harry quickly got down on one knee. "Lael, will you marry me?"_

_Lael sat there rather stunned at what she had just heard Harry asked._

"_Marry you?" Lael asked rather dumbly, "Like a wedding?"_

"_Well yeah," Harry said with a laugh, "that's what I had hoped."_

"_But… but… that's such a big thing," Lael said while trying to start her brain again._

"_Well we don't have to get married right away, we can plan it for the future sometime if we wanted, even if we wanted to plan it at all for now, I mean, it's not like a binding promise or anything, you could still tell me where to go and that I'm not worth it or anything…" Harry babbled before Lael quickly jumped down off the bed, dragged Harry to his feet and kissed him soundly on the lips – effectively shutting him up from his mindless chat._

_After a moment, she broke the kiss and Harry kiss and just stared at her, hoping that she wouldn't leave him for getting her pregnant._

"_Of course I'll marry you one day you dope," Lael said, realising how much she loved this young man in front of her, even though he was seven years younger than her._

"_You will?" Harry asked, uncertain._

"_Yes, yes, yes," Lael said with enthusiasm, her own doubts about Harry leaving vaporised._

_Then she saw it. It was struggling to get out at first but then it appeared full force. It was that lop sided playful grin that Harry always wore when he looked at her and was truly happy. Every time she saw it she couldn't help but fall in love with him more and grin in return._

"_I can't believe it," said a grinning Harry as he held onto Lael, "I'm actually going to be a dad."_

"_And a great one at that," Lael said in response, "But now that I'm all happy again, I'll have to go finish my report before I can finally go home for the day."_

"_Well team leader Tonks did mention to me that we had the rest of the day off, as well as tomorrow, and that the report didn't need to be in until the end of the week so… leave it and lets get out of here," exclaimed Harry as he started to drag Lael over to the medical bay fireplace._

"_You sure that wasn't just you and your team? I mean I don't want them sacking me or anything," Lael said, rather worried._

"_Tonks told me specifically that you had the time off too as she err… saw how upset you were earlier in the debriefing so sorted it all out," Harry explained._

"_Remind me to thank her on Wednesday, but now lets get home for some alone time," Lael said with a cheeky grin._

"_That I think I can manage," Harry said with his grin firmly in place and leading Lael quickly out of the office and home…_

_Wednesday morning quickly came for the two lovebirds in Potter Manor forcing them to head back to work bright and early since Harry had a morning briefing at 8am._

_Harry and Lael dragged themselves into the office, not really wanting to let go of neither each other nor part ways. But there they stood, in the middle of the hallway outside the meeting room trying to go their own ways but finding themselves unable to leave each other._

"_I've gotta get in there, they're all waiting for me," Harry said while hugging Lael one more time, "Meet for lunch if we can?"_

"_If we can, I know I'm free since I'm in the office but I dunno about your mission – it might start right away," Lael said in a scared voice._

"_If it does and I wont make it, I'll get Tonks to tell you, ok?" Harry asked._

_Lael nodded slowly, not really wanting to let Harry go. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Lael slowly let go and Harry slowly made his way into the meeting._

_Harry entered the room and found his team waiting there while talking amongst each other. They all looked up at Harry and smiled before continuing their conversations. There was no sign of Tonks in the small room, but it was still a few minutes before the start of the meeting and Harry was sure that she didn't normally arrive early but very on time._

"_Everyone enjoy their day off yesterday?" Harry asked the various group members as the conversation slowly died down._

"_Good for me, I managed to get plenty of research done for my degree at university," Sam said, "I'm doing Criminal Justice, so plenty of things in here that it can be useful for."_

"_True," Harry said, "The Muggle world has advanced a lot in many areas and we might be able to use the odd idea."_

"_Sounds interesting, but I had my nose in medical journals catching up. Being a qualified healer can be a bummer sometimes when it comes to paperwork," Kate said._

"_Well I had a much better day," Hannah said with enthusiasm, "I managed to spend the entire day shopping in Oxford Street and ended up spending a fortune on new stuff for my new place, but couldn't resist it though."_

"_Sounds like fun – just don't drag me along, ok?" Harry said with a laugh._

"_Don't worry, I wont," Hannah said with a laugh as Tonks strode in with her usual grin in place._

"_Hi all," She said cheerfully, "Welcome to yet another briefing. I hope you all enjoyed your __days off yesterday?" Tonks asked as she looked around the room and saw everyone either nodding or shaking their head depending on what they were doing._

"_Right then, let's get started on our next mission. Turns out its over at Downing Street but it will be a bit more difficult with the mission objectives. Turns out there are several Wizarding bugs in the building that have been missed by our counterparts in section D. Luckily we are going to go in and do a sweep. We will go in with suits, use our normal id badges to go through security and run the checks on not only number ten Downing Street but number eleven as well. Kate, Harry, you two will be making sure that Sam and Hannah aren't bothered by anyone regardless. You'll be in pairs. Harry and Hannah as one with Sam and Kate the other. There's no time Harry to teach you how to do a full sweep in both perfection and speed which is why we aren't going to do it until after Hogwarts. We would need several months to get you trained and it is a full time job and even covers other topics like putting in your own surveillance and even high level, high quality wards which are hideous to remove. It's a simple go in and go out operation. Police on site know that we are going to turn up. Kate, Hannah, each of you will take a standard as well as an advanced detector case so that you both have all the equipment that you need on site and don't need to wait around for anything. Each room will be cleared as and when so nobody will see any wands or magic. Harry and Kate will be standing guard outside each room making sure that those inside are not seen nor that none of the workers head back towards the rooms that have been cleared and checked. Most workers will already have been moved to another government building in central London for the day so there will only be a few. The prime minister is supposed to be in meetings all day so I doubt you will even see him but you never know. Don't forget to be very courteous to him as he is equivalent to minister for magic. I know ours is a twerp but it doesn't mean that theirs is. Any questions?" Tonks asks._

_Everyone shook their head apart from Harry._

"_So how are we getting there? Are they sneaking us in through the back or the front? What about the press and their constant picture taking of all visitors there?" Harry asked in quick succession._

"_Well I see your brain is as active as ever," Tonks said with a smile. "Two government cars with chauffeurs will take you there with pair in each car so that you all stick together in assignment. They will deliver you to the front. I will put a charm on all of you so that the press will see you but not be able to describe you, nor think you are important nor be able to __take pictures of you with any of the equipment that they have. It lasts around 36 hours but I will do the counter for it when you return."_

"_Right then, so this mission going ahead today?" Harry asked again._

"_Yup, no need for them to be spied on for longer than necessary. Besides, they aren't ministry of magic bugs, they're death eater bugs. Turns out one of the cleaners that were there on a temporary contract had a death eater father and put imperious on her when she mentioned to him that she was there. She's a squib. We've managed to take the curse off the cleaner and lock up the father. We found all this out from the magical portrait hanging in the prime ministers office which links him with the minister for magic," Tonks explained._

"_Right then, what's our start time?" Harry asked._

"_About an hour so make sure you all go up to the canteen and grab some breakfast and also get some food for take our for lunch, I don't know how long it will take you to sweep number ten and number eleven. They both need to be checked since they are interlinked and the cleaners do them both at the same time," Tonks said._

"_Right well we had all better get ready then, thanks for all the info Tonks," Harry said as he led his team out._

"_Err Harry; can you hang on a mo?" Tonks asked as they got to the door._

"_Yeah sure Tonks, what is it?" Harry asked as he stopped and let his team pass him._

_Tonks quickly closed the door and put several charms on it._

"_Did you get everything sorted out with Lael? She was being very off the other day," Tonks commented._

_Harry grinned. "Yeah, all sorted with some fun and surprising results," Harry said, barely containing his excitement._

"_Well?" Tonks asked, amused by the boyish grin on Harry's face._

"_We're having a baby!!" Harry nearly yelled with his grin even wider than before, "and getting married too."_

_Tonks gaped at Harry. She knew they had only been dating for several weeks. "Aren't you kind of rushing into all this?" She asked him, concerned for him._

"_Well at first but now I can't wait. I've always wanted a family and now here it is," Harry said, "I can't wait!"_

"_Well make sure you don't rush – ok?" Tonks said_

"_Don't worry we wont, I was even going to suggest to Lael to only have a Muggle wedding to start off with for a while so we don't get tied down forever, then we can go through the Wizarding wedding if we wanted to later on," Harry said._

"_That's good to hear," Tonks said with a grin, "Got her a ring yet?"_

"_Not yet," Harry said with the silly grin still all over his face, "I'm going to show Lael all of the jewellery in my family vault, see if she likes any there, otherwise it's the jewellery story – well a Muggle one, we don't really want it in the papers."_

"_Course not, it'd make the front page," Tonks said, "I wonder how much they would pay me for an exclusive?"_

_The grin suddenly disappeared from Harry face and was replaced by anger. "Don't you dare Tonks, I might not care about what the paper's say but I don't want my family splattered all over their pages like an exhibit." Harry growled._

_Tonks was taken aback by Harry's sudden anger. She hadn't realised how protective Harry was of his new fiancée but she could see that and saw how threatened and threatening he was._

"_Harry, I was joking you know," Tonks said softly trying to get Harry to calm down._

"_The media is not something to joke about, especially where I am concerned," Harry said, "Now, I'll go see if Lael is up for breakfast."_

_Without a backward glance, Harry quickly left the meeting room and headed towards the canteen where Lael would grab a coffee before heading to her desk to see if she had arrived yet._

_Lael was just paying for her coffee at the till with her new currency (Wizarding gold) that she was paid in when Harry came in._

_Lael headed over towards a table and sat down. She always spent some time in the canteen reading the Wizarding paper "The Daily Prophet" and even carried on reading it when Harry had told her how many lies were in there. She only carried on reading it to see if there were any stories in there that she could take legal action against. Since starting the job at the secret service, Lael had found herself being trained extensively in the legal department. She didn't fancy doing the actual prosecutions but would often work in other areas like research. She knew it paid less than what the barristers and solicitors earned in the Muggle world but with this, she actually got job satisfaction._

_Lael would find herself reading the paper and during the past three weeks and had found several different articles in the paper that had helped other people in the office with their cases and once, the week before, she had found some information that actually helped the outcome on one of the missions._

_Lael looked up from the morning paper and saw Harry head over to her looking rather angry._

"_What's the matter?" Lael asked as Harry plopped himself down next to her._

"_Tonks decided to make a joke and that rather annoyed me," Harry said._

"_Well what did she say?" Lael probed, trying to sort out his anger._

"_Well she made a joke about doing an exclusive with the daily prophet and how much she would get and I just lost it," Harry said, "There's no way I would let them print anything about you, they tell lies in every story that's about me, and they would think that Christmas had come early if they heard our news."_

"_Are you sure you didn't over-react? If she were only joking then why loose it with her? She __doesn't seem the type to blab, especially when working here," Lael said, trying to calm Harry down a bit._

"_I dunno. Tonks isn't the talkative type but I would hate anything to get out, and Tonks does have a clumsy streak sometimes," Harry said dully._

"_Did you really need to take her head off though?" Lael asked softly, not wanting to get on Harry's angry side._

_Harry sat in silence for a moment and re-ran the conversation in his head. He knew Tonks wouldn't just sell him out and that she would often joke about sensitive things._

"_No," Harry answered finally, "I should have just stayed calm but the moment she teased me, I just lost it and flipped."_

"_Well then, you know what you need to do now then don't you," Lael said softly before taking a sip of coffee._

"_Sadly, but we have half an hour before the group meets up again and I'll be able to see her then," Harry said._

"_Ok then, at least that's all sorted," Lael said as she read yet another dull article that theorised the existence of the secret service._

"_Found anything interesting in there?" Harry asked after a short while._

"_Nah not much, there was a pokey little article about you saying that since you're now emancipated, then you are most likely to top the rich list as well as the most eligible bachelor list. But other than that it's the same old boring dribble," Lael said._

_Harry scowled. He hated the Daily Prophet reporting anything about him but at least the story was short and simple._

"_Urg," Harry said after a few minutes, "I had better head back over to the equipment room to grab some gear I might need for the mission. I don't know what time I'm going to be back yet so I don't know if I'll be back by the end of your shift here."_

"_Ok well I'll just floo home if you aren't back and tell Dobby that you'll be back when you can," Lael said._

"_Ok then," Harry said standing up, "See you tonight."_

_After giving Lael a warm kiss on the lips, Harry headed over to the canteen counter, bought several bottled Muggle drinks and sandwiches before headed out towards the equipment room._

_Harry quickly arrived at the equipment room and found himself stopping in the doorway and looking around in awe. Even though he had been in the room practically every day during his training, he still found himself stopping and admiring the huge room with many dozens of rows of tall shelving that filled the room and were full of various pieces of equipment._

_Harry broke from his awe induced frozen moment and headed to the inventory list to see if there was anything that he would need for this standard operation. Harry scrolled down the list and saw several items that he might need. The first thing he saw was a standard issue gun that would be kept in a holster under his jacket along with several clips of spare ammunition. Harry didn't really want to carry a weapon but he had been taught that his wand was no different to a gun if used in a certain way. Also, Harry didn't really want to go unprepared and he knew that it was a real possibility to find himself in a dangerous Muggle situation where he would be called upon to assist._

_Harry went to the weapons locker and grabbed a holster along with six blank clips. He knew that he would need to go to the weapons room to get the actual gun and ammunition which was going to be his next stop._

_Harry quickly returned to the inventory list and looked again. He also saw a special pair of glasses in various designs that were also standard issue. These glasses had many different spells including a shatter proof charm, anti-summoning, impervious, auto-focusing and would allow the wearer to see magic such as wards and glamour's as well as invisibility cloaks and disillusionments._

_Harry quickly went and grabbed a pair of glasses in a design he liked and swapped them for his current pair. The glasses immediately refocused to Harry's eyesight and Harry saw that his vision actually improved somewhat compared to what his own glasses did._

_Harry returned once again to look at the list to see what else he could get. Harry saw many different gadgets and gizmos that he could use but didn't think of any uses for them so Harry left the equipment room and headed to the weapons room._

_Harry went inside and had a look around. Inside the room, Harry saw hundreds of different types of weaponry. Small guns, large guns, machine guns, grenades, missiles, everything that an army would love to get their hands on. Harry looked around for a moment before grabbing a handgun with a preloaded empty clip that would fit his holster before going to the relevant bullet barrel and filling up all his clips before removing his jacket and putting on the holster and loading it with the now loaded gun and spare clips before returning the jacket. Harry looked around for a few more minutes. He saw a bullet proof vest and thought about actually wearing it but decided against it since it would be highly visible and would alert all of the reporters and staff to a possible danger – something that they were trying to avoid._

_Harry left the weapons room and headed towards the team room. He needed to get some of his standard equipment out of his locker that he would need on his mission._

_Harry didn't spend too long going through his locker. Many of the standard things that were needed he already wore, such as his new watch that had many different functions, specialised pen that had a tracker in it as well as a voice recorder to record conversations when active, as well as several other items such as a packet of cigarettes that contained 20 portkeys to holding cells, a set of handcuffs for Muggle arrests and a mobile phone to allow communication not only with the secret service but also Muggle emergency services as they were all aware of the Wizarding secret service._

_Harry looked at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes before he needed to be in the briefing room. Harry decided to grab something out the fridge to eat since he was dying for a snack. Harry quickly went over and saw some Turkish delight there, something which Harry had never tried until he started with the service and had grown to adore so quickly grabbed some and began to eat. A few minutes later, Harry found himself full of Turkish delight and in the need of a few cleaning charms which he quickly cast before heading towards the meeting room where he saw everyone else congregating but Harry saw a particular pink haired witch that he wanted to speak to._

"_Hey Tonks can I talk to you please?" Harry called as he quickly approached her._

"_Sure thing Harry," Tonks said calmly, but Harry could tell that she was still upset by what he had said to her._

"_I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I know you tease me a bit and I like it but the newspapers is one thing I don't receive well tease wise but I shouldn't of behaved like a right twat earlier," Harry said softly, "Can you forgive me?"_

_Tonks thought for a moment, letting him sweat it out a little. "Well I suppose I could use a duel partner tomorrow, but hey I can forgive," Tonks said._

"_What time do you normally duel at?" Harry asked, taking the hint._

"_Nine through to two normally," Tonks said, "I need to keep my skills up since I don't get too much field duty since I'm a lovely high rank but I still need my skills since I'm still an Auror reserve and all that."_

"_Well I'll be here at nine then, I could use some practice being a lowly field agent and all," Harry said teasingly._

"_One day Harry, you are going to be stuck behind a desk being a pen pusher," Tonks teased back._

"_Not until I am passed it Tonks, then I will be behind a desk," Harry replied with as much innocence as he could muster._

"_You saying I'm passed it?" Tonks said accusingly, but with a humoured gleam in her eyes._

"_Who knows Tonks, maybe your clumsiness has finally won Nymph," Harry said in a mock sad voice before bolting into the meeting room to hide behind his group._

_Tonks quickly dashed after him. "Why you little…" Tonks said but abruptly stopped when she saw the rest of the group in there with amused grins on their faces._

_Tonks quickly composed herself and sat down. "Right then, mission will be starting in five minutes out front. The two cars from Downing street will take you there and bring you back, same cars and drivers both ways so please check before getting in for return journey please. Any questions?"_

_Everyone shook their heads._

"_Right then, lets head out front. I will make sure you grab the right cars since I sorted them out myself," Tonks said as she stood up and began showing everyone outside._

_Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and headed outside to the main entrance._

_The group gathered and waited. Luckily for them, they didn't need to wait long as two rather elegant cars pulled up and the drivers disembarked before heading to the rear of their vehicles and opening the passenger side door on each._

_Tonks covertly nodded to the team members, giving them the signal to proceed with the mission._

_The two pairs quickly got in to the cars and the drivers followed suit and within moments, they were heading towards Downing Street for their mission._

_The trip only lasted a few minutes as there were no traffic jams anywhere in central London which was, Harry observed, quite unusual. Soon, they found themselves pulling up outside the famous residence of the Prime Minister of Britain._

_The drivers quickly opened the passenger doors again and Harry jumped out along with the other members of the teams. There were a few camera flashes but Harry wasn't worried since Tonks had done a special spell when they were waiting to stop Muggle media equipment from actually recording them in the images._

_Harry led his team into the famous number ten where he was greeted by the Prime Minister himself._

"_Good Morning Prime Minister," Harry said, trying to hide his surprise at the man's presence._

"_Good Morning officer," Gordon Brown said politely, "Here for the final sweep?"_

"_Yes sir," Harry said formally, "Didn't expect many people around though."_

"_Ah yes well I was just heading out to start my day. Most of the staff have already been transferred out so I doubt you will be interrupted," Gordon Brown – new prime minister said._

"_That would make the work go faster and allow us to disappear as it were," Harry said with slight humour but with all his nerves playing up._

_Before the Prime Minister could reply, a secretary rushed over. "Prime Minister, the Queen requests that you visit immediately," She said in a prim voice._

"_Right then, bring the car around and tell the driver to head straight for Buckingham Palace right away," The Prime Minister said before turning back to Harry. "Well it was nice to meet you but I have to dash Mr…"_

"_Potter, Harry Potter," Harry said nervously._

"_Well it was nice to meet you Harry Potter," Gordon said before shaking Harry's hand and quickly leaving through the front door._

"_Well that was interesting," Kate said behind Harry, "Looks like you've already made an impression."_

_Harry turned to face his team. "Maybe, but its not too likely that me and him will cross paths again for it to be of any real consequence," Harry said, "But instead of gossip lets head to work shall we?"_

_The team members nodded. "I suggest we take a floor each and work our way along," Hannah suggests, "I've double checked the plans and we can easily take a floor each and work our way through to the entrance of number eleven and cover every room in between. Plus that would force everyone one way too and stop anyone sneaking back. Although I would suggest a locking ward on the door though to stop anyone except us getting in so we can make sure the buildings are clear. We can also refresh all the wards that are already in place."_

"_Good plan," Harry says as he took out his wand and cast the specialist ward at the door. "Right then all the doors and windows of number ten are now sealed. Hannah and Sam, if you take the first floor. Kate and I will take the ground and meet you at the front door of number eleven. Break for lunch whatever time you need but best to try get at least half the sweep done before that. Questions?"_

_Everyone shook their head before Hannah and Sam begun their work along with Kate and himself. Kate and Hannah quickly started with the hallway that they were in. Hannah covered the staircase while Kate covered the ground floor part of the hall before finally entering the first room. Harry stood guard on it after making sure it was empty._

_Slowly, Kate and Harry made some progress and were moving from room to room. Kate was beginning to speed up in her detections as she got readjusted to the equipment again and began to use it with more and more expertise. They were just approaching the intersection door to allow them to proceed into number eleven when the door burst open and a rather imposing man stood there. Harry put his left hand on his wand._

"_What is it? Don't you know this building is being swept today?" Harry said in a very authoritive tone._

"_There's… There's a man in a cloak and a white mask," The man said growing paler and paler, "He killed the staff next door with a green light. I need to get away."_

"_Come in here quickly," Harry said, half dragging the man through the door. "Kate, send a message to Hannah and Sam, tell them to come down the staircase at the other end of the building after securing the intersection door with a ward and attach from that side after warding the front door also. We will get them from this side."_

_Kate nodded before sending a near invisible messenger spell off to the two team members._

_Harry turned to the man who had given them the information, who was now pale and shaking terribly. Harry quickly took out his wand and stunned him before putting him in a body bind._

"_What are you doing?" Kate asked Harry, shocked at his behaviour._

"_Well first, his memory will need to be modified and secondly we don't know if it's a trap. That is why we need the other team to come from behind so let's get going." Harry said as he stepped through the doorway._

_Kate followed behind after stowing her detection equipment in the corner and camouflaging it._

_Harry quickly closed the door silently and warded it against anyone trying to get through. "Right then," Harry whispered after he erected the ward and put a privacy sphere around him and Kate. "We need to sneak there. We don't know if the idiots are on the first floor or ground floor or here at all. That is why I wanted the other team to go along the top and down, just in case. We need to sneak along ground heading for the door making sure every room is clear, both of visible and non visible targets. Let's go."_

_Harry and Kate silently walked down the corridor. They had cast silence spells on their feet to make sure that they couldn't be heard by anyone. They checked each room as they passed before sealing it with a special locking charm. Soon they arrived at the entryway for number eleven and there was no sign of any death eaters, any dead staff or the team. They couldn't hear any sounds of a battle either and Harry hoped that his team already hadn't been compromised._

_Kate and Harry shared a look before slowly walking up the stairs, heads rotating to keep their visions on all parts of the hallway. They reached the top and glanced down the small part of the hall that they could see and didn't see anything out of the ordinary._

_Kate and Harry shared another look before heading slowly down the corridor in formation, wands at the ready and fully alert._

_Slowly they made their way down the corridor, checking each room before sealing it. Finally they came to the last room which was the very large function room. This room's door was already closed and Harry was getting an odd feel from it._

"_This is it," Harry whispered, "What we are looking for his most definitely here. Keep your wand ready. I can sense danger."_

_Normally, any team member would have looked at him with a curious expression and tried to argue that people can not sense danger like that – or at least humans can't. But they had all watched him during training and saw the sense of danger in action during all of the training and come to actually rely on it._

_Harry and Kate quickly took sides on the different sides of the door so that the doorway would protect them from any spell fire that came their way._

_Harry silently counted down with his fingers and as soon as the last one went down, Kate opened the doors with her wand and Harry raised it and stunned the first person he saw wearing a robe who fell quicker than a sack of potatoes._

_Harry looked around the room from his vantage point and didn't see anyone else at eye level. He wondered where his team members were._

_Harry slowly entered, his wand arm outstretched. What Harry saw in the room made him freeze and stare in disbelief. The man who had told Harry what had happened had only seen the first part of the action. These staff members were not just dead. They were all dismembered. Arms, legs, heads. All severed. And in the middle of all this carnage were two people tied up and bound. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them looking around in disgust and fear. They were the two members of the team that Harry was hoping Harry were still alive and ok._

"_Kate, secure the death eater," Harry ordered before quickly heading over to the two tied up people and vanishing their bonds._

"_You two ok?" Harry asked._

_They nodded briefly, still in shock. Harry quickly sent a messenger spell asking for three teams to quickly arrive at their location._

"_Come on, lets get you two out of here," Harry said as he helped up his two team members off the floor and vanishing the dirt and blood from their robes._

_Harry quickly led them out of the room into the hall and conjured two chairs for them which they both quickly sat down in._

_After a moment, Kate came out and said that the death eater was secure and not going anywhere._

_Harry asked her to keep watch on the two team members in shock before quickly heading back up the door towards number ten and down the stairs before removing the ward there._

_Harry opened the door and saw the three groups waiting there with Tonks in the front; all with their wands out. The road had been cleared of all Muggles and a vision obscurity spell had been erected._

"_What's the situation Team Leader Potter?" Tonks asked formally as she headed over._

"_One death eater on site. Now secure. However, he had killed all the muggles that were on the first floor. One left alive on ground as he escaped. I stunned and bound him as he will need to be obliterated. Somehow, Kate and I didn't hear it on the ground. Sam and Hannah were overwhelmed by the death eater and tied and bound and were forced to watch as the Muggles were not only killed but dismembered, arms, legs and heads," Harry reported, "Also, the sweep is only partially complete."_

_Tonks nodded before turning to face the three team leaders who were flanking her._

"_Team White Knight, secure death eater in holding cell. Team Black Bishop secure all dead Muggles and also transport alive Muggle back to HQ for severe memory modification. The killing will be a strong memory to overcome. Team White Rook you will collect up the detection equipment and resweep the entire building from entrance of number ten to entrance of number eleven. Dismissed." Tonks ordered._

_The teams quickly jumped into action and Tonks turned back to Harry._

"_Harry, get Golden Phoenix out of here. Put Sam and Hannah in the Hospital Wing when you return. They will need it." Tonks said._

_Harry nodded and quickly headed back in. As he entered, he saw the team leader for White Rook._

"_Excuse me," Harry said politely._

"_Yes Team Leader Potter," the man answered formally._

"_Just to warn you, there are some warded doors that would only allow passage for Team Golden Phoenix. Also, some equipment is camoflauged on ground floor at the intersection. I don't know where the other part of the equipment is," Harry said._

"_Thanks for the info," The team leader said._

_Harry nodded before quickly heading back towards his own team._

_Harry quickly dashed back to where he had left the team. Harry created a portkey with his watch the moment he arrived and transported everyone directly to the hospital wing of headquarters._

_There were plenty of healers in the room awaiting someone's arrival. Looks like Tonks had them waiting, Harry thought after he got up from the ground. How come I never stay upright? Harry though to himself a moment later as he saw the healers surround the two team members who were in shock. They were led over to beds leaving Kate and Harry to stand there and watch, feeling rather helpless._

"_Lets head to the team room. They can give us an update soon enough," Harry suggested._

_Kate nodded after a few moments, torn as to whether to stay and watch helpless or sit in the group's room and do the same there._

_She couldn't bare to stand there and watch with the need of helplessness washing over her so let Harry lead her out the room and down the hall towards the team room._

_Harry led her in and sat her down on the sofa before heading towards the kettle and making a strong cup of tea and handing it over to Kate._

_After nearly an hour of solid waiting, Tonks finally arrived in the team room. Being a four pip mission specialist who controlled the Golden Phoenix team, she was allowed into the team room by the wards. She was the only one outside of a five pip department head or actual team member who could walk into the room safely._

"_How are Sam and Hannah?" Harry asked jumping up._

_Kate looked on with a worried expression._

"_In deep shock, although it's to be expected really considering what they were forced to watch. Turns out a few of the women were raped before being killed, then torn apart piece by piece. That sick death eater even tore a few apart without using the killing curse. That's bound to fry anyone's brain," Tonks said._

_Harry sank back into his chair, mind reeling in what Tonks had told him. He knew he couldn't of saved any of them, but that didn't help too much._

"_How is it that we never heard any of this?" Harry asked, knowing he wasn't deaf._

"_Turns out that the building was refitted by Section D to be as secure as possible and installed some pretty good silencing equipment making every room sound proof. Our own silencing charms wouldn't do any better," Tonks said, "It saves anyone eavesdropping and getting any top secret information."_

"_So who was our sick death eater?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know who it was._

"_Turns out it was Lucius Malfoy – sick twat," Tonks said, "Luckily or unluckily, he tried to escape a little while ago from the interrogation and our team leader in there dropped him with a killing curse."_

"_A killing curse? Couldn't they stun him again?" Harry said gaping._

"_Well he was warned. Plus he did somehow wandlessly summon a wand off someone else but he was dropped with the curse before he caught it. It was a safety measure. Sealed room full of Law Enforcement, was safer to drop him than start a duel," Tonks said._

"_What if he hit someone else than Malfoy?" Harry asked._

"_No-one was behind him. Plus the walls would have absorbed the curse," Tonks said, "No harm done – well apart from to Malfoy of course."_

_Harry sat there an thought for a few moments._

"_Tonks, since Draco is a minor, doesn't that mean he can't take control of the family?" Harry asked, hoping he was right._

"_Yeah…" Tonks said in a confused tone._

"_Well then since Narcissa is a former Black, is there any way to force the Malfoy estate to be transferred into the Black estate forcing me to have total control?" Harry asked._

_Tonks face suddenly lit up and an evil glint appeared in her eyes._

"_Sounds plausible in ancient family law. Let me go check with Legal and get the ball rolling. We can send all those forms in at the same time as the death certificate if its correct, and really piss off the old dark mold at the same time," Tonks said before dashing out the room._

"_What the hell was all that?" Kate asked, moving her eyes from the now vacant seat towards Harry._

"_Well to cut a long story short, I am now the patriarch to the Black family as well as the Potter family, if we manage to use an old family law based on who gets control of estates when heads of families die, then we can cut off a large piece of funding for Voldemort as well as force the widow and son to do what we say," Harry said with an evil glint._

"_But you said he was a minor, that means it would be held in trust for him with the wife in charge wouldn't it?" Kate asked rather confused._

"_Yeah normally, but since Narcissa would be classed as a former Black family member, since Malfoy name is in trust, Narcissa would be part of the Black structure again. That means that she is not allowed to control the estate as the Patriarch is supposed to and then deal with an inheritances if the patriarch thinks the family is deserving of it, That means I can keep the Malfoy estate indefinitely if it is possible," Harry said with a grin, "And if we __manage to do this on the quiet, none will know until they are evicted by the goblins."_

"_Now that is a Slitherin worthy plan," Kate said with a grin as the plan clicked in her head._

"_Well I was nearly in Slitherin myself," Harry said, "But I thought the dungeons were too cold so I went somewhere else."_

_Kate couldn't help but laugh at this. "Seriously?"_

"_Yeah, well _I didn't know about the dungeons then but I had already met Malfoy's son and decided I didn't want to be in the same house so begged the sorting hat not to put me in there. The hat then put me in Gryffindor." Harry informed.

"So which house were you in at school then?" Harry asked, not being able to figure out the medic himself.

"Ravenclaw," Kate said, "But I always found them too snooty and always studying so I hung with Gryffindors. I ate with them, studied with them, everything. I was kind of adopted by them and felt more at home with them than with my own house. Still got top marks in everything though."

Harry laughed. "Sounds like one of my friends. She's in Gryffindor but is brainy enough for Ravenclaw but acts too Ravenclaw for her own good most of the time. Luckily my best mate and I have corrupted her enough to help her have fun now and then," Harry said.

Kate laughed. "Sounds like a Gryffindor friend of mine, too much studying for his own good, at least he had the bravery to carry on regardless of the teasing but he was corrupted too."

Harry was about to reply when Tonks came back into the room quickly with a bunch of legal documents.

"Looks like we should be able to do it as long as they get sent in with the death certificate and approved before the Malfoy's get wind of it. It takes three hours to approve, and a clerk of the court needs to go tell them right away once everything is filed. But hopefully everything should be sorted. All you need to do is sign away, everything else has been done by the legal department. Hopefully, they should be too busy with other stuff like grief and informing dark aliens to get round to appealing this," Tonks says.

Harry laughs out loud. "Dark aliens? I'll have to add that to my list," Harry says trying to stop all the sniggers from consuming him.

Tonks grins as she hands over the stacks of parchment and an ever ready quill (a quill that is full of ink and never needs to be refilled, sharpened or anything).

Harry quickly signs away. "As long as they can't sue me then this plan should be fine," Harry said as he signs the last form.

"Nah, this works on old patriarch laws so sue-ing someone within a family regarding this law is illegal anyway so there's no comeback. Worst that can happen is the application is denied but I will have a chat with the people over at the ministry with my badge flashing in front of them and my award winning smile," Tonks said while demonstrating said smile, "Then they should see reason and approve."

"Great," Harry said grinning, "Now how are the team?"

Tonks slips into serious mode. "They're really shook up. They will be kept in the hospital wing for about a week. Some mind healers will need to work with them to help them truly get over everything, so the pair of you have an unexpected week of training to get on with starting tommorow. That means you get the rest of the day off. Oh yeah Harry I saw Lael in legal before and work is pretty sparse for her over there today so she can take the day too, but demands a visit first of course," Tonks said with a wide I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"Ok, Ok, I'll see her right now," Harry says, waving his hands in defeat.

"Good, it'll give you time to plan that little event of yours a little," Tonks says with an I-can't-wait-for-an-invite smile.

"Depends when we decide to have our little event, it could be after our other little event, yet it could be pretty soon, who knows," Harry says with a grin before quickly heading out the room.

Kate turns to Tonks. "What's going on?" Kate asks.

"Turns out our little hero here has won the heart of the newbie in Legal and they're already talking dates," Tonks said.

"But he's like fifteen," Kate said, "It's nearly impossible to even be recruited by secret service at that age much less find your true love."

"Looks like he has done both," Tonks said, "You can really see the change in him when they're together, it's like he's really a teenager instead of one that has been forced to grow up."

"Well it is his decision after all and if she's worth it then I'm not going to stop it. But who hasn't had the odd deluded fantasy that the boy-who-lived would come after you?" Kate asks.

"Not many, and certainly his intended never had it," Tonks said grinning.

"Ohh? How so? Every woman I know had them," Kate asks, wondering how any young woman could not have at least one fantasy about the hero of the Wizarding world.

"She's non-magical – that's why," Tonks said, "all those witches falling at his feet desperate to 'get to know him better' and he goes for someone from a different country who has never heard of him and who doesn't even do magic, you can't even write fiction that believable."

"Non-magical? You don't mean that tall blonde from Legal who just got recruited who I saw talking with Harry this morning?" Kate asked astounded.

"That's her. They met when Harry decided to skip the country for a few weeks. Turns out Harry did his lovely noble saving-people trick on her and won her over," Tonks said.

"He does seem to do that a lot," Kate replied, "I noticed that during simulations with him."

"That's how Harry gets so many followers, he has so much nobility and sticks to principles more than anything, even if he gets hurt by it, that's why so many people follow him without question, myself included," Tonks said.

"You too?" Kate asked, wondering how he won over the Auror.

"Well he tried to save my cousin during the summer, even when he knew he could die, yet he risked everything from being expelled from school to his own life to try to save him," Tonks said.

"Well looks like we both will follow him. I saw how he was with the team earlier and that just makes me want to be there, he has this aura of trustworthiness, power and courage," Kate replied.

"He has so many people following him, yet he won't believe it nor will he want them there – in case they get hurt, noble to a fault," Tonks said.

"Well, normally Id love to stay and chat about our dishy team leader but I have to head off since I now have all this free time, might as well make use of it," Kate said as she too headed towards the door.

"Have fun," Tonks replied as she followed Kate out the door and both went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Harry quickly dashed over to the Legal department where Lael was and quickly entered the busy office and headed over to her desk where she was working on a report.

Harry smiled before sneaking up behind her and putting his arms around her.

Lael jumped at the sudden contact, nearly spilling her ink and dropping her quill.

"Harry, you nearly scared me to death," Lael said harshly.

"I'm sorry baby," Harry murmured in her ear, "How can I make it up to you?"

Harry starts kissing her ear lobe before slowly working down her neck and to her collar bone. He knew this would drive her crazy and stop her from thinking properly. He knew it was working when he heard he moan softly and lean into him more.

"How about I take you home and make it up to you and show you how sorry I am?" Harry asks.

"I got to work," Lael barely manages to say before letting out another moan when Harry kisses her again.

"I heard that there's hardly any work going round and they could cope with you off. Besides, it would be awfully lonely in the manor all by myself," Harry murmured between kisses.

"You're irresistible," Lael gasped as she tried to stop his kisses. They were alone in the office at the minute, but wouldn't be for much longer.

"Then lets get out of here," Harry murmured, kissing her one more time, "We can plan our wedding. Heck we can even have our wedding right now if you wanted."

"It's not too long until the date we wanted, besides, we aren't allowed to get married until your birthday anyway," Lael said as she wrenched Harry away from her neck.

Harry groaned. "Well come on then," Harry said before grabbing Lael by the arm and practically dragging her to the floo point to head home, not caring if she could just up and leave or not.

Several seconds later, Lael and Harry lay in a heap on the carpet of the Manor, having just been thrown out by the floo.

Coughing and spluttering, they both got up off the floor and cleaned themselves off before sitting down on the sofa.

Dobby quickly arrived after only a few seconds and served them with tea and a mid afternoon snack, which they graciously accepted.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed to drag me home at the speed of light?" Lael asked with a cheeky grin as she sipped her tea.

"Well it occurred to me that I wasn't seeing enough of you," Harry said with a wicked grin while gliding his fingers across her now partially exposed stomach.

"And an hour in the shower this morning wasn't enough for you? Nor all of last night?" Lael asked with a saucy grin.

"Nope," Harry said simply, grin getting wider as the teasing went on.

"Well, if you're a good boy then you might get lucky tonight," Lael teased, knowing that she was "lucky" every night sharing her life with him.

Harry gave a mock pout. "But that's hours away," Harry whined before grinning impishly and kissing Lael rather passionately, causing her to moan in passion, unable to resist it.

After several minutes, Harry unwillingly broke the kiss. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but rather what they always did to him. These kisses were always filled with so much passion that they literally left him without breathe and would cause him to pass out if the kiss wasn't broken.

Lael moaned and quickly leaned into an embrace with Harry, which he returned whole heartedly. He didn't realise how much he needed or would like this level of intimate contact but found that he needed to hold her often and loved every minute of it.

"So apart from that, what shall we do today?" Lael asked quietly while enjoying her cuddle with Harry. She loved cuddling Harry, even though he was a head shorter than her and would often snuggle up to her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Hmmm I dunno, staying here holding you seems nice enough round about now," Harry murmured.

"Mmm, I like it," Lael whispered, "But we do have plenty of planning to do. Didn't you say something about finding a project manager before August?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who to ask. There's always Remus, my dad's best friend but I don't know if he knows much about business management," Harry whispered, not really wanting to let go of Lael at the moment.

"Well, why don't we go round and ask him, see if he knows," Lael suggested.

"Might as well, besides I wanted to invite him to the wedding anyway and I know I'd want to ask him in person if he could come," Harry said, unwillingly letting go of Lael.

"Any idea where he would be?" Lael asks.

"Err," Harry says, "I had better floo Dumbledore and ask."

Harry quickly gets down on his knees and sticks his head into the fireplace and stating his destination – the headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

After several minutes, Harry withdrew his head from the fireplace and Lael was surprised to see a piece of parchment in Harry's mouth.

Harry quickly removed the parchment and unfolded it before handing it to Lael. "Here, read this," Harry said handing it over.

Lael took the parchment and read it. On it was written:

"The order of the phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London"

Lael looked at Harry confused.

"It is where Remus is. The place is hidden with something called a Fidelus Charm which means only the person who cast the charm can tell anyone where it is. I already know, and actually own the place, but only Professor Dumbledore can tell people. That message is from him," Harry explained.

"So is this where we are heading then?" Lael asks looking at the address again.

"Yup, as soon as I set fire to that paper of course," Harry says as he takes out his wand and grabs the paper off Lael.

A few seconds later, the paper was nothing more than smouldering ash being cleared by a house elf.

"Lets head over there before he heads out," Harry says as he went to the fireplace.

"Right behind you," Lael says.

Harry quickly flooed over to headquarters and stepped away from the fireplace, well as soon as he stood up from his bum of course.

The kitchen was deserted, but considering it was cold, damp and rather intimidating, he didn't blame anyone for not wanting to spend some time in here.

"Remus," Harry called out, wondering where the werewolf could possibly be.

After a few moments, there was movement from above and Harry heard someone descend as Lael stepped out from the floo with yet another perfect landing.

Lael stepped out of the fireplace just as Remus stepped in the room. His reaction was instant. His wand was out and pointing at Lael with astounding accuracy.

"Remus, she's safe," Harry quickly said, stepping into his line of sight.

"How can I be sure you are you?" Remus asked, sounding rather like mad-eye Moody.

"Ask me a question then," Harry said, keeping his hands visible.

"Which Aurors collected you from Privet Drive last summer?" Remus asked.

"Tonks, Kingsley and Moody," Harry answered calmly.

Remus let out a sigh of relief and lowered his wand before replacing it up his sleeve.

"Sorry about that Harry," Remus apologised, "There have been quite a few rumours of impersonation during the last few weeks so we can't be too careful."

"It's ok Remus, anything to keep here safe," Harry replied, "Besides, I needed to stop by anyway so it would of happened sooner or later."

"Oh?" Remus asked curiously, "Any particular reason for stopping by?"

Harry's face lit up and Harry truly grinned. Remus nearly gasped. It was the first time he had ever seen a true grin on Harry's face that showed how truly happy he was.

"Well I came to invite you to my wedding," Harry said, "With my blushing bride Lael here."

Harry moved aside so that Remus could look at Lael, even though he didn't need to since Lael was far taller than either of them.

"You're pulling my leg, surely," Remus said, nearly having a heart attack at the unexpected news.

"Not at the moment, but if you really want me to pull your leg, I suppose I can cast the odd charm on it to do it right," Harry joked.

"You're serious?" Remus asked, unsure. "You're really getting married?"

"Yeah Remus, and we would love for you to be there on the day. How does August first this year suit you?"

Remus gaped at Harry, unsure what to say. He was expecting to hear next summer, not next month.

"Isn't this rather quick?" Remus asked.

"Maybe, but its something we both want to do," Harry said, "We're even covering our behinds and having a strictly non-magical wedding."

Remus grinned. "I can see your mother's brains in that plan. James would have just dragged your mum up to Dumbledore's office if she had said yes in school."

"Sounds like dad alright," Harry said with a grin, "But I also wanted to ask you about something else too Remus."

"Fire away," Remus said in a serious voice.

"I was wondering if you know much about estate management, such as shares in a business, voting at shareholder meetings and such," Harry said in a serious voice.

"Quite a bit, I spent a while with the Muggle business world as well as the Wizarding one and learned most of the basics, why?" Remus asked.

"Well since I took control of the Potter estate this summer as well as the Black estate, I found myself a bit out of depth, but since I still have two years at Hogwarts, I don't really have the time to learn yet but still need someone to manage my affairs for the next two to three years while I finish school and learn the ropes myself and I was wondering if you could be that person," Harry said.

Remus stared at Harry in shock. His mouth quite literally hanging open, causing Harry to grin.

"So is that a maybe then?" Harry asked, grinning at his father's best friend who, after a whole two minutes, was still gaping like a fish.

"Harry, do you realise what you're saying?" Remus whispered, still unable to comprehend what Harry was saying.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well I did say I wanted someone to manage the Potter and Black estates for me while I am still at Hogwarts and to maybe teach me after I finish school."

"And you would trust that much power with me? I could blow up the entire fortune," Remus said, trying to dissuade Harry.

"You said you knew your stuff. As long as you stay focused and logical then there won't be a problem," Harry said.

"But Harry," Remus said desperately, "Do you realise how much the two estates are worth together?"

"Not off hand but its definitely quite a few billion to say the least and I trust you completely Remus," Harry said with confidence.

Remus just stared at Harry in shock, unable to say anything. His brain quite literally stopped working from shock.

"Remus," Harry called, trying to get him out of his daze, "Are you ok?"

Remus nodded dumbly, unable to process what was happening properly.

"Come and sit down," Harry said, leading Remus over to a chair and putting him in it.

"Remus, I trust you with my life, quite literally. I think you are great for the job and would really like you to take it. It would be a guaranteed job for three years with a decent salary," Harry said, "So will you help me?"

Remus stared at Harry for several minutes while lost in a thought. "Surely there must be someone better for this job Harry," Remus said after a couple of minutes of contemplation.

"Maybe, but I would never trust any of them with what I have offered you to manage, it's you I want to work for me Remus," Harry said.

"Well if you won't give the job to anyone else, then I suppose I could accept," Remus said grudgingly, failing to see why Harry wanted to hire him in the first place.

"Great, I knew you would take it," Harry said with a grin, "Now are you free on the thirty first of July for a trip to Gringotts as well as the first of August for a little wedding that I just happen to know is taking place and that you are invited to?"

"Hmmm, I dunno," Remus said teasingly, "I might have something more important on."

Harry gaped at Remus. "Something more important?" Harry barely managed to say, causing both Lael and Remus to burst out laughing.

"He's pulling your leg Harry," Lael said in between bursts of laughter.

Harry let out a breath of relief. "Thank Merlin," Harry said.

"So what else you need to do today anyway Harry?" Remus asked, steering the conversation away from Harry's lack of sense of humour.

"Err," Harry said uncertainly before looking at Lael.

"Don't look at me," Lael said, putting her hands up in surrender, "This is your mad day out, not mine. Although you did mention Diagon Alley."

"Well I suppose we could go and head off Mrs Weasley before heading to the Alley. Do you know if Hermione is still over there Remus?" Harry asks.

"As far as I know, she was only visiting for a few days before going on holiday with her parents. I'm not sure if she has left already though," Remus asks with concern, "Why?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to avoid her to be honest," Harry said evasively.

"Any particular reason?" Remus probed, staring in confusion at the young wizard.

Harry let out a sigh before repeating the argument that he had with Hermione when he was visiting the Burrow last.

Remus let out a gasp. "I would never have expected such a thing from Hermione. She seems to be so accepting. I mean, Lael here is only a few inches taller than the average woman."

"A few? Try twelve," Lael said with a laugh.

Harry smiled before looking at Remus again. "So you can see why I wanted to avoid her, but it doesn't matter if she is there as I wanted to talk to her before the wedding anyway."

"Why don't I come with you? I know Molly is going to have a fit when she hears of this and I don't know is Arthur is home from work yet," Remus offered.

"That would be great Remus," Harry said whole-heartedly.

Remus smiled knowingly as he headed over to the floo with Lael and Harry in tow.

Remus was the first to floo away. Harry looked uncertainly at Lael. "Want to go first? I still land on my bum."

Lael laughed before stepping into the flames and was away in a matter of seconds.

Harry waited for a few moments to allow for Lael to move out of the way of the fireplace before stepping into the flames and travelling there himself.

As soon as he slid out of the flames and stood up, he was engulfed in one of Mrs Weasley's famous hugs.

"Nice to see you Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he was released.

"So what brings you around today Harry?" Mrs Weasley asks as she quickly starts bustling around the kitchen.

Harry quickly glanced at Remus and Lael. Lael gave him an encouraging smile while Remus just grinned.

"Well I have something important to tell you, but I think you should sit down first," Harry said as calmly as he could.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry with a look of concern on her face. "What is it Harry?" She asks.

"Sit down first, I think you will need it," Harry insisted.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry with confusion before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Ok Harry, what did you have to tell me?" She asks as soon as she sits down.

"First, I was wondering if anyone else was in. I'd prefer to tell everyone at once," Harry asks.

"Well we do have Ron upstairs. Ginny is at the shop today with the twins and Hermione is with her parents, what is it?" Mrs Weasley asks with determination.

"I'll go get Ron then I'll tell you," Harry said, quickly leaving the room.

The trip up to Ron's room only took a few moments since he was dashing up the stairs a few at a time.

Harry arrives at the door and knocks on it before entering.

Ron was sitting on his bed reading a Quiddich magazine and looks up when Harry enters.

"Hey Ron," Harry says as Ron looks up.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ron asks as he jumps up.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my best friend?" Harry asks grinning.

"Course not," Ron says, trying to get out of a small hole.

"Well as a matter of fact, I did have a reason for visiting," Harry says as Ron stands facing him. "Lael and me are getting married!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "Married? You only just met her! You're only fifteen!" Ron said as he got his speech back.

"Yes Ron, married. I asked and she accepted, so we are going to get married. The wedding is in two weeks on the first," Harry said, causing Ron to stare at him with his mouth open.

"Wouldn't it be better waiting until next year? I mean she isn't going to be at school with you or anything is she?" Ron said after a few moments, trying to see if his friend was mad or not.

"Well I did want to get married before our baby came," Harry said, wondering how long it would take Ron to figure it out.

Ron just stared at Harry, at an utter loss for words. "She can't be pregnant, I heard her talking to Hermione and she explained she was on the pill to stop it from happening."

"I know but they aren't one hundred percent effective. So there is a very small chance for it to happen and it did. But I was wondering if you would be my best man at the wedding?" Harry asks, hoping his friend would accept instead of disowning him for being rash.

"Me? Best Man?" Ron asks, in awe.

"Well yeah, you are my best mate and like a brother to me so you're the best man to be there," Harry says "So will you do it for me?"

Ron looked at his best friend for a couple of moments before answering "Course I will, but wait until you tell mum, she will have a fit!"

"Yeah well she is downstairs waiting for me to head back down but I wanted to tell you before I told her. Could you help fend her off while I tell her?" Harry asks, knowing Ron would laugh and run.

"Course, I love seeing mum try and argue with other people when she thinks she has control. She will most definitely try and yell you out of it," Ron says before heading out of the room with Harry in tow, wondering what exactly Mrs Weasley would say.

After only several moments, the pair arrived back at the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was waiting impatiently.

"Now are you going to tell me what you need to tell me?" Mrs Weasley said impatiently.

"Ok then," Harry said without fear. "Lael and I are getting married in two weeks and would like you at the wedding."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mrs Weasley yelled, jumping to her feet, "You're too young, you hardly know each other. You're still in school. You'll have nowhere to live, how can you afford a wedding? How do you know she is the one for you? What if something happens to you with you-know-who after you? You've still got your whole life ahead of you, what would happen if you became an Auror like you wanted? Its so dangerous, they're getting killed all the time with all the death eaters around..."

Harry had enough of her rant. "MRS WEASLEY – WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

Mrs Weasley's voice abruptly died in her throat as she stared at Harry in shock while her mouth moved like a goldfish's opening and closing without a sound. Remus looked at Harry in amusement while Ron look on with both Pride and sheer terror.

"Thank you," Harry said tartly, "Now listen closely – this wedding is Lael and my decision and it will be happening. The only way it will be stopping is if it is called off by Lael. Not even the dark forces will be able to keep me away from the wedding. The only thing I want to do at the moment is get married. We want this so it will be happening."

Mrs Weasley just stared at Harry in shock. She had never been spoken to like that and now here was someone forcibly standing up for something that they wanted.

Mrs Weasley found that she couldn't speak, she was too much in shock. She always got her own way and here was someone who she thought of as a son defying her and doing what he wanted to do with his life.

Harry saw the amount of shock on her face and decided to drop his other little bombshell before any shouting started again.

"There's also something else we need to tell you Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a slight hesitation. "We're having a baby."

Molly just continued to stare at Harry in shock while Remus gasped and stared at Harry too, unable to believe his ears.

"A baby? You're having a little baby?" Remus asked, unable to comprehend what was being said.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, "Due around the end of March. Can't wait!!"

Mrs Weasley slowly came out of her shocked state. Harry saw the argumentative side of her start to rise to the surface and decided that it was time to escape. He did promise Lael to go to Diagon Alley after all.

"Time for us to go, we need to head to Gringotts before it closes and we do have a bit of searching to do while we are there so we'll see you all around," Harry said before quickly dragging Lael to the fireplace and flooing to the twins shop before anyone had the chance to say anything.

"A baby?" Remus whispered, "Is that what he said?"

"Sounds like it," Molly confirmed.

Harry and Lael fell out of the floo at Diagon Alley in a heap on the floor. They spent several minutes disentangling themselves from each other before standing up and brushing off the soot.

"I wonder how she will react when she sees me again," Harry wondered aloud.

"Well I'm going to keep my distance from that conversation," Lael said, not wanting to pick a fight with anyone.

"So am I," Harry said before heading off to the bank with Lael walking next to him, easily keeping up with her longer legs.

They quickly arrived at the bank and asked the teller to take them to the Potter family vault.

The teller immediately headed to the task and quickly showed them to the cart and they sped along to where the vault was located.

The ride didn't seem to take long but did include some severe drops which even Harry was unsure about. Soon enough, they were slowing and stopping outside of a larger than normal vault door.

"Welcome to the Potter Family Vault My Lord," the goblin said formally.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he quickly jumped out of the vault with Lael quickly behind, looking rather green.

"If you could press the potter family ring against the crest on the door, the door will open for you," The goblin explained.

Harry did as instructed, after removing the ring from a chain in his pocket so that he wouldn't loose it and so that nobody would notice it.

Several seconds of clicking later, the door swung open to reveal a large room that was the size of the great hall and half filled with golden galleons from floor to ceiling.

Both Harry and Lael stared in shock. She knew that Harry was rich but didn't want to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. She stared at the different piles and assumed that there had to be many millions there ready to be used.

"Lets go have a look at the jewellery," Harry said after a minute of staring.

"OK," Lael said dumbly, allowing herself to be led into the vault by Harry who was pulling her along to a large glass cabinet on one wall that looked like it contained many hundreds of pieces of jewellery.

They both looked through the various shelves for several moments before they finally found a large number of engagement and wedding rings in a large oak box.

"Lael, here," Harry said as he motioned to the box and its contents.

"Wow," Lael murmured as she saw all of the varying rings that were on display there, many of which – to her at least – look custom made and one of a kind.

Lael and Harry spent over half an hour looking through the various rings that were there before Lael let out a little squeal of delight.

"This one is absolutely perfect," She exclaimed as she examined the ring closely.

Harry grinned. "Well then here," Harry whispered as he took the ring from her. He grabbed her left hand and extended her fingers before very slowly sliding the engagement ring onto her wedding finger and watched as the ring slowly resized itself to fit perfectly.

Before Harry realised what was happening, Lael grabbed hold of him in a tight embrace and was kissing him very passionately.

Harry slid his arms out her and returned her passionate kiss, not really wanting it to end, even though it was making him extremely aroused.

All too soon (in Harry's opinion), Lael slowly broke the kiss and just held him in her arms. Not that Harry complained, especially since he loved being cuddled by his fiancée.

"Shall we head back up?" Harry asked after quite a while of hugging, "I sadly have an early start tomorrow and need a bit of sleep."

Lael nodded sadly as she let go of Harry and headed back out with him towards the cart that was waiting along with a goblin.

Harry and Lael quickly got in and headed towards the surface where they were dazzled by the setting sun, not having seen daylight in quite a while. After a few moments, their eyes adjusted and they headed out of the alley and towards the Leaky Cauldron where they could use the Floo network to head home.

All too soon, they had arrived home and heading towards the master bedroom where their luxurious bed awaited them...


End file.
